You're faking a smile with the coffee to go
by Hopes2High
Summary: Rory transfers to Yale when she needs to get away. She planned on things going back to normal.But she also wasn’t planning on her Roommate and her friends to turn her life upside down. ROGAN.
1. Strange Logic

**This is my new Rogan story. This idea sort of popped into my head so the odds are it sucks but hey I'll give anything a try once. **

**Background information: Rory did live in stars hollow and did date Dean, but once she couldn't say I love you back they never dated again. There is no Jess but she did date Tristan She dated him all through high school loosing her virginity to him. They dated until she caught him cheating at a Harvard party during October of her Freshman Year. (Sorry, To all Trory lovers.) So to get away from him she transfers to Yale. Lorelai is with Luke. Chris stayed apart of society so he's rich making Rory have money. As well as the Money she gets from Her Gilmore Grandparents who she's also close with. Logan, Colin, Finn are a year older than Rory but Stephanie is a the same age. I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING … BUT IF NOT PLEASE ASK! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, SADLY!**

**THE TITLE IF FROM THE SONG: BAD DAY BY DANIEL POWTER**

**

* * *

**

**Rory walked over to the dorm room that she was assigned 24B. Never had two numbers a letter been so scary. She was nervous. After what happend with Tristan at Harvard she wanted to start over and forget about everything. This was her chance to go back to her quiet, bookworm life that she had before Tristan.**

**Rory knocked on the door when a tall, dark haired, tanned skin man opened it. "Umm, Hi. I'm Rory and I just transferred to Yale and this was the dorm I was assigned." Rory said trying to hide the fact that she was scared.**

**"Oh, Of course Love, Steph said you'd be coming." The man said with a accent. "Mom would love him." Rory thought to herself.**

**He stepped aside so Rory could enter the room. It was huge obviously her grandfather had made some calls to get her a good room because this was far better then a normal dorm.**

**"Steph, Your roommate isn't here at the moment. She left us as the welcoming committee so let me welcome you!" He said happily.**

**"FINN! Don't scare her off! That's what happened to the last room mate and I don't think Steph what's to have a new roommate every month!" Rory heard another voice call from the other room.**

**Not more than a second later another man with brown hair, who was slightly shorter and less tanned came in. "Don't let him scare you. I'm Colin and this is Finn."**

**"I'm Rory." She said shaking the hand that Colin held out for her. "I thought your name was Lorelai, That's what Steph said." Colin said confused.**

**"My name is Lorelai, but that's my mom's name as well so Rory is my nickname. Less confusion that way." Rory said as if it were obvious.**

**Colin and Finn nodded in comprehension. "So, Do you need help bringing your stuff up?" Colin asked to cover the awkward silence they were falling into. "Umm, I just have a few boxes in my car but the movers are bringing the rest tomorrow."**

**"Well, Love we'll help you carry the boxes up here." Finn said "Just let me call to find out where Logan is."**

**"Whose Logan?" Rory asked confused. "He's another one of Steph's friends. She drafted all three of us to be here. But apparently he got lost on the way. Typical Logan." Colin said rolling his eyes.**

**"There's only three boxes. He doesn't have to be here." Rory said quietly not wanting to inconvenience anyone.**

**"This is more for Logan's protection. You haven't met Steph yet. But she sort of like our queen. We do what she says and no one gets hurt." Colin said laughing.**

**"He's on his way. I just hope he gets back before Steph does, She still hasn't forgiven him for not showing up to her 4th grade birthday party because he had the flu!" Finn said seriously.**

**Rory looked over at Colin "The girl can hold a grudge." Rory nodded and walked out to her car. The two boys followed. Each of them grabbed a box and walked back up to the room.**

**

* * *

Rory's box was small so she opened the door to see a blonde man sitting on the couch flipping through television channels. She ignored him though and followed Colin and Finn to her room to drop the boxes off.**

**Colin and Finn put the boxes on the Floor. "MY GOD THOSE WERE HEAVY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE IN THEM? Finn whined.**

**"Books." Rory told him. "Who needs a whole box full of books?" Finn asked. "That's not even a quarter of them." she said smiling.**

**"Have all the books you'd like love, as long as I don't have to carry them." He said as they all walked back into the main room.**

**

* * *

"Finn's not used to physical exertion." The blonde said. "I don't do it either if I can help it." Rory said with a laugh.**

**He smiled at her "I'm Logan." "Nice to meet you, I'm Rory." She said shaking his hand. "So Huntz, Where were you?" Colin asked Cutting into their introduction.**

**"Have a nice little chat with my father, Apparently some friends of the family have their granddaughter Transfusing here. I am supposed to be the perfect gentleman and ask her out on a date that doesn't end with any funny business. She's a respectable girl and she shouldn't have to put up with any of my shenanigans." Logan said mocking his father causing Rory to laugh a little.**

**"Ah, In other words. She's a trust fund whore and regardless of what your parents say your going to end up banging her?" Finn asked.**

**"Pretty much. He said Respectable which means, She probably slept with every guy at her old school and is now trying to conquest Yale." Logan added.**

**"Well who better then to begin with other then Yale's reigning player?" Finn told him. "My thoughts exactly."**

**"So what's her name?" Colin asked curiously. "Um, Lorelai Gilmore or something like that." Logan said watching the expressions on his friends faces drop.**

**"You know her?" Logan asked confused. "You could say that." Colin said eyeing Rory whose expression was blank.**

**Once Rory finally came out of shock about what was just said about her she walked up to Logan. "Umm, Excuse me. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Rory for short." she said with anger clearly present in her voice.**

**"I am not a trust fund whore, nor will I ever be one. I am also anything but a slut. But I wouldn't hold your breath about going on a date with me. So I hope for your sake that daddy isn't depending to much on you dating me." and with that Rory walked out the door mumbling something about coffee.**

**

* * *

The three boys sat in silence for a few minutes, None of them could believe what had just happend.**

**"I cannot believe you said that." Colin said as Stephanie barged through the door. "Where's my new roommate! Finn said she was pretty cool!" She said excitedly looking around.**

**"Steph, I don't think she's going to like us very much." Finn said trying to word it as presently as possible. "WHAT DID YOU THREE IDIOTS DO!" She yelled.**

**"Well you see, My dad said I had to take out a girl named Lorelai Gilmore. Usually when my dad sets me up he sets me up with slutty trust fund chicks who are destined to become Trophy wives. Apparently Lorelai Gilmore is your new Roommate but I didn't know that because She introduced herself as Rory." Logan explained.**

**"I am still not seeing how this would make her hate us." Steph said annoyed. "Yes, Well I pretty much said that she was a slut and that I would end up banging her by the end of the night." Logan finished.**

**"LOGAN!" Steph screamed. "What the hell! My last roommate was a creepy hippy and the one before that was in a cult and kept trying to convert me! I've had two roommates in the last two months and I had to pay off the dorming advisor to make sure I got a normal roommate this time and you ruin it!"**

**"You paid off the Dorming advisor?" Colin interrupted. "NOT THE POINT COLIN! The point is he is going to go find her and he is going to apologize because I am not living with another roommate from hell!" Stephanie shouted.**

**At the moment Rory walked back into the dorm with a rather large cup of coffee forcing all eyes to turn to her. "I was going to leave and walked around but then I realized I have no clue where the hell anything is." She said quietly.**

**Stephanie stepped forward "I'm Stephanie, Your roommate. Most people call me Steph. I am so sorry about my socially inept friends. Please don't hold it against me." Stephanie said practically begging.**

**"Don't worry about it. I've had my fair share of dealing with cocky, arrogant, blonde, rich boys. I can deal with it." She said taking a pause. "I'm Lorelai, Rory for short. I think that's how I am going to introduce myself from now on so there is not confusion."**

**"So you don't hate me?" Steph asked hopefully. Rory shook her head no. "I don't hate any of you. I don't know any of you well enough to hate you." She said honestly. Steph hugged her. "Thank you so much for not judging me based on these idiots"**

**Rory smiled "No problem." "What about Logan?" Finn said not wanting someone hating Logan to end. After all it wasn't very often that someone of the female persuasion hated Logan. "Like I said I don't hate any of you, I dislike him with a passion but I don't hate him."**

**Rory looked around to see the four of them looking at her. "I have strange logic, But I assure you I am not as crazy as my mother." She said trying to lighten the mood.**

**"Well, I would love to show you around the campus and then we could go get something to eat?" Steph asked hopefully trying to get on Rory's good side. "It's a deal. A Gilmore Girl never turns down food. Let's go."**

**Rory grabbed her purse as did Stephanie as they were walked out the door she turned to see the three boys still sitting on the couch. "Are you guys coming?"**

**"All of us? Even Huntzberger?" Colin asked suspicious considering Logan had just said all this horrible stuff about her.**

**"Yes, All of you. Colin, Finn and even Logan. Now hurry up! I'm hungry and rule number 3 is never keep a hungry Gilmore waiting."**

**The three boys joined the girls as they walked out of the building. "So what's rule number one?" Logan asked cautiously. "I'm not telling. And even if I was I wouldn't tell you." Rory said linking her arm through Steph's and Logan's as they walked through the campus.**

**"This girl is crazy!" Finn whispered to Colin as they walked behind the three who had linked arms. "I know, Logan completely insults her and she still is willing to breath the same air as him." "This is going to be an interesting year." Finn said. "A very interesting year indeed." Colin agreed.**

**

* * *

So tell me what you think I know this was short. The second chapter will be much more involved of course but I just want to know what you all think. Should I continue or delete it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? QUESTIONS?**


	2. Less than twelve hours

**You guys are simply amazing! I love the reviews you guys give me! They make me so happy! I am glad you all liked the first chapter and I am going to try hard not to disappoint with the rest of the story!**

**To answer some reviews: Rory may have forgave Logan for saying that stuff about her but she hasn't forgotten. JUST REMEMBER THAT HEHE**

**So on with the next chapter I go…**

**

* * *

**

Steph, Logan, Colin and Finn all showed Rory around the campus. The only problem was that once they showed her the Library she didn't want to leave.

"Common Rory!" Stephanie whined. "Yeah, Steph being around to many books might actually make her IQ rise!" Colin said mocking.

"No all of us can be excepted into Yale and Duke." Stephanie retorted. "Hey! Me too!" Rory said joining their conversation.

"You got excepted to Yale, Harvard and Duke?" Colin asked perplexed. "And Princeton." Rory added before another collection of books caught her eye.

"So looks like Colin isn't the only genius." Finn said enjoying the fact that Colin who had always acted superior to the rest of them, was now only the second smartest of the group.

"She has connections!" Colin said bitterly. "Who are you trying to convince us or you?" Steph asked. Colin sat down in a huff on one of the couches.

"Are you almost done?" Logan asked Rory. "Because you know, The books aren't going anywhere. They'll be here tomorrow and even the next day." He said teasingly.

"You know Huntzberger, This cocky attitude and witty remarks of yours…" She paused noticing the cocky smirk on Logan's face as if he was expecting her to compliment it.

"Is truly annoying. But if you ask me it's just a front, because without your witty remarks your just a scared, bookworm with a pretty face hiding behind booze and money." Rory said smirking and walking over to Stephanie. "Let's go. I'm Hungary."

Logan just stood in shock at Rory's accusations "My God, The girl has been here less than twelve hours and already rendered Logan Huntzberger speechless."

"She's wrong. I'm not a bookworm. I'm not hiding. I am NOT scared." Logan mumbled. "Don't worry mate and at least she said you had a pretty face. That's gotta brighten your day a little, right?" Finn said patting Logan's back and went to catch up with the new feisty brunette.

* * *

"How do you know what to say to make Logan speechless? I mean nobody has ever been able to put Logan in his place like that except for his father!" Steph told her.

"Lets just say I know how to deal with rich boys who think that the world revolves around them." Rory said not wanting to go into detail.

Steph noticed the brightness of Rory's face drop when she said that . "Hey, How about tonight we ship the three stooges back to their own dorm, buy massive amounts of junk food, rent some movies and have a little getting to know you night? I mean we are roommates and we should be friends." Steph suggested.

"Really?" Rory asked at Harvard her roommate didn't seem to want anything to do with her. Steph nodded. "I'd like that." Rory said smiling.

"Great!" Steph exclaimed! "Lets tell the guys we're gonna take a rain check on dinner and we can order pizza and Chinese." Rory nodded as they turned back to see Logan and Colin chasing Finn.

Finn ran up to the girls and handed them their wallets. "Guard them with your lives." were Finn's only words as he took off running. Logan and Colin stopped when the reached the girls.

Stephanie handed both guys their wallets "He pick pocketed you guys again didn't he?" Steph asked trying to stifle a laugh. "Yes! One of these days I am going to report him for theft then we will see how funny it will be!" Colin said bitterly.

"Colin, I assure you that if I was going to pick pocket for any reason other then my pure amusement I would find someone who doesn't have a Velcro wallet." Finn said appearing next to Logan.

Rory and Steph laughed. "So we going to eat?" Logan asked. "Actually, Rory and I are going to take a rain check. We're going to have a girly getting-to-know-you night."

"I want to come!" Finn said excitedly. "Finn, Girly as in Girl night. Your not a girl." Rory said lightly laughing. "Yes, But in my fantasies girly nights always include a pillow fight and hot girl on girl make out sessions." He explained.

"You know what Finn, I'll tell you what. Tomorrow you can come over and the three of us will have a pillow fight. We'll even wear nothing but a sports bra and shorts" Steph said.

"I'll be wearing what!" Rory said blushing. "Don't worry about it love, You'd be wearing less if we were at the beach." Finn said trying to reassure her at the same time hoping she wouldn't back out of the pillow fight.

"You have obviously never seen me at the beach." Rory mumbled. "Common Ror, I don't think you realize either you agree to the pillow fight or Finn will make it his personal goal to walk in on you in the shower." Steph told her.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Me, You and Finn. Pillow Fight." Rory said defeated. "OH GOODY!" Finn shouted and did a little victory dance causing the girls to giggle.

"Wait, How come Finn gets a pillow fight and we don't?" Colin complained. "Because Colin. Finn asked." Rory said sweetly. "I've known you a little less than twelve hours and you've spent more than half the time complaining."

"He does tend to do that." Finn added. "Be prepared because just because you are girls do not think that I will not completely kick your ass at a pillow fight." Finn said.

"Some how I know he's not joking." Rory stated. "What about the make out session?" Finn asked hopefully. "Don't push it." Rory warned.

Finn put his hands up in surrender "I will take what I can get. See you lovely ladies tomorrow."

"Bye, It was nice to meet you guys. Thanks for being so nice to me!" Rory said sweetly to the three guys. "What does Huntzberger get credit he called you a whore!" Colin said.

"Your right Colin, Don't think I haven't forgotten Huntzberger." Rory said winking at him and linking arms with Steph as they walked away.

"She's interesting." Colin observed. "That she is." Logan nodded in agreement.

* * *

After hours of Steph and Rory mocking movies and pigging out they were lying on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets.

"Thanks Steph. For letting me hang out with you and your friends, for having this girls night. For everything." Rory said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. It's always nice to have another girl around. It's always been me and the three stooges. I've tried to bring other girlfriends around but one of the guys has usually slept with her so that makes things awkward." Steph told her.

"Well I'm not sleeping with any of them. So no worries." Rory said. "Can I ask you something personal?" Steph asked not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

"Yeah, Sure." Rory said. "Why did you leave Harvard. I mean you said that it was closer to home and everything but I have a feeling there is something else." Steph said.

"Truthfully. I sort of ran." Rory said looking down. "I had a boyfriend name Tristan through high school. He was the playboy of Chilton. He was Rich, Blonde, Cocky. He proclaimed me to be the schools Mary. Then one day he told me he liked me and reluctantly we began to date. I thought I had tamed the playboy. We were together for a while lost my virginity to him the whole nine yards. I thought he was perfect. Until I went home to visit my mom and came back early to surprise him and caught him in bed with another girl. He tried to explain but you can't really deny being caught naked with another girl in your bed. I of course ended it. And left within two weeks of avoiding him my paperwork was set and I had successfully transferred to Yale." Rory explained.

Steph stayed quiet processing the story "No wonder you hate Logan." she said quietly. "Yeah, I mean I am sure he's not a bad guy but he just reminds me so much of Tristan."

"I understand. So has he tried to contact you since you left?" Steph asked. Rory nodded "He called a few times. Leaving messages about how he misses me and how it was a mistake. He's used every excuse in the book from him being drunk to her forcing him to do it."

"What a jerk!" Steph said shaking her head. "Yeah, I only wanted to know one thing and that was if he cheated on me before I had caught him."

"Did he answer your questions?" Steph asked curiously. "No. He didn't have to. The look on his face when I asked him was more than enough proof that I needed."

"I'm so sorry." Steph said sympathetically. "Hey, Don't worry about it. It actually feels better telling someone about it. I mean I told my mom but that's it."

"Thanks for telling me. I won't tell anyone. Plus if someone named Tristan shows up or calls I know not to let him in and to call Finn to kick his ass!" Steph said.

"Why would Finn kick his ass?" Rory asked. "Finn already seems to be attached to you. He will hit on you of course but that's his nature but he probably already feels like he needs to protect you." Steph paused "In fact, I think even Colin and Logan will try and protect you from people they don't see fit to be in your presence."

"I feel loved." Rory said laughing. "You say that now and when you want to date a guy and they won't let you because he looks funny. You won't feel so loved as much as annoyed."Steph told her.

"Speaking from experiance?" Rory asked. Steph nodded as they bothlaughed.Finally Stephlooked at the clock it was already two o'clock in the morning. "I guess we better got to sleep if Finn is going to be here bright and early for that pillow fight." She said.

"I thought I heard Logan and Colin say how Finn hated the sun." Rory said. "Yes, he does and usually he doesn't leave the house until after four in the afternoon and even then he wears the darkest sunglasses ever made. But he has a deal to have a pillow fight with two practically naked girls. That is one thing that the sun will not even keep Finn away from." Steph said laughing at her friends antics.

"You take that couch I'll take this one and whoever wakes up first makes the coffee." Rory said. "Deal. Night Rory." Steph said turning the light off.

"Night Steph." Rory said before closing her eyes and thinking about her day.

She knew when Finn answered the door this morning that she was going to be in for something unexpected at Yale. But she certainly didn't expect that she would have a pillow fight planned for tomorrow. Lorelai would be proud. She'd have to call her mother tomorrow. She was glad she found friends and that Tristan was out of her life and she could start fresh.

* * *

**Alright, I know this chapter is defiantly not as good as my first one! I promise the third one will be better and Longer but I just wanted to getwhy Rory left harvard out of the way.Next chapter there will be much more Logan and Rory action. Maybe even a little Tristan I don't know maybe it's to early to throw him into the mix. I'd love to know what you all think!**

**COMMENTS? CONCERNS? QUESTIONS? HATE IT? LOVE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF I SHOULD JUST QUIT THE STORY NOW!**


	3. Be Afraid

**The reviews are simply amazing guys, I love them! I love the feedback you guys are giving me, It really helps me with the chapters!**

**Oh! I don't think mentioned this but Rory arrived on a Friday meaning she has the weekend before classes start.**

**Alright, So on to chapter three…

* * *

**

Rory woke up around seven, knowing Finn wouldn't be over till at least ten she decided she was going out to get a newspaper and some coffee.

She put on jeans and a new Yale hoodie her grandfather had bought for her because 'Being seen wearing a Harvard one at Yale was simply not expectable' To quote her grandfathers exact words. Rory smiled at the thought of how happy her Gilmore Grandparents were when she told them she was going to Yale.

Rory left Steph a note saying she'd be back soon with her cell number in case she needed her. She grabbed her keys and left.

The air was crisp but the sun was shining. It was the definition of the perfect autumn day. Rory stopped at a Coffee cart on her way back from the newspaper stand. Just as she finished paying he cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID Rory inwardly groaned.

* * *

She walked over to sit on a bench near the edge of the court yard. "Tristan, Please stop calling me." Rory said into the phone harshly.

"Where are you?" Tristan asked over the phone. "That doesn't matter. Tristan move on. Live your life. Leave me alone." She said.

"I want you back Rory, I need you. You make my life better." Rory heard Tristan say slurred. "Tristan. Your drunk. And if you wanted me you should have thought of that before you decided to sleep with those other girls. Stop calling." Rory said hanging up.

She didn't understand why he wouldn't leave her alone. She made it quite clear it was over. They had no more future. If he hadn't gotten the message by her flat out saying it, the avoiding and leaving Harvard surely should have been a sign. "Why can't he just leave me alone." Rory mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Rory heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around to see none other then a smirking Logan.

"Logan, I am not in the mood just please… leave me alone." Rory said. Logan didn't leave in fact he sat next to her on the bench.

"I will leave you alone but I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday. It's just usually the girls my dad wants me to ask out are pretty much the epitome of a walking Barbie doll. Blonde hair, big boobs, and no brain waves what-so-ever."

Rory smiled. "Your forgiven. But just remember I can hold a grudge and that it will probably somewhere along the line be brought up again."

"So your saying that you plan on hanging out with me in the future?" Logan asked smirking. "Since Steph is my roommate I am thinking our paths will cross at least once more." Rory told him.

"I know this is off topic, But who was on the phone and why won't they leave you alone?" Logan asked curiously.

"Oh, Um it' nothing. It was my mom and I. We were joking around. We do that a lot." Rory said looking at her watch. "I've gotta get going. I'll see you later." She said getting up and walking in the direction of her dorm room.

"She lied." Logan thought to himself. Logan had heard Rory's whole conversation. He had saw her sit on the bench and heard her on the phone so he waited till she was done before going up to her.

He shook his thoughts away. "Wait, why do I even care. So she broke up with her boyfriend. People break up all the time. It happens."

* * *

"RORY!" Finn yelled as she walked through the door. "Hey Finn, You're here already?" Rory said setting her phone and keys on the counter and pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Of course Love! I did say I'd be here bright and early." Finn looked at her then got a big grin on his face. "I took it upon myself to bring the proper attire for you and Steph to wear." He said smirking

"I am afraid. Very, Very afraid." Rory said walking over to Steph's room and knocking on the door. Steph opened it and pulled her in. Rory looked at Steph and her eyes widened. "I am not wearing that!" She practically screamed.

"You have to, It is technically still a sports bra and short shorts." Steph tried to reason knowing it was going to be hard to convince Rory to wear them.

"Yes, If I was a Stripper!. There is sequins and glitter all over them!" Rory said in shock. "Yes but it's still a sports bra. And technically this is a skort so It's more then you'd be wearing before."

"It's short shorts with a skirt over it." Rory said flatly. "Yes, Oh common it's just me and Finn. Finn is practically one of the girls." Steph said encouragingly.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" She said grabbing the outfit Finn had supplied and walked into the bathroom. Steph walked out into the common room to see blankets, pillows and stuffed animals everywhere.

"Finn what is all this?" Steph said looking around. "I tend to get a little vicious when I have pillow fights, and Since Rory is new to this I wouldn't want there to be blood shed." He said seriously.

"I cannot believe that you brought these for us to wear! Where in gods name did you get them anyway?" Steph asked suspiciously.

"Lets just I have had fantasies about a pillow fight with two girls for a very, very long time." He winked at her and began to fluff his pillow.

"RORY! GET OUT HERE! FINN IS GETTING RESTLESS AND GOD KNOWS BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN FINN GETS RESTLESS!" Steph shouted.

"I'm not sure about this." Rory yelled back. "Please, Just come out love!" Finn said. They heard Rory mumble something and open the bathroom door.

There was Rory standing there in a pink sports bra with sequins and a short white skort with matching sequins. Her arms were crossed over her chest trying desperately to cover more skin. "Ror, You look amazing!" Steph said honestly.

"Yeah, Love I don't know why your so shy. You have a absolute fabulous body." He said winking and walking back into the living room with the girls following. "Now, Lets get this show on the road." Finn said impatiently.

Steph handed Rory a pillow but Rory just stood there . Steph raised an eyebrow "You've never had a pillow fight?". Rory nodded "I have but this doesn't seem like a pillow fight. This seems like I am about to start making a porn video."

Finn laughed "Believe me, I seen a lot of porn, and none of it ever include so much clothing and pillows." Just as he finished his sentence he slammed her with a pillow. Rory stood there in shock. "I cannot believe you just did that!"

She went to hit him with the pillow but Finn ducked and she hit a unsuspecting Steph. "OH! IT IS SO ON!" She yelled hitting Rory with a pillow the three of them fought with pillow chasing each other around the dorm and falling down.

* * *

After about an hour Rory finally surrender and began laughing hysterically at the mess they had made by having a pillow fight. Finn was not lying when he said he was competitive. The three of them were trying to catch their breathes from laughing so hard when there was a knock at the door.

Rory stood up to answer it. She opened it to see three tall muscular men and Logan. Logan stood their in shock looking at what Rory was wearing. He had only known her one day but he didn't ever expect her to be wearing anything like that, ever.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Rory asked not remembering what she was wearing. "Well, I was on my way up here, assuming your pillow fight would be long over. When I bumped into these guys asking if I knew where Lorelai Gilmore resided because they have stuff to deliver. So I brought them up here, knocked on the door and you answered."

"Oh, Well!" She said cheerfully. "My room is the second door on the left. Just put everything in there and I can put everything together myself." She said to the movers.

Rory turned around and looked at Steph and realized what she was wearing. Logan must have seen her expression change by his comment. "Nice outfit. Ace." Logan said smirking.

"Ace?" She ask ignoring the outfit comment. "Well, I was in the newsroom because Doyle was having a cardiac fit that I was never there and I saw the names of the new reporters. I of course took it upon myself to read some of your work. Very good work. Hence the nick name Ace." he explained to her.

She gave him a fake smile "Cute. Now if you don't mind I am going to go shower." She said walking out of the room. Finn and Steph both looked at the look on Logan's face.

"Wipe the drool, Mate." Finn said smacking his friend on the back. "Wha… No I wasn't!" Logan tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, And I am the queen of England. Which by the way is a damn shame that I am not because I would look simple remarkable in that crown!" Finn exclaimed.

The three of them laughed as they picked up the blankets and pillows to allow the movers to get through the dorm room easily.

* * *

Rory came out showered and fully clothed about an hour later. "Hey. The movers done?" She looked around but saw no one but Logan sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Finn went back to bed. Apparently your pillow fight wore the little fella out." he said smirking. "And Steph?" Rory asked sitting next to him. "She had to go meet her mom for lunch."

"Oh, Well. If you don't have anything better to do you can help me unpack. I think I am going to need a strong man to help me with all those heavy boxes." Rory said in Mock distress.

"It would be my pleasure little lady." Logan said standing up and linking his arm with hers and lead her to her room.

"So, Where'd you grow up?" Logan asked her sitting on a chair. "Stars Hollow. It's about forty-five minutes from here. It's a crazy little town but I wouldn't want to have grown up anywhere else. You?"

"When I wasn't at the Huntzberger mansion, I was at multiple boarding schools. Which I am guessing neither were as cozy as your house."

"Multiple? Why didn't you just stay at one specific school?" Rory asked. "When you grow up having friends like Finn and Colin, You tend to get yourself into some trouble." He said shortly.

"I'm defiantly going to have to remember to ask what kind of trouble at a later date." She said from the closet. She poked her head out. "Can you hand me those boxes with the red x's please?" Rory asked.

Logan nodded and picked up the three boxes and sat them at the opening of the closet. "What's in those?" He asked curiously. "Um, They are, my um, ex boxes." She said quietly. "What are ex boxes?" Logan asked oblivious to what they were.

"They are boxes full of stuff the reminded me of my ex boyfriends." She told him. "Then why do you keep them around. I mean I've never been a commitment kind of person but I always thought when people break up they didn't want the reminder of the other people."

"Well, I've only had three boyfriends and only one of them ended badly but still it's not something I would take back." Rory said her voice clearly wanting to end the conversation.

"Oh, Well that kind of a cool idea. I should do that." Logan said trying to lighten the mood. "How? By keeping every girl you sleep with's underwear? I don't think your dorm has enough storage space."

"Ha Ha Ace very funny." Logan said dryly. "I thought It was." Rory said smiling.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Logan looked through one of Rory's photo albums as she sorted her books onto her book shelf. They were both brought out of their thoughts by Rory's cell phone Ringing.

Rory looked up to see her path was clearly blocked by massive amounts of boxes and Logan was sititng next to it.

"Can you answer that?" Rory asked. "You want me to answer your cell?" Rory nodded. Logan shrugged and answered. "Hello?"… "No this is Rory's Phone. Whose this?" …"Umm sure I can tell her." Logan hung up and looked at Rory strangley.

"Who was it?" She said as she had already turned back to her books. "Tristan. Something about how your cheating on him and he won't put up with it."

Rory turned around to look at him. Her face had drained all color and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

* * *

**So that is the third chapter….And oh yes! The drama is going to ensue! So what do you think? This isn't my favorite chapter so I might end up changing it but tell me what you think. Because It's not to late to forget this story ever happened!**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it ? Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Wallowing

**Seriously, My Reviewers are the best reviewers in the whole world! I love them! Your guys are great! **

**I have been in a serious mood to write lately so that is why I am updating massive amounts. Soon enough my motivation will die down. But until then…Here is another chapter!

* * *

**

"Can you answer that?" Rory asked. "You want me to answer your cell?" Rory nodded. Logan shrugged and answered. "Hello?"… "No this is Rory's Phone. Whose this?" …"Umm sure I can tell her." Logan hung up and looked at Rory strangely.

"Who was it?" She said as she had already turned back to her books. "Tristan. Something about how your cheating on him and he won't put up with it."

Rory turned around to look at him. Her face had drained all color and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Rory? Whose Tristan?" Logan asked slowly making his way over to her through the maze of boxes. "He's.. He's nobody." Rory said she didn't want to tell him, For some reason she didn't want to tell Logan.

"Umm, Usually I don't tend to push people to tell me things when they don't want to but This guy sounded pretty pissed and I would like to be in the know if I am about to get my ass kicked." Logan said trying to lighten the mood but at the same time convince her to tell him.

Logan finally made it to her and sat down next to her. "Common, Please Ace. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Rory sat there staring into space for what seemed like forever. Logan started to worry a little. He wanted to help her but he had only met Rory yesterday. He didn't know how to help her. He didn't know if she even wanted help. He needed to get her to talk.

Logan was about to say something when Rory interrupted him. "The bastard cheated on **_me_**, He slept with other girls, He is the reason we are broken up and he has the balls to say I am cheating?"

"What?" Logan asked hoping for her to explain. "He cheated on me. I caught him in bed with another women. Then when I asked if there were others, he didn't deny it. He is the one who cheated. I left him apparently he is as stupid as he looks because I made it crystal clear that we were through!" Rory rambled.

"Wow." That was the only thing that Logan could think of he had only known Rory a day but he could already tell that when she did something she did it 100 percent which meant when she loved she loved 100 percent and someone she loved cheating on her must have killed her inside.

"Yeah. He's an ass. My first instincts were right. He was a player in high school and how the hell could I possibly think I could change that! He told me he loved me at the Prom. How fucking cliché is that!" She yelled.

Rory hadn't vented she just kept it inside. She ignored her mothers suggestions She didn't wallow or cry. She went on with her life and now everything was just coming out of her mouth like a drunken confession.

She laughed bitterly "Everything with Tristan was beyond corny. I should have seen this coming! Loosing it on Graduation night. THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN A SIGN! He wanted to get in my pants before we let for college. But when he realized we were both going to Harvard he couldn't dump me because then he'd look like a jackass. So he decided to see how long he could get away with cheating on me!" Rory screamed.

Logan sat on a near by chair listening to her rant he was pretty sure she had forgotten that he was even sitting there. "Who knew such a small girl could yell so loud." Logan thought to himself.

But he was dragged out of his thoughts when a hysterical Rory turned to him. "AND YOU! Your just like him I bet! Your blonde and rich and cocky and think the world revolves around you. I bet you even told a girl or two that you loved her just to get into her pants just to end up ditching her the next day. Your all the fucking same. Different face, Different important last name but your all still the same!" Rory screamed while pacing back and forth.

"I've known Finn for all of what a day? But he has made no woes about who he is. He doesn't bullshit you. He flat out said he'd try and make a pass at me. At least he's honest I can take respect that! But NO Guys like you who make you think your interested when your not. No, I can't respect that!. GET OUT!"

Logan's eyes widened at Rory. "What?" Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "GET OUT OF MY DORM. You can come back if Steph invites you but at the moment I WANT YOU GONE."

"You can't be serious. You don't know anything about me to know what I am like." Logan tried to defend himself even though he knew it was a loosing battle. "Logan." Rory warned. "I am this close to snapping and if you want to be in my path when I do then be my guest."

Logan put his hands up in surrender. "Fine I am leaving. See you later." He said slipping out the door. Just as he shut the door he heard Rory break down into sobs.

He pulled his cell phone out. "Steph, You need to come back now. Rory lost it. Her ex-boyfriend called and she went crazy. First she ranted about him then she directed it at me. You need to be here and call her mom. Before she freaked she told me they were close." Logan said quickly

"Oh God. I'll be there in 10 minutes! Thanks Logan." Steph said as she hung up.

Logan let out a sigh this girl had waltzed into his life yesterday and already told him off three times. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the every time she told him off, she was right. She said nothing but the truth.

He shook his head. "I need a drink." He mumbled to himself and directed himself towards the pub where he knew Colin and Finn would be.

* * *

Steph got rushed to the dorm about 10 minutes after Logan called. "Rory?" Steph said as she opened the apartment door.

She saw her balled up on the couch sobbing. Steph walked up and sat on the edge next to her. "Ror, Are you ok?" Rory shook her head. " My mom was right. I needed to wallow. When something like this happens your supposed to wallow and I didn't and now look." She said breaking into tears again.

Steph hugged Rory. "How about I call your mom and we have a wallow weekend?" Steph suggested. Rory nodded and handed Steph her cell phone. Steph wrapped a blanket around her new friend and excused herself to make some calls.

Steph went into her room and scrolled to through Rory's phone numbers until she say 'Mom' Steph hit send.

"FRUIT OF MY LOINS! MY ONLY DAUGHTER! HOWS YALE LIFE!" The other end of the phone said brightly. Steph smiled, She wished her mother was that happy to talk to her.

"Umm, Actually Ms. Gilmore? I am Stephanie Vanderbilt. Rory's roommate." Steph said. "Hello Stephanie, Please call me Lorelai and what can I do for you?" Lorelai said nicely.

"Um, Actually I was wondering if you could come up here. It seems Tristan, Rory's ex-boyfriend called while Rory was here unpacking with my friend Logan and she freaked out. Logan said she ranted about Tristan and then she began to direct her rant towards him. He called me and when I got home she was sobbing on the couch saying something about how she didn't wallow and that you told her to. So I told her we'd have a weekend full of wallowing." Steph explained trying not to leave anything that might be important out.

"I'll be there in about forty five minutes. Order Pizza, Chinese and Indian. And send those guy friends of yours Rory mention lasted night to get tons of junk food and coffee. Please." Lorelai said.

"I'm on it. See you soon. Bye." Steph said hanging up. She then dialed Colin's number. "Hello?" Colin answered.

"Hey Col, It's Steph. I need to ask you three a huge favor." She said putting on her super sweet girly voice. "What do you need?" Colin asked curiously.

"Well, If you've talked to Logan you know about Rory's freak out. Well we're wallowing we need tons of ice cream, every candy imaginable and lots of coffee." She requested.

"We're on it." Colin said "Thanks. See you soon." Steph said hanging up. After ordering the food Steph went out to the living room to find Rory still crying on the couch.

Steph sat next to her. "Your mom's coming and I sent the guys on a junk food mission." She told her. Rory hugged Steph. "Thank you so much. I know I'm such a burden. I'm here one day and already I have freaked out."

"Rory don't worry about it. It's nice to have a friend to this stuff with. I never had a girlfriend that I was close to and though the guys try they aren't the best at wallowing. I'm here for you." Steph told her.

"If you ever need anything tell me, I'm here for you." Rory told Steph. "So what happened? What triggered the flip out?"

"Tristan called and said that I was cheating and that he wasn't going to put up with it. I flipped. I feel horrible about what I said to Logan. It's the third time I've told him off in 24 hours." Rory said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's about time someone besides Colin, Finn and I to tell Logan what they really think of him. He needs the reality check that not everyone loves him." Steph said causing Rory to laugh lightly.

Not more than 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Steph stood up "I hope it's the food I'm hungry." She opened the door and Colin, Logan and Finn came in carrying three bags each.

"We come baring massive quantities of junk food." Colin said walking into the kitchen area. "We officially got almost every candy ever made and 8 kinds of ice cream. But wait! That's not all! We also got 12 large coffees." Finn said in a game show hosts voice.

"Let me get you guys money." Steph said looking for her purse. "Hey, Don't worry about it." Logan told her. "Is she doing any better." Steph nodded. "A little. She didn't wallow. And when something that big happens and you don't deal with it, she just got overwhelmed and flipped." Logan nodded in comprehension.

"I'd tell you to go in there but you really are like this Tristan guy so I'd give her some time." Steph advised. "Alright, Just tell her I hope she feels better." Logan said as the three guys exited the dorm room.

Not more than five minutes after the guys left Lorelai knocked on the door. Steph answered it again and saw the brunette that was an older version of Rory.

"You must be Lorelai." Steph said smiling. "Yep. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for calling me. Where's my baby?"

Steph pointed to the couch as she went to get money because the delivery guys had all come. Lorelai walked into the living room to see Rory curled up on the couch still sniffling.

"I told you Ror, You have to wallow not only for your sake but for the sake of others." She said smiling sitting down next to her daughter.

"I know, But he called again and he said I cheated and I couldn't take it. All the pain of him hurting me came back." Rory said beginning to cry again.

"He hurt you, You went through a lot with him. But you'll get over him and find someone better. Someone who you deserve. Bible Boy will have to spend the rest of his life realizing what idiot he was for letting you go." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom." Rory said hugging her mother. Steph walked in carrying 5 bowls of assorted candy. Lorelai looked as if she approved. "Oh, This isn't even half of it." Steph assured her.

Lorelai and Rory followed her in to the Kitchen to see the massive candy, coffee, ice cream along with the food they ordered covering the counters.

"Where did you get all this food?" Lorelai asked astonished. "I called the guys and they brought it all over. Apparently they didn't know what to get so they got everything." Steph said laughing.

"Hey, No complaints here." Lorelai said. "Now Lets get this wallowing weekend started!"

The three girls sat up movie after movie. They mocked, Laughed, Cried and even quoted the movies. It was Sunday night when Lorelai agreed to leave after making sure Rory was at least 75 percent better.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai. Your defiantly not mom material, you're a college girl at heart!" Steph said. "Thanks for calling me. You're a great friend to my daughter. You and your friends. If you or Rory ever need me don't be afraid to call me." She gave Steph and Rory a hug.

"I'll see you girls later. Call me!" Lorelai said opening the door to Logan, Colin and Finn. Lorelai shut the door. "Which one of you is Logan?" She asked the three boys.

* * *

"That'd be me. Whatever I did I am so sorry." he said apologizing instinctively. "You didn't do anything but you seem to have a guilty conscious." She said smiling. Logan shrugged.

"I'm Lorelai, Rory's mother. And I want to say thank you. For calling Steph and not just leaving Rory alone. My daughters not crazy but she was really hurting and I am not sure what she would have done if she was alone."

"It's no problem. Any friend of Steph's is a friend of ours." Logan said gesturing to himself and Colin and Finn.

"Oh! That reminds me. I also would like to thank you guys for supplying massive amounts of junk food. I am going to send you three for all the wallowing trips." She laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to be going. I just wanted to say thanks."

The three of them watched as Lorelai left. "That's her mother?" Colin asked shocked. "My god those are good genes." Finn added.

The Three guys entered the dorm to find Steph on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys!" She greeted. "Thanks again for the food." She said not turning her attention away from the television. "No problem." Colin said sitting next to her.

"Where's Rory? We came to see her." Finn added. "She's in her room getting ready for her classes tomorrow. I do suggest you see her one at a time though. I mean she has had a tough weekend. We need to expose her to you three little by little." Steph said laughing.

"I'll go in first!" Finn said happily. Steph shook her head. "No, I think Logan should. Rory wants to talk to you."

* * *

Logan nodded and made his way to Rory's room. He knocked on the door lightly. Rory opened it and invited him.

"Hey." She said quietly. "Hey. You feeling better?" He asked her concerned. She nodded "Yeah, A lot. I am so sorry for flipping out on you." She said.

"It's ok. I understand." He said casually noticing she had already set her room up. "No, It's not ok. I said horrible things to you and I unloaded details I am sure you didn't want to know about my old relationship. I am sorry." Rory said again.

"It's fine really. As much as I hate to admit it, some of what you said was true." He admitted. Rory smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much. You're a great Friend."

* * *

In the common room Steph was talking with Colin and Finn. "I think Huntz likes Gilmore." Colin said. "What makes you think that?" Steph said raising an eyebrow.

"He was concerned about her. Usually if a girl breaks down in front of Logan he doesn't deal with it. He passes her off to someone else and goes on with his life. He didn't sleep last night. He was worried." Colin informed her.

"That is interesting. What do you think Gilmore thinks about Logan?" Finn asked. "I don't know. She just got out of that horrible messy relationship with a playboy who has a striking resemblance to Logan. But I think once Logan shows her his real side they might hit it off."

"I hope so. I like her. She's got spunk and can put Logan in his place, which is something you don't come across often." Finn said.

* * *

**Alright, There is chapter four of this story. I know this chapter was no where near light and Fluffy but I needed to establish a reason for Logan to want to protect Rory. The next chapter will be much less dramatic and much more fun. I promise. But for those of you who crave the drama.. This is not the last we will hear from Tristan. **

**I wrote this quickly so I apologize for any grammar, spelling and paragraphing errors. **

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please Tell me I really need to know what you all think!**


	5. Designated Date

**You guys are simply the best! I love opening my mail to see the reviews I always feel special.. And Yes.. I do realize that qualifies me as a loser.**

**Alright, So here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

It had been about a week since Rory's melt down. She had gotten rid of everything that reminded her of Tristan. She changed her cell number to be on the safe side. She had started class which she learned that her new friends were in most of her classes. She had already began working on a Article of the YDN. Rory was enjoying the start of her new life. Things were finally becoming normal again.

Rory was in her room taking a nap when she heard the three guys come into the common room. She learned this was a common occurrence. Though the guys had their own rooms they seemed to like Steph and hers better.

"This is bloody insane!" Rory heard Finn yell. He didn't seem happy and when Finn's not happy it's usually entertaining. Rory decided she could sleep later and got up to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rory asked emerging from her room. All six eyes were on her. "Is there a problem?" Rory asked cautiously.

"I like your pajamas." Finn told her as he wiggled his eye brows. Rory looked down to see her Betty Boop pajamas which included short shorts and a tank top.

"You've seen me in less Finn." She said referring to the pillow fight. "Yes, Love but that was because you were forced this ensemble was put on willingly."

"Whatever." She shrugged the comment off and sat on the couch next to Logan. "So guys, What's the problem?" She asked taking the coffee out of Logan's hand and drinking it.

"That was mine." Logan said dryly. "Yeah, Well it's not anymore." Rory retorted turning her attention back to Finn.

"If you two are done interrupting may I continue with our dilemma?" Finn asked impatiently. Logan and Rory bother nodded.

"Alright then. Our problem at hand. All three of us are being forced to this Charity Gala and well Colin.." Finn paused and smacked Colin on the back of the head. "Has already asked Steph to be his date."

"Bout damn time." Rory said not looking up. When the room got silent she looked around to see the three guys staring at her again. "Oh! Common! I've been here what a little less then two weeks and I can already tell they've got a thing for each other. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" she explained.

"I am going to act as if I did not just hear that." Colin said flatly. "Fine! Deny it all you want but it's the truth." Rory said smiling. Logan and Finn had been trying to convince Colin that he was in love with Steph but he wouldn't admit it.

"So, Back to the matter at hand. Why does it matter that Colin asked Steph to the gala?" Rory said.

"Well, Steph is our designated date. Usually when one of us have to go to a gala or something we take Steph because she's our friend. She's Family approved and has no expectations. But this time we are all being forced to go to the same Gala which means we have to get dates. Dates that will actually get made when I go flirt with a redhead!" Finn said sadly.

"Wait? The Swanson's Charity Gala?" Rory asked. "That's the one." Logan told her. "OH SHOOT! I Forgot about that! Both set of grandparents are expecting me to be there!" Rory said more to herself then to the guys.

"Both Sets?" Finn asked confused. "Yeah, My Gilmore Grandparents and My Hayden Grandparents." She said as if it were common knowledge.

"YOU'RE A HAYDEN?" Colin practically yelled. "Yeah, So?" Rory said confused. "Gilmore is a pretty impressive last name. But being a Hayden as well my god your like Royalty." Colin said in awe.

"Right. Well now I am in the same boat as you two." Rory said in a voice that sounded more annoyed then sad. "Be my date." Logan blurted out.

"What?" Rory said turning to him. "Well, If you're my date and I am yours there is no expectations from either of us."

Rory looked at him and considered her options. Of course she was going to go with Logan. She needed a date and she didn't feel like finding one for tonight. But she was going to make him work for it considering what he said about her when they first met.

"I don't know Logan. I mean after your little speech when I first met you. I think I made a promise with myself never to go out with you." Rory said acting as if she was unsure.

The look on Logan's face was Priceless. "Oh Common! I apologized, I've proved myself a good guy…For the most part. Plus I think I owe it to you to show you I am not as big of an ass on a date as you think I am." He said smirking.

"Ahh, But then wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a no expectations date?" Rory asked. Logan opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. Rory laughed "Of course I will go with you Logan."

"Thank you so much! My parents will be thrilled!" He said laughing. "Your parents and all of my grandparents. We show up together and they are going to plan our wedding." Rory said flatly.

"Your probably right, Ace." Logan told her. "No, I am right. I mean my grandparents were thrill when I told them I was dating a DuGrey. They will be doing a happy dance from me just showing up with a Huntzberger." Rory said.

"DuGrey?" Finn asked. "Yeah, That's Tristan's last name." Rory said nonchalantly. "I Cannot believe I never put two and two together!" Logan whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked. "TRISTAN DUGREY! We've known him since we were toddlers he used to be the forth member of your little group. But then we went to boarding school and his parents kept him here. We never got close as friends again. But he did mention he was dating a girl. He called her Mary though." Logan explained quietly but the tone of his voice was angry and shocked at the same time.

"Mary. Figures he wouldn't use my real name." Rory laughed. "Your laughing? Why are you laughing." Finn asked.

"Look, Tristan's an ass. Life goes on I am not going to dwell on him. But if you excuse me I must go call Steph. We have some dress shopping to do." Rory excused herself from the room.

"He's going to be there tonight you know." Colin said looking at Logan and Finn. "I know." Logan said already trying to formulate a plan in his head.

* * *

Rory had called Steph and within the hour they were at the mall looking for Dresses. "I like this one." Rory stated. Showing Steph a very basic black dress. Steph shook her head. "No, Your getting something out of the ordinary."

"I don't like the sound of that." Rory said. "Every party you've ever attended you've probably worn a black knee length dress. With the occasional changes in fabric, design and arm lengths." Steph told her.

"I don't see a problem." Rory said slightly annoyed. "It was you who said you wanted a fresh start. Wanted to change peoples impression of you. This is the perfect away. Show up wearing something that isn't predictable." Steph coaxed.

"Like that?" Rory asked interested in Steph's suggestion. "Like this." Steph said holding up a dress. Rory's eyes widened. "That's…That's some dress." Rory managed to say. "Yes it is. Now please at least Try it on." Steph pushed Rory into the dressing room.

Rory came out and shook her head no. The dress however looked phenomenal on Rory. It's dark blue material hugged her curves but wasn't to tight. Sure it was lower in the front and shorter in length then what Rory usually wore but it was the perfect dress.

"Your getting it." Steph declared. "Are you sure it's not to much?" Rory asked unsure of the dress. "It's the perfect dress. Plus, Logan won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Why does it matter if Logan can't keep his eyes off me." Rory asked shocked. "You cannot possible be that naïve." Steph retorted.

Rory was confused but she wasn't going to press the issue. "I mean Logan is pretty good looking…Who am I kidding he's hot. But he'd never like a girl like me. He's with a new girl every night and I can't even compare to any of them. Plus I don't want to be with Logan. He's not a commitment guy, So it doesn't even matter." Rory thought to herself.

* * *

About seven o'clock the Logan, Colin, Finn and Finn's date Rosemary walked into the dorm. "WE'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" Steph yelled from the bathroom.

Steph walked out wearing a red dress that left Colin speechless. "You look absolutely amazing." Colin told her. "Thanks." Steph said shyly.

"Where's Rory?" Logan asked. "She's over thinking things." Steph said annoyed as she walked into Rory's room with out even knocking and pulled Rory out.

Rory's face was bright red. "Hello." She said giving everyone a small smile. "Ace… You look…You…Wow." was all Logan could manage to get out.

"Thanks… I think." Rory said tilting her head to the side confused. "Lets get this torture over with shall we?" Steph said linking her arm with Colin and leaving the room.

Logan and Rory linked arms as did Finn and Rosemary. "This is going to be an interesting night." Rory whispered to Logan. "Ace, You have not idea." he told her back.

The ride in the Limo was short but with Finn being there and already half drunk it certainly wasn't boring. The pulled up to the mansion. "I hate these things." Rory mumbled. "Join the Club." Colin told her.

* * *

As the walked in each couple split apart to make the rounds. "So, Which set of adults to you want to hit first?" Logan asked

"How about we do the Gilmore's, The Hayden's then the Huntzberger's." Rory suggested. "We'll go from least scary to most." Logan shook his head. "I was thinking we'd go Gilmore, Huntzberger, then the Hayden's."

"Why?" Rory asked. "Well, You didn't grow up in this world and the Hayden's are your grandparents but in the world of Hartford the Hayden's have even more power then the Huntzberger's." Logan explained.

"Why's that?" Rory was still confused. "Because Strobe Hayden is a member of the Supreme Court. Mitchum Huntzberger just owns newspapers." Logan told her.

"Right. Well then it's settled we'll do it your way." Rory said taking his hand. Logan raised an eyebrow at this action. "Moral Support." Rory said. Logan laughed "Your something else, Ace."

Rory smiled "Glad you noticed." She said then pulled him towards her Grandparents.

"Hello Grandma, Grandpa." Rory said smiling. She hesitantly let go of Logan's hand and gave them both a hug. "You Both know Logan Huntzberger." Rory said gesturing to the Blonde boy at her side.

"Logan! Pleasure to see you again." Richard said. "You two Richard, How's the insurance business treating you?" Logan asked putting on his best society front.

"It's well. We'll Have to catch up some other time tonight I am sure you both are making the rounds." Richard said knowingly.

"Yes, Of course. See you two later." Logan said grabbing Rory's hand in his own again. Rory looked at their hands "Moral Support." he smirked. "Ah, Of course." Rory laughed.

"So that wasn't so bad right?" Logan asked. "Oh, Not bad. My grandmothers face lit up like a Christmas tree when I told them you were my date." Rory said.

"Just wait till you see the look on my mothers face when I show up with someone who isn't Stephanie. Or someone with a Negative IQ." Logan told her causing Rory to laugh.

"Hello Mom, Dad." Logan said as the couple turned around. "Logan! How are you, Dear?" Shira asked her son. "I'm good." Logan said shortly. "Whose this lovely young woman with you?" Mitchum asked knowing she looked familiar.

"This is Rory Gilmore." Logan said gesturing to her. Shira noted that her son was holding on to the girls hand tightly. "Lorelai Gilmore?" Mitchum asked.

Rory nodded. "Yes, That's my full name." Mitchum eyes widened when he realized who this girl was. "Strobe, Francine, Richard and Emily's Granddaughter." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yeah Sir." Rory said unsure of what else she could say. "Oh, Nonsense call me Mitchum calling me sir makes me fell old."

"That's cause you are." Logan mumbled his breathe. "What was that?" Mitchum asked. "Nothing." Logan said quickly. Rory nudge Logan in the side forcing him to stifle a laugh.

"Mom. Dad. We've still got to say hello to some people so we'll talk to you later." Logan said. Both his parents bid them a due as they walked away.

"You are aware that my mother ways trying to decide which would be better a Spring or Summer wedding. And my father was telepathically telling me not screw around with you." Logan announced once they left.

"I want a fall wedding and as for you screwing around with me… That sounds dirty." Rory said with a smirk.

"Finn would be proud at the way you turned that into a sexual innuendo." Logan told her. "So would my mother." Rory added causing both of them to laugh.

As the two of them were walking around trying to find the Hayden's they both were laughing and enjoying each other's company still not realizing they were holding hands.

As soon as Rory spotted her other grandparents Logan stiffened. "Are you actually, nervous." Rory said laughing at Logan. "No, Not nervous. I am intimidated. These are very important people and my father will cut me off If I embarrass him." Logan told her.

"Your kidding?" Rory asked. "No, Sadly I'm not." he informed her. "Well, Then we should make this quick and painless so you don't have time to tell any inappropriate jokes." Rory joked.

"That's not even funny. I have grown to love my American Express black. Please do not kid about it being taken away." Logan said causing Rory to laugh.

"Lorelai? Is that you?" Francine said. "Yes, Grandma it's me." Rory said hugging her grandmother. "How are you?" Rory asked politely.

"I am well. Whose this handsome young man beside you?" Francine asked. "This is Logan Huntzberger." Logan took Francine's hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hayden."

"Such a charmer. Just like your grandfather." Francine said. "Where's Grandpa?" Rory asked. Francine looked around "OH! There he is!" She said waving Strobe over.

"Hello Lorelai, How are you my dear?" Strobe asked hugging Rory. "I'm Great. How are you?" Rory asked. "I'm wonderful. Glad to see you." Strobe said.

"Oh Grandpa. Please forgive my manners. This is Logan Huntzberger." Rory introduced. "Hello Logan. Your Father is Mitchum I presume." Strobe asked shaking Logan's hand.

"Yes sir." Logan told him quietly. "I won't keep you two kids much longer, I see the Morgan's son trying to get your attention so I will let you two leave. We'll Catch up later."

* * *

"Nice To meet you both." Logan said as they departed to the table where their friends sat. "Now, was that scary?" Rory asked .

"Yes, Very." Logan told her. "But I think my American Express is safe." Rory laughed at this. They arrived at the table to see their friends staring at them.

"What?" Rory asked. Steph just pointed to their hands which were still entangled in each others. "Oh, It was for moral support. We had to Face one set of parents and two sets of grandparents." Rory said nonchalantly.

"I see." Colin said skeptically. Logan pulled out a chair for Rory as she sat down and began to talk to Steph and Rosemary. "Logan, Mate can we talk to you." Finn asked as the three boys excused themselves from the table.

They went out into the lobby. "Logan, Tristan he's here and has been eyeing you two all night." Colin said quietly. "I haven't seen him yet but I did see his parents." Logan told them. "What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"I'll keep a look out but I am not going to tell Rory. I don't want her to worry. If he approaches her. Then we'll watch the bastard like a hawk." Logan instructed.

The three walked back to their table to see dinner was being served. "Is everything alright?" Rory asked Logan concerned.

"Yeah, For now it is." He gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

So there is the fifth chapter. I know not great, But there confrontation is a coming. This was a light chapter. I don't want Mitchum and Shira to hate Rory so in this story they won't.

I do realize Colin and Steph are together again in this Story but I like them as a couple. Finn isn't dating Rosemary she was just his date, For now.

Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me. OH! And I would love to get suggestions on how Tristan should approach them! REVIEW!


	6. Anything for you

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I cannot get enough of them! Thanks so much for the input I love it!**

**I'd like to thank sparxx27 for the idea of the confrontation between Rory and Tristan.

* * *

**

Dinner had ended and everyone had went back to mingling. Logan, Colin, Steph, Rory, Finn and Rosemary were all still sitting at their table when the band began to play and couples made there way to the floor to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Colin ask Steph. Steph nodded excitedly as she took Colin's hand as he lead her to the floor.

"Dancing does sound like Fun." Rosemary hinted. "I agree with whatever you say, Love." Finn said standing up and offering his hand to Rosemary.

"Finn, I am not going home with you tonight." Rosemary said sternly. "Ah, The night is young I still have time to change your mind." Finn remarked winking as the couple left for the floor as well.

"Don't bother. I don't dance." Logan told Rory. "I wasn't going to ask. The guy is supposed to ask." Rory told him. "Common Ace. Aren't you for the whole women's movement? Not waiting around for a guy to give you what you want." Logan said mockingly.

"If you must know Huntzberger. I don't really like dancing." Rory told him. Logan nodded. "I see. Since neither of us are in a dancing mood how about I go get us some more drinks." he suggested.

"Alright, I am going to go to the ladies room. I'll be back soon." Rory said. They both walked their separate ways.

* * *

Rory was walking to the bathroom to fix her make up when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the coat room.

"Hello Mary. Of course Your not a Mary anymore are you. I think I took care of that. I like your dress.. You never dressed like that for me.. You should have, maybe I wouldn't have cheated." Tristan said. "Whatever. I'm out of here." Rory said turning on her heel but once again he grabbed her arm.

"Tristan, Let me go." Rory said sharply. "I can't do that because I am not to sure how I feel about you going out there to be Logan Huntzberger's new flavor of the week."

"What are you talking about?" Rory again tried to pull away but his grip got tighter. "I've been hearing all night how you and Huntzberger are the newest socialite couple." He spat at her. "In fact my own mother told me how cute of a couple you two are."

"Tristan, For all you know we'd still be together if you could have kept your pants zipped." Rory said bitterly. "Hey, I wanted to bang someone who knew what they were doing." Tristan retorted.

"Ok. So lemme get this straight. You wanted to break up so you could fuck people who had better sex skills then me but yet you insist on calling, tracking me down and pulling me into a closet for what?" Rory asked impatiently.

"I still love my Mary and you might not have a clue what your doing in bed but I still want you to be mine." Tristan told her. "To bad. I don't want you." Rory said quietly.

"That's where I think differently. You do want me Mary and your going to have me. Right now." Tristan told her.

Rory looked into his eyes they were not bright and full of playfulness like in high school, They were now dark and clouded over with pain and maliciousness.

Tristan crashed his lips onto Rory's but she pulled away. "Tristan, Please don't do this." Rory begged. "SHUT UP!" He said slamming her hard against a wall.

Rory managed to push him back into a coat rack and ran out of the coat room to find Logan. She didn't know why but Logan was the first person she wanted to find and at the moment she didn't want to analyze it.

* * *

"Logan!" Rory said letting tears fall as she found him chatting with Finn and Colin at the table. "Ace, What's the matter." Logan asked getting more concerned.

"Tristan…He…Grabbed me…Help.." Was all Logan could understand her. But he noticed the bruise on her arm already starting to form. "Where is he?" Logan asked furiously. "Coat Room." Rory whispered.

"You stay here. I'll be right back." Logan said hurriedly walking to the coat room with out anyone noticing his rush.

"DuGrey." Logan said walking into the coatroom to see Tristan. "What the hell do you want Huntzberger? Did little Mary go crying to you?" Tristan mocked.

"Her name is Rory." Logan said calmly. "Same difference. Listen, Why are you here defending her honor? She's not your type. She's not a slut, which was evident by her lack of abilities in bed. You'll get bored. Your just like me."

Just then Finn and Colin walked into the room. "Do we have a problem here? Because the crying girl out there seems to tell me that there is." Finn said.

"Will the three of you go away? Rory cries because another guy hurts her and you feel as if you have to take care of her. She's like a lost little puppy, You want to help her and keep her until she turns into an old dog. Then you take her to the pound and another person comes to take care of her. It's her cycle. So maybe in a way she is a slut. So I take it back, She is your type Huntz." Tristan drunkenly rambled.

Logan couldn't control himself this guy who supposedly once loved this girl was saying all this horrible stuff about her. Logan's fist collided with Tristan's jaw as Tristan stumbled backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Tristan yelled. "YOU! Don't you dare talk about her like that ever again. In fact stay the hell away from her. I don't want you near her ever, because if she so much as tells me she saw just a glance of you. I promise that you will be in much more pain than you are now."

With one last glare Logan exited the coatroom with Colin and Finn following. Logan walked back into the Ballroom to see Rory still crying.

* * *

Logan walked up to the table and took Rory into his arms. For some reason he felt Rory needed to be there he wanted to comfort her. The hand holding before would have freaked him out with any other girl but with Rory it seemed to fit.

She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. "Rory, we're gonna get you out of here." Logan said softly feeling her nod.

Without saying goodbye to anyone the six of them left the Gala and headed to the limo. Once in the limo Logan wrapped his arms around Rory.

* * *

"So what did the bloody bastard do to you Ror?" Finn asked. Of course he had to be the one to break the silence. Everyone else was to chicken to do it.

Rory went to speak but Steph cut her off. "Ror, You don't have to tell us what he did or said." Rory smiled slightly. "Your all my friends, You were there for me. The least I can do is give you all an explanation."

"Alright, But as long as you know you don't have to tell us." Colin added. Rory nodded. "I was going to fix my make up and he pulled me into the coat room. He was drunk and going on about how everyone was saying Logan and I were the new socialite couple. I told him we'd might still be together if he knew how to keep his pants zipped. Then he countered saying he wanted to have sex with someone who knew what they were doing." Rory stopped letting what she had just said process in her friends heads.

Finn went to say something but Rory stopped him. "Lemme just get this out then you can make all the comments you want." Everyone nodded.

"Then I asked him if he wanted to be free and sleep with whoever he wanted so bad then why did he continue to track me down. He said he still wanted me and I told him I didn't want him. He then proceeded to kiss me and when I pulled away he slammed me into a wall. I managed to push him away and run away." Rory finished.

"Can I talk now?" Finn asked. Rory nodded. "Ok, First and For most. You're a firecracker to begin with Love. The odds are your amazing in bed." He said forcing Rory to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Secondly, I Think Logan, Colin and I should go back and beat the hell out of the bastard. Because one punch was not enough." Finn finished.

"Finn!" Logan said unaware of how Rory would react to him hitting Tristan. Rory turned in Logan's arms "You punched him?". Logan nodded. She picked up his hand and ran her fingers over his fist that was red from the impact of the hit.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "Anything for you, Ace, Anything." Logan told her. They pulled into Yale and said goodbye to the driver.

* * *

"Finn, Walk me home." Rosemary said suggestively. "I knew my exotic charm would win you over!" He said happily.

But before he left he turned to Rory. "Love call me if you need me." He gave her a hug then began to walk away with Rosemary.

"Well Steph and I are going to go out to a movie. We'll see you guys later." Colin told them as they walked away.

Logan looked at Rory who still looked scared. "You ok?" Rory shrugged. "Just a little shaken up I guess." She told him.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Logan said putting his arm around her shoulder. They up to the dorm Rory sat on the couch and Logan sat next to her. "Ace, Go change. I'll make you some coffee." Rory nodded.

Ten minutes later Rory came out with her hair in a messy pony tail, Ducky Pajamas and no makeup. Logan handed her a cup of coffee. "You look comfortable." He said laughing lightly.

"It's more than you can say." She said noting he was still in his tux. "Well looks like you have everything you need here." Logan told her. "I guess I'll be at my dorm if you need me."

Logan went to talk out of the door but Rory ran up to stop him. "Will you come back after you change?" She asked shyly. Logan was shocked "Of course Ace, Like I said anything for you." He kissed her forehead and left with a promise he'd be back within the hour.

* * *

About forty five minutes later Logan returned showered and changed. Rory opened the door and took in Logan appearance. "I told you to wear something more comfortable not dress pants." Rory joked.

"They are in the bag. I cannot walk across campus wearing pajama pants." Logan said. "I've done it." Rory pointed out. "I certainly don't look as cute in pajama pants as you do." He said causing her to blush.

"God I love when my Ace blushes." He thought. "Wait, I **_love_** when **_my_** Ace blushes? Since when do I throw those words around?" Logan thought to himself but shook his head clear of those thoughts.

"So What's the game plan Gilmore?" he asked. "I though we'd just bum out on the couch, eat junk food and watch movies. What would do you say to that?" Rory asked.

"I'd say lets get this party started." Logan sat on the couch as Rory put a DVD in. "What are we watching?" Logan asked curiously. "Breakfast Club. One of my favorites." Rory said settling onto the couch.

Half way through the movie Rory laid down and put her head on Logan's chest. "Apparently I am a better pillow than the one you have right there." He joked. "Well duh! Your like a big giant teddy bear!" Rory said smiling and returning her thoughts to the movie.

"Why does she have to be so cute?" Logan said to himself. "Here I go again with the thinking she's adorable. I need to get rid of these thoughts. I don't do commitment which she does plus even if I was going to try she just had a horrible break up." Logan again shook his head. He was clearly going insane.

The movie ended and Logan looked down to notice Rory was fast asleep. "She did have a long day." he thought. He was comfortable in the position he was in and Rory looked comfortable to. Logan shut the light off and he restarted the movie so he could watch till he fell asleep.

About two o'clock Steph and Colin came in. "Colin, Quick come here." Steph whispered. Colin quickly but quietly made his way over to the couch. To see Rory and Logan snuggled together in the glow of the TV screen.

"How Logan do you think it'll take them?" Steph asked. "I think Logan has already realized he's started to fall." Colin told her. Steph grabbed her camera out of her purse and took a few pictures then left the camera on the table.

"I want them to see how adorable they are." She said smiling as she and Colin walked to her room.

* * *

**I know this was shorter but I wanted to update this quickly because I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter so this is an incentive.. After all I am putting off my Geometry homework for you guys!**

**So that was probably the end of Tristan.. At least for a while plus I added a little Rogan action..**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Hate it? Love it? Please Review I NEED to know!**


	7. Charity Case

**I am in English class which has a substitute. So that means I am supposed to sit here for 80 minutes and do nothing? I think not, This is the perfect opportunity to write because one, I have nothing better to do and two, none of my friends are in this class so I don't have anyone to talk to.**

**Sorry that last chapter was so short but still Thank you so much for the Reviews! I love them so much, The really help me keep my short attention span concentrated on the story.**

**So without further a due here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad isn't it?

* * *

**

Rory woke up feeling a heavy weight on stomach. She looked up to realize Logan was asleep with his arms wrapped around her. At first she couldn't remember what had occurred for her to be in this position but then the events of the previous night flooded back.

Rory though about the things that happened yesterday "Dress shopping with Steph, Going to the Gala, Tristan being an ass, Logan punching Tristan, Logan staying with me." Rory thought to herself.

Just thinking about it all made her head hurt Rory snuggled back into Logan's arms and fell asleep again. Not more than ten minutes later did Logan wake up.

He opened his eyes to see Rory snuggled into his arms. "She looks like an angel." he thought to himself. "This is pathetic, This girl has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it. I'm whipped to a girl that isn't even my girlfriend yet. Hold on.. **Yet?**" he said the last part out loud.

"What's yet?" Rory whispered sleep still evident in her voice. "Nothing, I hope I didn't wake you." Logan said. "When my pillow decided to move I knew it was time for me to get up." she smiled sweetly at him.

Rory sat up slightly but was still leaning on Logan. "Was that camera there last night?" Rory asked him. Logan shrugged "I don't think so."

Rory leaned forward causing her shirt to reveal the bottom of her back. For some reason Logan had to control himself not to touch her soft skin.

Rory leaned back with the camera. "It's us." She said a little confused. "It's us sleeping last night." Logan clarified.

Both of them sat there confused when Steph and Colin walked into the dorm. "Morning Sleeping beauties." Steph said cheerfully handing Rory a cup of coffee

"Normally I would get angry at your peppiness this early in the morning but you brought Coffee. So I love you for the day." Rory said before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Early? It's ten thirty in the morning." Colin told her. "On a Sunday." Rory added as if that said everything.

"So who was practicing their photography skills last night?" Logan asked motioning to the camera. "Ah, I was. You two are just so adorable." Steph said.

All of a sudden Logan felt uncomfortable he decided he need to leave and he needed to leave now. "Right, Well I hate to be a downer but I've got some things I've got do. So I'll see you all later." Logan said carefully getting off the couch and grabbing his things and leaving.

"Well that was odd." Colin observed. "Where's the newspaper?" Rory asked unfazed by the way Logan abruptly left.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock on a Sunday night and Rory and Steph were watching Desperate Housewives. "The gay kids a hottie." Steph said. "Well, I don't think he's gay in real life. Maybe you got a shot." Rory joked.

Steph's eyes widened. "REALLY?" Rory shook her head. "Your crazy." "A girl can wish can't she?" Steph said laughing.

The dorm room phone rang both girls yelled 'not it' unfortunately Rory was to slow. She groaned as she got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" … "Hey Finn, What's up?" … "Finn, It's Sunday. I have class tomorrow and we are watching desperate housewives." .. "Yes the show with the redhead."… "Ugh! Fine lemme ask Steph."

Rory turned to Steph "Finn wants us to come out and play." Rory said. "Pub?" Steph questioned. Rory nodded. "Count us in. We can tape the shows."

Rory picked the phone back up "Finn, Steph'll be there soon." … "I told you I've got class." … "FINE! I'll be there!" Rory said hanging up the phone.

Steph looked at her and laughed. Rory looked frustrated "Finn is very convincing, I swear he could sell ice to a penguin!" Rory exclaimed walking to her room to get ready.

* * *

About forty five minutes later Rory and Steph walked into the pub. Rory was wearing tight jeans and a red sweater and Steph was wearing tight jeans and a Green sweater.

"You ladies look nice." Colin said causing both girls to blush. "Rory Love, Lemme introduce you to the gang!" Finn said obviously slightly drunk.

'This is Robert, Seth, Juliet, Rosemary, Colin, Steph, Logan and… Logan's random flavor of the week." Finn finished as he pointed a blonde girl next to Logan.

"I already know Colin, Rosemary, Steph and Logan. But Robert, Juliet, Seth and…" Rory stopped when she focused on Logan's date. "Amber." The girl said cheerfully.

"Ok, well Amber, Juliet, Seth and Robert it's nice to meet you all. I'm Rory." They all said hello to her. "So what's the discussion of the night?" Steph asked as she and Rory sat down. Rory was sitting next to Robert and Amber.

"We were about to play I never." Amber said again with her voice full of cheerfulness. "OH! Can I play!" Rory asked excitedly. "Sure." Finn said placing a shot glass in front of Rory and filling it.

"I'll start. That way I can get my turn out of the way before you guys make the game dirty." Seth said. "Yeah, We do tend to do that don't we." Robert said laughing.

"I've never…. I've never taken ballet lessons." Steph said. Rory and Amber both took a shot. "You took ballet too?" Amber asked Rory. "Yeah for about a month then I realized I absolutely sucked." Rory said laughing at herself. "I wasn't that good either but my mom forced me until I was about twelve." Amber explained.

Logan watched the two girls talking. He didn't like it. Not only did he not like that Finn hadn't mentioned Rory was coming but He didn't like that he had a date with him. Rory seemed so unfazed that he was with another girl and that bothered him. Not only was Rory unfazed she was having a conversation with the girl. A girl Logan knew didn't have half the brain Rory did.

"LOGAN! HELLO! I KNOW YOU DID SO JUST TAKE THE SHOT!" Finn said bring Logan back from his thoughts. "I'm sorry what was it. Juliet said she never got arrested. And It is common knowledge that you have.. On more than one occasion."

Logan took his shot. "My turn" Robert said. "I've never kissed a member of the same sex." Steph, Juliet, Amber, Finn, Colin and Rory all took a shot.

Rory gave Colin and Finn a confused look. "It was a drunken game of truth or date that I would really not like to relive!" Colin said bitterly. Causing everyone to laugh.

"What about you Love?" Finn asked. "You don't seem like the girl to do that." Rory smirked "Well then what kind of girl to do I seem like?" she suggestively.

"Reporter Girl's kinky. I like that." Finn said. "Reporter Girl?" Rory asked. "I'm not allowed to call you Ace. Logan yelled at me." Finn informed her.

"I see." Rory said looking at Logan who looked away as soon as she made eye contact with him. "Want to regale us with the tale, Love?" Finn asked excitedly.

"It was nothing, Just spin the bottle. You can't control where that bottle lands." Rory said nonchalantly. "I wish you would have lied, Because that was terribly disappointing." Finn said taking a shot.

"Finn you can't just take a shot when your thirsty, That defeats the point of the game." Juliet said. "I'm bored of this game, Plus I see a redhead!" He said winking and walking away from the table.

"It's getting late and I have a class tomorrow at seven. Robert, Seth walk me home." Juliet demanded. "You could have at least asked us." Robert told her.

"No, Because then you would have denied my request at least if I demand it I know you will do it." Juliet told him. "I like your thinking." Rory commented. "I don't" Robert mumbled. Juliet hit him upside the head.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you. We should hang out again sometime." Juliet said as she walked out of the pub with Robert and Seth following her.

"Where the hell did Steph go?" Rory asked looking around the table to see that Logan, Amber and her were the only three there.

"To the nearest Closet with Colin?" Logan offered. Rory half smiled. "Well, I don't want to be a third wheel so I'll be going. Amber it was nice to meet you Logan I see you around." Rory said getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Logan said following her out of the pub leaving Amber sitting alone. "Yeah?" Rory asked turning around to look at him. "You can't walk back to your dorm alone at night." Logan told her.

"I refuse to drag Finn away from his redhead he'd hate me forever, your on a date, Colin and Steph are M.I.A. and Seth and Robert just left. Looks like I can. But thanks for the concern."

"I'm not on a date." Logan retorted. "She was introduced to me as your flavor of the week Logan." Rory said.

"I took her out once before when I got to the bar she came up to me I invited her to sit down. That's all. We aren't on a date. I can tell her I have to go and I can take you home."

"Why?" Rory asked shortly. "What do you mean why? I don't want you walking alone at night. It's not safe."

"Look Logan, Don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful for what you've done for me. I cannot thank you enough. But I told you I refuse to be your charity case. I've played that role before and it didn't get me anywhere I wanted to be. So please, Go back to Amber. Bring her to your place and do what you were planning on doing before Finn called me down to the pub." Rory said calmly as she turned around and walked to her dorm leaving Logan in the parking lot.

* * *

When Rory got back she locked her doors and put on some pajamas. She looked at the clock that said Eleven thirty nine. She picked up her cell phone anyways and called a familiar number.

"Someone better be dying." The voice said into the phone. "Mommy. I need to talk." Rory whined. "Rory, Hunny, Baby, Sweetie, My one and only child. What could you possibly want at eleven forty at night."

"Gosh, You living with Luke has really made you turn into a old person." Rory said laughing. "I resent that! I am not old!" Lorelai retorted.

"Luke has old person tendencies that include going to bed at nine o'clock. Your old by association." Rory reasoned. "That is good logic I guess, So anyways what do you need." Lorelai asked.

"I need to tell someone about my weekend I need a opinion on my life." "OH! I love stories! I like to heckle them!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Mom! You cannot heckle my life!" "Fine, I won't heckle…Much. Please just tell mommy the problem." Lorelai told her.

"Ok, Well you know that Charity Gala I had to go to, Well I went as Logan's date because I forgot about it and neither of us wanted a date with expectations. Well while we were at the gala Tristan attacked me and Logan punched Tristan out. So then last night Logan stayed with me and we fell asleep on the couch together. And Then tonight I went to the pub with Steph but then she snuck off with Colin and so I had to walk home alone but Logan said he didn't want me to even though he had a date. He denied it was a date but I know it was and so I told him that I didn't want to be his charity case. Because I was technically Tristan's charity case and look what happen with that!." Rory rambled as tears started to stream down her face.

"Baby, It's ok. Lets figure this out." Lorelai said calmly. "It seems to me Logan likes you and you don't want to believe that."

"No mom, Logan doesn't like me. He feels bad for me. I broke up with my boyfriend and he feels he has to take care of me. That same thing happened with Tristan." Rory sobbed.

"I'm not sure it's the same situation." Lorelai told her daughter. "Look Ror, Logan doesn't seem like the type of guy who would spend his time with a girl if he doesn't like her. He may have only met you because of Steph but he isn't forced to watch out for you like he seems willing to be."

"Tristan looked out for me after Dean." Rory tried to reason. "Tristan had something to prove, His goal was to de-virgionize the schools Mary and in the process he fell for you. Logan doesn't have anything to prove. The guy can have practically whoever he wants he wouldn't hang around if he didn't want to."

"It's just, Every time I see him I see Tristan." Rory confided. "Babe, I know Tristan hurt you. But he's your past at least give Logan a chance. For all you know his feelings are purely platonic."

"Maybe your right, Thanks mom." Rory said sniffling. "No problem. Call me tomorrow we can plan a movie night or something. Love you."

"Love you to mom. Bye." Rory hung up her phone. She laid down and thought about her mothers insight on the situation.

"She's right. He's not Tristan." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Logan walked into his dorm around twelve to find Steph and Colin on the couch watching television. "I'd like to thank you two for disappearing tonight." Logan said sarcastically.

"I don't know what your talking about." Steph said innocently. "Whatever." Logan mumbled as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Steph asked. "I'm going to find out." Colin said getting up and walking into Logan's room without knocking.

"What's your problem?" Colin asked sitting on Logan's desk chair. "There is no problem." Logan snapped back.

"Yeah, And Finn has a simply platonic love of redheads." Colin joked "Tell me." Logan sighed he knew he had to tell him. "Rory thinks I am only being nice to her because I think have to." Logan said quietly.

"What? Is she aware that you've never done anything this nice for a girl with out the intention of getting them into bed the same night?" Colin asked. "That's not true." Logan said slightly above a whisper.

"You did nice things for a girl once, For Crystal." Colin said cautiously. "Yeah. And look what happened with that! I do nice things again and the girl thinks she's my charity case!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, You may know a lot but you don't know her whole story. Something happened with her, Something that makes her have a hard time trusting."

"I like her." Logan said in a quiet voice again. "I know. Give her time. Show her the real Logan the one Steph, Finn and I know not the Logan that Yale knows. You have to gain her trust."

Logan nodded. "Thanks man." "No Problem. Now if you don't mind Steph is still on the couch." Colin said winking.

Logan laughed. "I need her to trust me. I need her in my life even if It' just a friend." Logan thought sadly.

* * *

**That concludes another chapter! This one is a little Longer then the last and I know there little Rogan action but I had to get the point across that Tristan did some damage to Rory and Logan has to be the Hero (Because he's just so cute when he plays the hero!).There _is_ Rogan in the next Chapter so don't fret! **

**Oh! And I have nothing against Desperate Housewives I love that show! And I don't know if the kid is gay in real life so don't hold me to it.**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me what your ideas are for the next chapter because frankly mine sucks…**


	8. The offer

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They are really helping me write this story! **

**I made an error last chapter. I said Rory had dated Jess and in the beginning I said Jess was non existent. But to help me write the story there will be a Jess. So if that confuses anyone please Ask.**

**I would have gotten this chapter out sooner however the one I wrote sucked. I even submitted it. It was posted for about fifteen minutes before I realized I couldn't keep it because it sucked. **

**So on with the next Chapter….

* * *

**

The week passed quickly and Rory had been very caught up in her school work and the YDN. Every time she saw Logan he would smile at her and walk away. Steph told her he was giving her space and then when she wanted to talk he would be there.

Rory wanted to say something to Logan but she wasn't sure what she'd say. He's been so nice trying to make sure she was safe and she brushed his kindness off.

Friday afternoon Rory walked into the YDN to work on an article when she saw Logan sleeping at the desk across from hers.

Rory laughed inwardly. She knew he was only there to get his father off his back. She also knew he enjoyed bothering Doyle beyond belief.

After about an hour Rory had finished and handed in her article. She shut down her computer and noticed that Logan was still sleeping and even loudly snoring.

Rory jotted a note on to a piece of paper and turned it into a paper air plane. As she walked out she shot it causing it to hit Logan in the head. Making sure he got the note she left the newsroom and ventured to the coffee cart.

Not long after Logan caught up with her. "Thanks for waking me up, Doyle was staring at me when I woke up. Kind of creepy actually." Logan said shivering at the thought.

Rory laughed and handed him a cup of coffee. "Doyle is kind of creepy to begin with." She said smiling. Logan smiled back he missed her. He didn't know how he could miss a girl he's know a little less than a month but he did.

"So I wanted to talk to you about last weekend." Rory began. "Listen, I know I came off as a jerk. I just didn't want you walking alone through the campus. There are creeps and weirdos and Finn walking around out there." Logan said.

Rory laughed as she heard him say Finn. "I know and I shouldn't have went off. It's just I have a past of becoming people's lost puppy and I don't want that." Rory explained.

"Lost puppy?" Logan questioned. He had remembered Tristan comparing her to a lost puppy and It made him mad to think that Rory actually thought about herself that way.

"Yeah, I broke up with Dean and Jess took care of me. I broke up with Jess and Tristan took care of me. I guess I don't want anyone to take care of me. Hence the Charity Case reference." Rory told him.

"You aren't my Charity Case. Finn maybe because he is in some serious need of guidance but you aren't. I know you can take care of yourself from the brief talk I had with your mother she seemed a little shocked that you broke down like you did. It was obviously out of the norm for you."

"You talked with my mom?" Rory asked. "Not the point Ace. The point is I need you to know I am not helping you because I think I have to. Ask anyone around here and I don't do that kind of stuff. I don't help people with their problems usually I try and find away to let Colin deal with it." Logan admitted.

Rory looked at him "By the look on your face I can tell there is a reason for it." "Reason for what?" Logan asked.

"A reason you don't want to get to involved in peoples lives. You don't want to get attached to them." Rory said quietly. Logan was silent for a few minutes before he looked at her "There is a reason."

"You don't have to tell me." Rory said sweetly. "I know about your past relationship it's only fair you know about mine right?" Logan asked her.

"Well if you put it that way, Spill it Huntzberger." Rory joked. Logan gave her a weak smile. Rory moved closer to him "I was kidding, you really don't have to tell me. Especially if it's going to bring up bad memories."

"No, I want to tell you. It was my senior year of high school and I had never had a serious girlfriend I sort of played the field like I do now. Well one day while I was skipping fifth period English I came across a girl named Crystal. She was crying and I was curious so I went up to her and asked what was wrong. Apparently she had just broken up with her boyfriend because he said she wasn't good enough for him." Logan paused letting the words sink in.

"Which I thought was crazy because she was gorgeous and she was smart I knew that much. She told me that he said she wasn't pretty or thin enough. I was so pissed off that someone could do that I went and found the guy and confronted him. There was not hitting just some verbal threats. I asked Crystal on a date about two weeks later. We dated for about three months and I was in love. Then one day I saw her at the mall with the guy that had supposedly dumped her. I confronted them and it turns out I had just been a game. They made a bet to see how long it would take the king of the school to fall in love." Logan finished.

Rory looked at Logan clearly he still got upset thinking about it. "Oh my god Logan I am so sorry." Rory said as she hugged him.

He hugged her back tightly. For some reason he felt like she could understand more than his friends could. Rory pulled back and smiled at him.

"Listen, I know that happened a while ago and I am beyond over Tristan but how about we go to Stars Hollow and have a movie slash wallowing night. We can bring Finn for entertainment and Steph and Colin maybe they'll stop this friends with benefit concept and become a real couple." Rory suggested.

Logan smiled this girl was incredible he pours his heart out about a memory that caused him pain years before she was in his life and she was still trying to make him feel better. "Well, Ace with a offer like that how can I refuse?"

"You really can't can you?" Rory smiled and looked at her watch. "It's about three o'clock. It's about a forty five minute drive. My car is to small to drive all of us. Do you think the escalade is available?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Yes, It's available. How long are we staying?" Logan asked. "The weekend. You tell Colin and Finn and I'll tell Steph. Meet you at four thirty at the Car. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Rory jumped excitedly.

Logan laughed. "I'll see you then." "Bye!" Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

"What did I just agree too?" Logan asked himself as pulled his cell phone out to call Colin and Finn.

* * *

"Mommy How much do you love me?" Rory said into the phone as she began to pack. "Why?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. "I invited my friends down for the Stars Hollow Experience." Rory said. "OHH! I get to see the Australian again!"

"Yes you do." Rory laughed "We'll be there around five thirty quarter to six." "Alright, Sweets I'll be at Luke's probably so meet me there." "Alright, See you later." Rory hung up as Steph walked into her room.

"What's the weather like?" Rory laughed at her. "Steph, It's the same as it is here. It's only forty five minutes away." "Really? Because the way you talk about it, It seems like its thousands upon thousands of miles away." Steph said sarcastically.

"What do you think will happen this weekend?" Rory asked changing the topic. "What do you mean?" Steph asked. "Well, I like Logan. I've finally come to terms with that. But I don't know how he feels about me." Rory said laying on her bed.

"It's in fates hands now. Whatever happens, Happens." Steph said. "Your right. I shouldn't stress." Rory said looking at her watch.

"We're ten minutes later to meet the guys!" Rory screeched. Both girls scrambled to get there things together and quickly met the guys.

* * *

"I'm sorry we're late, Girl Talk. You know." Steph said handing her bag to Colin who proceeded to throw it in the back.

"No love, I don't know care to fill me in?" Finn said hopefully. "Maybe later Finn. Whose driving?" Rory asked. "I am." Logan said from behind her.

"Do I get to sit upfront and be the copilot! Rory asked excitedly. "Yep, Considering you're the only one who knows where Stars Hollow is." Logan said laughing.

"Alright, Everyone in!" Rory yelled. Rory was in the passenger seat and Logan was in the drivers seat but they were still waiting for Colin, Finn and Steph to sit down.

"I don't want to be in the middle!" Steph whined. "Well I cannot sit next to Finn when he's excited he cannot sit still!" Colin said.

"Why don't one of you sit in the seat behind that one?" Logan suggested. "Because, It gets lonely." Finn said if it were common knowledge.

"OY." was all Rory could say. "You know what! Steph you will sit in the middle on the way there. Then on the way back I promise that you can have any seat you want." Rory yelled

"Fine." Steph said crossing her arms and sitting in the middle. "Thank you. Now lets go." Logan pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive. The drive was a long one because Steph, Colin and Finn couldn't seem to act like the twenty year olds that they are.

"Pull right in front of here." Rory pointed. "This is a hardware store Ace, I never really pegged you as a tools kind of girl." Logan said. "It's a diner the sign just never changed." Rory said walking into the diner.

* * *

"MOM!" "RORY!" They both yelled and hugged each other. Colin, Finn, Logan and Steph just stood there watching the two. "I missed you!" "I talked to you like three hours ago." Rory reasoned

"Are you saying you didn't miss mommy? Because remember mommy is dating the coffee man and I can get him to withhold your coffee!" Lorelai grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't!" Rory shirked. "Oh, I so would." Lorelai challenged. "I Missed you so much mommy!" Rory said. "That's what I thought. Now lets sit so we can order and I can third degree your friends."

Everyone followed Rory to the Table. They were all seated in a circle and Logan was next to Rory. Rory was next to Lorelai, Lorelai was next to Finn who was next to Colin who was next to Steph. They were all quiet until Rory spoke up "Ok, Why are you all being quiet. In the time that I've known everyone at this table including my mother. None of you have ever been quiet. TALK!"

Lorelai got a evil smirk on her face. "I used to baby sit Logan." Rory choked on her coffee. "What?" "Well Logan is a year old than you. I had you at sixteen so I baby sat him before and during my pregnancy."

Rory made a mental note to kill her mother later. "He was only an infant so I don't think you'd remember but you were such a cute little baby."

"How's it feel to know that Rory's moms seen you naked before Rory?" Finn asked. Everyone laughed except Logan who blushed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't be embarrassed Logan, Many women have seen you naked what's one more?" Colin said causing everyone to laugh again.

Before Logan could say something Luke appeared. "What can I get you guys?" "My usual Lukey baby sweetie." Lorelai cooed. "Aww Geeze Lor, Must you do that While I am working?" Luke asked.

"Yep." She said brightly. "What about you guys. Cheeseburger with everyone thing except that gross green stuff, Coffee and Chili cheese fries." Rory told him. "You are aware that taken the lettuce off just makes that a bigger health hazard." Luke tried to explain.

"I don't care." Rory said stubbornly. Luke shook his head and turned his head to look at the rest of the table. "I'll have the same as Rory only with Lettuce." Logan said. "Chefs salad and French fries." Steph ordered "I'll have a club sandwich with French fries." Colin said. "I'll have the same." Finn said.

"I'll be back." Luke muttered and walked away. "Mom, All their orders had green stuff." Rory said "I know babe, This might not be the right group of people for you to hang out with." Lorelai told her.

Logan watched Rory and Lorelai talk Rory's eyes lit up when she bantered with her mother and she was always smiling. Logan loved seeing her like this he had to at least tell her how he felt maybe she wouldn't hold his past against him, maybe she liked him back.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's not the best and it's short but I promise I'll get another longer one out soon. **

**Questions? Concern? Comments? Hate it? Love it? Please Review! Pretty Please!**

**I am taking a poll: Should Tristan come back? Yes or No. Please get back to me with your opinion**


	9. Sandra Dee

**Thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely love them all! **

**The votes have been tallied and the majority ruled. Tristan will not come back, BUT if he does he will have to get his ass kicked. Haha! Some of your reviews were hilarious! Thanks for making my day!**

**Now on with the next chapter!

* * *

**

After finishing there food and Rory and Lorelai making comments every time someone ate lettuce Rory decided she'd give everyone a tour of the town.

"Alright, Sweet's I've gotta get back to the Inn. Michel is probably wigging. I mean I did take my break 5 hours ago. He still has a problem grasping that it's my Inn." Lorelai hugged Rory. "It was nice to see you guys again I'll see you later for movies."

Lorelai kissed Luke goodbye and walked out the door. "What are my chances?" Finn asked. "With my mom?" Rory asked. Finn nodded "Finn your chances with my mom is like my chances of ever willingly giving up coffee. It ain't gonna happen."

Everyone laughed "Alright, Let me pay and we can get outta here." Rory said searching her purse. "Ace, I got it." Logan said throwing money on the table. Rory looked up at him "You sure?" Logan smiled "More than."

* * *

They all got up and walked out of the Diner. "You guys want a tour of the town?" Rory asked. Everyone agreed. "Alright, Well then here we go! You saw the diner and next door is the ice cream parlor. Very good chocolate ice cream. We'll get some for the movie night."

Rory linked arms with Steph "We're going to see Miss Patty." she whispered. "The dance teacher?" Steph asked Rory nodded. "Your not going to warn them are you?" Rory grinned "Nope."

"You're Horrible!" Steph laughed. The girls walked ahead of the boys. "What do you think they're talking about?" "Who knows, Steph was hard to figure out to begin with and now that Gilmore has rubbed off on her she's even more hard to read." Colin said.

"She's plotting." Logan observed. "How do you know?" Finn asked. "They keep looking back at us and laughing." Logan told them.

"That cannot be good." Colin said as they walked into the dance studio. "Miss Patty this is Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph. My friends from Yale."

"Are you currently attached to any of these fine men?" Miss Patty asked. Rory was about to Yes when she realized she wasn't Logan was only her friend. "No." Rory said quietly which everyone except Logan picked up on.

"Well it's nice to meet you all I've got to get back to my dance Class." Miss Patty walked away Pinching Finn on the butt.

"She pinched my ass!" Finn exclaimed "I find that oddly exciting." Everyone laughed. "Let's walk over to the Inn." Rory said everyone turned in the direction of the Inn when a dark haired man came walking through the town square.

"Oh my god It can't be!" Rory yelled as she ran up and hugged the guy. "It's so good to see you! I missed you!" "You too Ror, You too." The guy said.

Logan felt a pang of jealously, Rory just ran into this guys arms and it made him feel sad knowing she couldn't trust him enough to run into his.

"Jess! What are you doing back here!" Rory asked directing him towards her friends. "Visiting Luke, I may have said I hated him but he was a good guy. What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"Movie night with my Yale friends. They haven't learned the Gilmore way though. They ordered Lettuce." Rory said some what saddened.

"I guess you'll have to teach them your horrid eating habits." Jess mocked. "I guess I will." Rory said turning to her friends. "Guys this is Jess Mariano. My ex-boyfriend turned best friend. Jess this is Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan." Rory said happily.

"Nice to meet you guys. I take it from you being at Yale you finally ditched Triscuit, Brisket, Something like that." Jess said. "You know that it was Tristan and Yes, We are no longer together." Rory said.

"Why?" Jess asked. "Hecheatedonme." Rory mumbled quickly. "What was that?" Jess pressed. "I said he cheated on me." Rory answered.

"Damn it Rory! I told you he would! Now I have to beat him up I have to go all the way to Boston or wherever the hell he is just to punch him." Jess yelled in a annoyed tone.

"You don't have to do that, Logan already punched him." Rory informed him. "Really?" Logan nodded. "The guy was a jerk, He deserved it." Logan said.

"We were on the way to my mom's inn want to join us?" Rory asked. "Nah, I can't I'm only in the Hollow for a little while and I promised to see Luke. But it was nice to meet you all. Call me later Ror." Jess said giving her another hug. "I will. It was good to see you."

Rory began to lead her friends to the Inn when Jess grabbed Logan's arm. "Thanks." Jess told him. "For what?" Logan was now confused. "For punching the bastard out. I hated him he was never good enough for Rory. But I can tell you are." Jess stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan was curious to find out. "It's apparent to everyone except Rory that you like her. That bastard Tristan would have never punched a guy out for Rory. I've heard things from my sources a.k.a Lorelai. Just promise me that when she does realize that you two are made for each other you won't hurt her. Cause then I really will have to hunt you down and kill you." Jess said.

"I won't." Logan promised. "Good." And with that Jess walked away.

"Is it really that apparent?" Logan thought to himself. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Rory calling his name. "LOGAN ARE YOU COMING?" She yelled.

Logan smirked and ran up to her. "He just wanted to know if Tristan bled." Logan lied but he knew he couldn't tell her the real reason.

"Eww." Rory wrinkled her nose and link her arm with his. "Boys and blood. I'll never get it!"

* * *

They all walked into the Inn. "Hey Michel where's my mom and Sookie?" Rory asked politely. "I do not know. Do I look like their keeper?" The Frenchman shot back bitterly.

"Then I am going to bring unauthorized personal into the Kitchen!" Rory told him innocently. "She is in the Kitchen I will get her." Michel said harshly.

"That's Michel. He grows on you. You don't grow on him but he grows on you." Rory said laughing as Her mother and Sookie came out.

"SOOKIE!" Rory exclaimed hugging her. "Hey, How are you doing? If I had known you were coming I would have made cakes, and cookies ohh and these new chocolate covered pretz…" Sookie trailed off. "Who are they?"

"Oh, These are my friends Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph." Pointing to each of them. "It's nice to meet you all." Sookie said brightly.

"It's nice to meet you two Love." Finn said kissing her hand. "Aren't you just the charmer." Sookie said blushing. "I love your hair color." Finn commented.

"OH! NO FINN!" Rory said pushing him away. "She's married. Has a son." "I don't care. Kids Love me. I am right on their level and surprisingly the husband doesn't bother me either. Our love can be forbidden." Finn said dramatically.

"Well I'd love to stay but well.. Finn. So I'll see you tonight mom. Bye Sookie!" Rory pushed Finn out the door with the others following.

"Does he do that often?" Rory asked. "What fall in love with the nearest redhead?" Steph questioned. "Yeah, Pretty much."

* * *

After picking up the escalade from the Diner Rory brought them to her house. "This is where you grew up?" Colin asked a bit disgusted. "Yes, Colin I chose to live here instead of the mansion my dad has. It's more comfortable."

That was another thing Logan seemed to love about Rory. She would be perfectly content with out all the money or expensive things. The littlest things made her happy.

"Well you guys settle down, get comfortable, watch some TV, the bathrooms upstairs to the left. I'll be back I got to go get the movies and the junk food. I have my cell if anyone needs me." Rory told them walking out the door.

"Logan, Go with her." Steph advised. "Why?" He questioned. "Oh I don't know for some alone time with Rory? Say you will help her carry the bags or something just go!"

* * *

Logan ran out of the house to see Rory turned out of the drive way. "Ace, wait up!" Logan met up with her. "Did Finn already break something?" Rory asked. "No, I just thought I'd keep you company on your walk." Logan offered.

"Alright, but you are aware that you will be carrying all the bags." Rory told him. " I am now." Logan laughed. Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder and she naturally leaned into him.

"Here we are, At Doose's." Rory said hesitantly pulling away from Logan to walk in the door. "So what do we have to get?" Logan asked.

"Oh, You know. Gummies, marshmallows, M&M's, red vines, starbursts, chocolate chips the usual." Rory listed. "Oh, Yeah the usual." Logan said sarcastically. "You want anything specific?" Rory asked Eyeing the Cookie aisle. "Oreos?" Logan suggested. "PERFECT!" Rory exclaimed making her way over to them.

Rory brought everything to the cashier and paid. "I hope we bought enough." Rory said worriedly. "We bought enough to feed an army." Logan retorted.

"You know all the junk food you and the guys bought when my mom came to Yale? We ate all that the first night." Rory informed him. The look on Logan's face was shocked.

Rory laughed grabbed his hand and lead him to the video store. Neither of them realized that they were holding hands until they were in the video store.

"What movie do you think we should get?" Rory asked. "How about Grease?" Logan suggested. "Your actually suggesting a musical?" Rory asked skeptically. "I've got a thing for the innocent Sandra Dee types." Logan whispered in her left ear and walked away to look at the other movies.

Rory hid her blush from him as she continued to look at movies. About Fifteen minutes Rory met Logan in the front of the store. "So what'd you decide on Ace?" Logan asked.

"Sleeping Beauty, The original Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Grease." Rory said. Logan raised an eyebrow at her choices.

"Variety." Rory said as if it were common sense. Rory and Logan left the Video Store after 10 minutes of arguing with Kirk about her membership card.

"Is everyone in this town this eccentric?" Logan asked. "Pretty much. But It will grow on you." Rory said. Logan pulled Rory's arm to make her face him.

"I can't do this." Logan sighed. "Do what?" Rory asked cautiously. "I cannot act like I just want to be your friend. It makes me happy when you imply that I am coming back to this crazy town again because I know that means I'll be with you. I like you Rory. I liked you since you put me in my place the day we met." Logan confessed then immediately looked at the ground.

Rory was a little shocked at his confession. Steph had told her that Logan liked her but not to the extent of it. "Logan." Rory said shyly. "I like you to. At first I thought It was just because you helped me with the Tristan thing but then I realized it wasn't."

Logan looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" Rory shook her head "Nope, I'm lying to you." Rory began to walk away but Logan caught her arm and turned her around.

"I haven't asked this question in a while. But will you be my girlfriend…exclusively?" Logan asked shyly. "Yes, Logan. I'd love to be your only girlfriend. But we have to take this slowly." Rory said.

"Any thing for you Ace." Logan said pulling Rory in gently and kissing her. They pulled away and Rory hugged him. "Please just promise me that if you don't want to be together anymore you won't cheat on me. You'll tell me. Please just promise to tell me." Rory's voice was weak and vulnerable.

"I don't think wanting to be with someone else is even an option but I promise." Logan whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Wanna see how long it takes everyone to realize we're a couple or do you want to just tell them?" Logan asked. "I want to see how long it'll take them." Rory grinned mischievously.

She took Logan's hand and they walked happily back the house.

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that was an odd place to end but you should all be happy! Rory and Logan are together. **

**Don't get me wrong I dislike Jess but I needed to add someone from the past into the mix and I despise Dean.**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please Review!**


	10. Goofy vs Pluto

**Thanks for the reviews I loved them! Please keep them coming! I know this chapter took me forever! I got major writers block : ( **

**There are references made to the Movie Grease in this chapter. If you have never seen it then you really should go out and watch it because it's the BEST movie ever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad isn't it?**

**And now on to the story…

* * *

**

Rory stopped Logan right before they got in front of her house. "Now remember, We aren't going to tell them. They have to figure it out." Rory said quietly.

"So I cannot kiss, hold or touch you because we are trying to see how long it will take to make our idiot friends guess we're together. If I don't do that stuff how will they know?" Logan asked.

"Do you trust me?" Rory retorted. "Of course." "Then just follow my lead." Rory said as she leaned forward to kiss him.

When she pulled away Logan groaned. "They'll be plenty of time for that later." She said smiling. "Promise?" Logan asked like a little kid. Rory nodded and walked towards her house.

* * *

As Rory opened the door she found Finn and Colin arguing and Steph sitting there with an amused look on her face. Logan walked into the kitchen to set the bags down as Rory walked over to Steph.

"What are they arguing about?" Rory whispered. "Finn asked Why Pluto is a dog and he has to sleep in a dog house but Goofy who is also a dog but he gets to hang out with Mickey and drive a car. Colin tried to answer it but his answer wasn't to Finn's liking." Steph explained.

"I agree with Finn." Rory told Steph as she got up to go into the Kitchen. She noticed Logan wasn't there anymore but her bedroom door was open.

* * *

She walked into her room to see Logan looking around. "Snooping, much?" Rory said jokingly. "I'm sorry Ace, It's just I knew you were a bookworm. But my god." Logan smirked.

"Says the man that probably has at least three libraries filled to capacity at the castle he calls home." Rory shot back.

Logan put his hands on her waist. "Well that's for me to know and you to find out." He whispered in her ear.

"Is that a promise?" She said stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You bet." Logan whispered before capturing her lips with his.

What was supposed to be a short kiss turned into a passionate one. They broke apart when they heard someone clear there throat.

Rory jumped back and saw Steph. "Hi, Steph." Rory said guiltily. "Hello Rory, Logan." There was a long moment of silence.

"So, What can we do for you?" Logan asked. "How about you start by telling me when the two of you became a couple?" Steph said.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand to look at his watch. "About a hour ago." Steph raised an eyebrow. "While you were out getting food?" Steph questioned.

Rory and Logan both nodded. "This is so great! We figured it'd be weeks maybe more before you two idiots realized you were head over heels for each other!" Steph babbled.

"Steph, We want to keep this on the down low see how long it's going to take for Colin and Finn to figure it out." Rory informed her.

"Your going to tell Lorelai right?" Steph asked. "Of course I'm going to tell her! She's my mom plus she would be extremely angry if she missed her chance at gloating."

"Gloating?" Logan asked. Rory nodded "She told me like almost three weeks ago that I liked you and that you liked me." Rory told him.

"How did she know that?" Logan asked. "Never question a Lorelai."

"Alright, Well I am going back to listen to Finn and Colin's argument about Pluto and Goofy. I saw nothing. I know nothing." She winked and walked away.

"Pluto and Goofy?" Logan asked Rory. "They were your friends first." she laughed as she sat on her bed.

Logan looked at the pictures around her room. There were tons of Rory and Lorelai and Rory and her dad. There were a few of her grandparents. Some of the people around town a few of Rory and Jess, and even one or two of Tristan and Rory.

"You are really loved Ror." Logan said as he sat on the bed next to her. "Why do you say that?" Rory asked.

"Well, Look at all the pictures. Everyone in those pictures loves you even in the ones with Tristan you and the people your with look thoroughly happy." He explained.

"Your family loves you." Rory reasoned. "Yeah, They love me as the heir to the Huntzberger fortune. They love me because they know when I get married I am going to marry an Heiress making the Huntzberger name more powerful. They love me because they feel they are obligated to. But they don't love me for me. My thoughts or opinions." Logan said sadly.

Rory knew that society families didn't show emotion in public but she couldn't believe that Logan thought his family didn't love him. She felt sorry for him because he hadn't grown up with the family and the choices like she had.

"Logan, That's not true. I am sure they love you. They just don't know how to show it. I've been to enough Hartford things to know people like that aren't the best at showing their emotions. My mom and dad call it a society mask." Rory put her arms around him.

"Yeah, Only my family has it 24/7." Logan said bitterly. "Hey, look at it this way. Think about if your parents had been openly loving and all that. You might not have met Colin, Finn, Steph and even me. I know it's not much of a trade off Loving family for loving friends but…." Rory rambled.

Logan watched her she was so good at this comforting thing. This topic was something that he'd been bitter about all his life and he tells her his feelings once and she turns it into the positive. She was amazing.

"Ror, I've never thought of it like that. I cannot imagine my life with out any of them. And I don't wanna imagine my life without you." Logan quietly told her.

Rory smiled "Let's take a nap." She whispered Logan laid down on the bed and Rory cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm protectively around her.

Her head was on his chest she sat there thinking about the past month. She knew it had gone fast, She had just broken up with Tristan but being with Logan seemed so right. Rory let all the thoughts fall out of her head and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes as the events of the day came back to him "Rory, Stars Hollow, Rory, Grease, Rory is my girlfriend." His thoughts were jumbled but he managed to put them together.

He went to lift his arm but couldn't he looked down to see Rory's laying on it which only managed to bring a smile to his face. He looked up and saw Lorelai, Finn, Colin and Steph staring at them.

"Ace." Logan whispered in attempt to wake her up but she didn't so much as flinch. "Ror." He tried again shaking her arm gently.

"What do you want." She said bluntly. "We've got an audience." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open as she noticed the for people in the door way.

"I guess the secrets out." she laughed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes "What time is it?" Lorelai walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's quarter after eight." Lorelai told her. "When did this happen? She motioned to Rory and Logan.

"When we coming back from getting supplies for tonight." Rory explained. "Your not doing any no strings crap are you because seriously if you are I am going to have to kick your ass." Finn said to Logan.

"No Finn, I'm all Rory's and Rory's all mine." Logan said. "Good. But either way if you hurt her I'll kick your ass." Finn told him.

"You were my friend first." Logan pointed out. "Yes, But Rory much nicer to look at." Finn explained. "I'll have to second that." Colin added.

Everyone laughed "Alright, Movie time!" Rory exclaimed. Everyone filed out of the room except Lorelai and Logan.

"I know this is cliché but according to every movie or television show I've ever seen I am not supposed to threaten your life." Lorelai said.

"Understandable." Logan agreed. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you all the things you will and will not do with my daughter but I am going to say don't hurt her. She's been through enough heartache."

"I first hand witnessed some of it, I never want to do that to her." Logan said

"Good. I like you. I like you more than I liked Dean. I like you a hell of a lot better then I liked Jess and Tristan I honestly knew Tristan was bad news all along. Just please take care of her. And if Tristan comes within eight feet of her beat the shit out of him." Lorelai laughed.

"No worries about that. I threatened his life the last time, I intend to keep my word." Logan explained. "Alright, So now we are both on the same page. Lets go watch some movies."

* * *

Lorelai and Logan walked into the Living Room. Rory was sitting on the couch alone. Colin and Steph were on the Floor and Finn was in the arm chair.

Logan sat next to Rory and Lorelai sat on the other side. She looked at them both. "This feel strange." Rory laughed. "Why?" Lorelai questioned.

"It's just I feel like I am separating you two because you don't like each other. Which please tell me isn't true." Rory practically pleaded.

"I don't hate Logan. In fact I like him more than the other idiots you've brought home." Lorelai reassured her daughter. "Then Logan can sit in the middle." Rory insisted getting up to switching places with him. "Mate, your in a Lorelai sandwich." Finn observed.

"DIRTY!" Rory and Lorelai both blurted out. Causing everyone to laugh. "So what's first?" Rory asked.

"How about Grease." Lorelai suggested. "Alright, But we have to pick roles!" Rory added. "Oh! Ok you've got innocent written all over so your Sandy." Lorelai pointed at Rory.

"That means you have to be Danny because he's the bad boy turned soft." Lorelai motioned to Logan. "I'll be Rizzo because well I want be and Steph can be Marty."

"So then Finn can be Kenickie because Finn is Logan's right hand man." Steph joined in. "I oddly enough am alright with that Title." Finn commented.

"Colin can be Putzie" Steph said. Lorelai looked around "Well now that everyone has their role lets watch the movie!"

"Mom, You are aware that in the end you end up engaged to Finn." Rory laughed. "Hey, He's exotic. I can deal." Lorelai shrugged.

The movie started and all three girls began to sing along. Somehow before 'Summer Lovin' was sang all the girls ended up on the couch and all the guys sat on the floor amused.

The girls were all very into the movie and the role playing as well. Steph hit Logan on the back of the head "What was that for?" Logan asked.

"Well your Danny and in the movie Danny just made Sandy look like an idiot at the pep rally you deserved to be bitch slapped!" Steph shouted.

"She's right Mate, You were a total ass." Finn concurred. "OH! Like your any better! If it weren't for you he wouldn't have acted like that!" Rory added.

The rest of the movie was spent role playing and singing. At the end of the movie Logan realized Rory was exactly what he was looking for in a girl. Someone who was unpredictable and willing to have fun. She didn't care if she looked silly in front of him.

"Half the junk food is gone, Sad." Rory commented. "It was you girls. We didn't have hardly any." Colin pointed out.

"Shut up!" Steph said nudging him lightly. "Alright, I say we watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Lorelai cheered from the couch.

Finn put the DVD in. As the movie started to play Rory slid off the couch and climbed into Logan's lap. She knew he didn't mind but she gave him an explanation any way. "I'm such a baby when it comes to scary movies." she told him.

"You don't have to explain your actions to me Ace." Logan whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Every time Rory even sensed there was going to be something scary she buried her head into his chest. By the end of the movie Rory was clenching onto Logan's hand. Steph's face was buried into Colin's arm and Lorelai was even turning her face into Finns arm.

"I see that movie scared the crap out of you ladies." Finn said once he turned it off. "It did not!" All three girls said simultaneously.

"It was just a movie. It was all fake." Logan tried to reason. "But it was based on a actual story." Rory told him.

"Oh your right. Because that guy is out there right now looking for bambi eyed Brunette college girls in Connecticut with aspirations of being a Journalist." Logan teased.

"Oh be quiet!" Rory said hitting Logan's arm lightly. "So we is Sleeping Beauty next?" Steph asked. "Yep!" Rory said with excitement.

"Apparently you really like Sleeping beauty Ace." Logan noticed. "That's because she's got a thing for the prince." Lorelai added.

"Mom!" Rory whined. "Yeah, It's true when she was little she used to watch it over and over again because she thought it would be absolutely amazing for the prince to come and save her." Lorelai continued to reveal.

Rory was now a bright shade of red. Everyone was lightly laughing. "It's not funny! He was cute plus he was romantic and I happen to be a hopeless romantic." Rory informed them as she crossed her arms.

"Ror, It's ok. I used to be in love with Uncle Jessie on Full house." Steph confessed. "Really?" Rory asked. "Oh yeah. She even had a poster of him. Where she got it I don't know but everyday she'd make us sit and watch it." Colin reminisced.

"At least hers was living. Mine was created on a sketch pad." Rory laughed at herself. Again Finn got up and put in the movie within the first half hour Rory and Steph were asleep.

"She never gave sleeping arrangements did she?" Lorelai asked. The three guys shook there heads. "Of course not. I guess Logan and Rory can sleep in my bed. Steph and Colin will sleep in Rory's room and Finn can take the couch." Lorelai planned

"What about you love?" Finn asked. "I was planning on going to Luke's after the movies tonight anyway." Lorelai told him.

"It's nearly two o'clock in the morning." Finn questioned. "Actually, Luke is pulling in the drive way as we speak. He did his deliveries tonight instead of tomorrow morning."

Lorelai said good night to the guys as she left the house. "She's got an awful lot of trust to leave five college students in a house all alone. Two of them being couples." Finn observed.

"Two?" Colin asked. "Oh give up on the stupid act. We all know you and Steph have something going on. So yes I said Two." Finn stated.

Colin was speechless. "Guys have this argument tomorrow. Lets get some sleep." Logan interrupted. "Fine, But remember Finnegan this is not over." Colin remarked as he picked Steph up and brought her to Rory's room.

* * *

Logan followed suit and picked Rory up and brought her to Lorelai's bedroom. As Logan set Rory down she woke up. "Why are we in my mom's room?" Rory asked sleepily.

"Your mom went to Luke's." Logan told her. "Where are Steph and Colin?" Rory questioned. "In your room. Finn's on the couch." Logan said.

"Steph and Colin better not have sex on my bed." Rory said groaning slightly causing Logan to chuckle lightly. "Steph was sleeping already so I don't think that's going to happen." Logan reassured her.

"Oh thank god." Rory sighed then turned to look at him. "Are you going to lay down?" Rory patted the bed beside her.

"I have to go get my pajamas." Logan said. "Logan, I am not stupid I know you sleep in your boxers." Rory laughed.

"Alright then." Logan undressed down to his boxers and got into bed with Rory who instantly cuddled into his arms.

"Night Ace." Logan said quietly when he got no response he noticed Rory was already fast asleep. He noted how innocent she looked sleeping. He couldn't help but think of how Colin said she looked like she belonged on the top of a Christmas Tree

He was falling hard and fast for this girl. He couldn't deny it and he was even going to try.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked this chapter because personally I am not thrilled with it. I had serious writers block I tried for 4 days straight to write this thing! Tell me if I should re-write it.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Hate it? Love it? Please Please Please Review! I would also love some suggestions!**


	11. Saturday

**I appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I was really unsure about it so I am glad you liked it. **

**I changed the rating to M because my friends told me that I should make Rory and Logan have not only a emotional relationship but a physical one. **

**I'd like to thank glamourgirl33 for the idea of the next chapter: ) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad I know.**

**

* * *

**

Rory woke up to the shrieking sound of Logan's cell phone.

"Logan answer that before I throw it out the window." Rory muttered before covering her head with a pillow. Logan groaned and picked it up.

"Hello." He said annoyed. "Logan, Dear. It's your mother." Shira informed him. "Hello Mom. What can I do for you this morning?" Logan said in fake enthusiasm.

Rory sat up hearing that it was his mom on the phone. "Well, I am aware that your dating the Gilmore-Hayden girl. You should bring her over to the house." Shira suggested.

"How could you possibly know I am dating Rory Gilmore. Not Hayden Rory Gilmore." Logan was a little shocked his parents already knew.

"You were with her at the Charity Gala, I don't know what has gotten into you. But I'll see you for lunch this afternoon at two o'clock sharp. Bye Dear." Shira hung up before Logan could even come up with an excuse not to come.

Logan hung up the phone and threw it back on the table. "I take it that was a enlightening conversation." Rory said sarcastically.

"Apparently, She knows we are dating and would love to have Lunch with us this afternoon." Logan told her. "But it's the weekend! It's supposed to be relaxing not stress full because your being interrogated by my boyfriends family." Rory whined.

"Ace, They aren't going to interrogate you. They are going to worship the ground you walk on. You're a Gilmore and a Hayden. Those are two very important families you are apart of and my family feels they have to be on your good side."

"Why?" Rory asked. "Because, You mean the world to Richard, Emily, Strobe and Francine. If you aren't happy they aren't happy." Logan explained.

"Whatever. But you are aware the moment we leave your house at least one set of my grandparents are going to call us for a dinner at their house."

"I am very aware. We are just going to have to do plan something special to make up for the hours of society time we have to put in. We'll have Finn reenact something." Logan suggested.

Rory laughed and snuggled into his arms. "This has been a good weekend so far." Rory whispered. "It's only seven o'clock on Saturday morning." Logan laughed

"Hush you. Lets get a few more hours of sleep." Rory fell back asleep and Logan soon did too.

* * *

About three hours later Rory was rudely awoken by Steph and Colin jumping on the bed. "GO THE HELL AWAY!" Rory shouted.

"But we're Hungary!" Steph whined. Logan hit Colin in the head with a pillow. "Was that necessary?" Colin asked.

"Yep, So is this." Rory hit him again with a pillow. "You did not just hit my man with a pillow!" Steph shouted causing Rory to give her a questioning look.

"We're a actual couple!" Steph exclaimed excitedly. Rory and Steph cheered a little as the guys just watched them. "Apparently We're idiots." Colin observed.

"Right there with you." Logan agreed. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Rory took this opportunity to hit Logan with the pillow.

"That wasn't the smartest thing you could have done, Ace!" Logan shouted hitting her back. It turned into a pillow fight between the four of them.

They were all laughing and hitting each other with the pillows when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to the door to see Lorelai standing there.

"Hello Children." She said calmly. "Hi Mom." Rory greeted guiltily. "If your all done acting like five year olds. There is breakfast in the kitchen." Lorelai walked out of the room.

"You guys wanna know something strange?" Rory said allowed. Everyone looked at her. "I Think that's the first time my mom has ever yelled at me and my friends for misbehaving."

"I believe we are having a bad influence on you Ms. Gilmore." Logan laughed. "Yes I believe you are." Rory said in a fake southern accent and hit him with a pillow again as she got up and walked out.

* * *

Rory walked into the kitchen and sat next to her mother who handed her a cup of coffee. "Good morning." Rory said lazily grabbing a section of the newspaper.

"Morning." Lorelai said suspiciously eyeing her daughter. "What?" Rory asked. "Your glowing. You didn't have sex in my bed did you? EWWW" Lorelai yelled.

"We just started dating yesterday and you think I've already had sex with him? You're my mother you know how long it took me to have sex with Tristan why would you even assume that!" Rory asked a little shocked.

"Well you didn't trust Tristan plus You like Logan a lot more than you ever liked Tristan. I can tell. You already _looooove _him." Lorelai chanted.

"I'm not in love. I'm just happy, I'm happy with Logan." Rory smiled. "Yeah ok." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Mom, We've been together less than a day."

"Love knows no time." Lorelai informed her. "Whatever" Rory dismissed the conversation and went back to reading the paper.

Logan, Colin and Steph appeared about two minutes later. "Where's Finn?" Lorelai asked. "Probably still sleeping. Finn doesn't like sunlight." Rory explained.

"I'll wake him up!" Lorelai volunteered as she grinned and walking into the living room. Logan grabbed a bagel that was on the counter and sat next to Rory. "So, What's on the agenda for the day Ace?"

"You must have a selective memory. We've got lunch are your parents house." Rory reminded him.

"Oh, Yeah. Can't we call and say your sick?" Logan begged. "No, Let's just get it over with." Rory said kissing him lightly.

"You wake me up at this ungodly hour and I have to see that!" Finn exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. Rory pulled back from Logan and looked at Finn.

"Good Morning, To you too Finn." Rory said brightly. "You weren't even drunk last night. How can you not like the sunlight?" Rory asked.

"It's never because I have a hangover, though that doesn't help. I just don't like the brightness." Finn said as if it were common knowledge. "But your from Australia." Rory tried to reason.

"Ror, Just let it go. No matter how much you try you will never understand it." Steph told her. "So what is this about having to go to Lunch at the Huntzberger's?" Colin asked changing the subject.

"My mother called at seven o'clock this morning to tell me that I am expected to be at lunch today and Rory's presence would be appreciated." Logan said mocking his mother.

"How did she know you were dating? I mean it did happen less than a day ago." Steph questioned. "She assumed we were together at the Gala."

"Ahh, That does make sense you two were the talk of the it." Finn thought out loud earning a strange look from everyone. Finn sighed "I told you my mother is the biggest gossip ever."

Everyone laughed as the talked and ate breakfast. "So mom you think you can keep them occupied while Logan and I go to the Huntzberger's?" Rory asked as everyone went to get cleaned up for the day.

"Yeah, I can find something for us to do." Lorelai told her. "Thanks." Rory said as she walked into her bed room to see Logan.

* * *

Rory watched him as he got ready. He had such a toned body, Rory never picture Logan for the type to go to the gym and work out.

Logan turned around to see Rory checking him out. "Like what you see?" he said with a chuckle. "Shut up." Rory blushed.

"It's ok I like being checked out it boosts my confidence." Logan told her. "Could your ego get any bigger?" Rory asked sarcastically. "Actually, It could. It could be as big as Finn's." he laughed again.

As his laughter subsided Logan walked over to Rory and put his hands on her hips. "I don't think I said good morning properly." Logan told her.

"No, I don't think you did." Rory pouted. Logan pressed his lips against hers. He traces her lips with his tongue begging for an entrance which of course she obliged to.

He pressed her up against the wall to steady them. Rory's hands went around his neck and played with his hair that was still damp.

Logan ran his hands down to Rory's waist his hands slid down her pajama bottoms and much to his surprise she wasn't wearing underwear. He ran his hands over the inside of her thighs He found her center as he used his thumb to gently rub. Rory let out a moan as she arched her back.

Logan realized what he was doing "Oh my god Ror, I am so sorry. I promised you slow and this isn't slow." He said about to pull his hand away but Rory stopped him.

She put her hand on his through her pants. "It's ok." She panted. As she crashed her lips onto his. Logan slid his fingers into her as his thumb continued to rub. Rory kept her mouth on his to suppress her moans.

Logan knew she was on edge as she moved her hips back she fell over it. She pulled away from his mouth and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled his hand away from her. She looked into his eyes they were warm and gentle.

Rory smiled at him as he smiled back. She caught a glimpse of the clock over his shoulder. "Oh god we have to be at your parents house in an hour." Rory panicked as she ran out of the room.

Logan stood there confused at what just happened when she walked back in and kissed him. "Your amazing." She whispered as she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Rory walked back to her room in a towel then began to look through her closet for something to wear but wasn't sure what was appropriate.

"LOGAN!" Rory yelled. Logan opened the door "Yeah Ace." "I don't know what to wear." Rory pouted as she sat on her bed still wearing nothing but the towel.

Logan walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark blue sweater and a black skirt. He turned to hand them to her when he realized what she was wearing.

He stared at her until she stood up and took the clothes out of his hand. "Like what you see?" She said mocking him from earlier.

"Oh... Um... I was just…" Logan stuttered. "You were just checking me out." Rory smirked. "Yeah, I guess I was." Logan laughed.

"There will be plenty of time for you to ogle me later. I've got to change." Rory said pushing him out of the room so she could change.

She walked out of her room ten minutes later. Her hair and make up were done and she was wearing the outfit Logan picked out.

Logan got up off the couch and walked up to her. "You look gorgeous." He told her kissing he cheek so he didn't mess up her make up.

"Thanks." She said blushing. No one had ever told her she was gorgeous. Dean and Jess never commented about her looks and Tristan always said she was pretty. But gorgeous seemed to have more feelings behind it than the word pretty did.

Logan took her hand and led her to the car. The car ride was silent Logan knew Rory was nervous. Hell he was nervous he had no idea what he parents were going to say to him or Rory.

* * *

Logan pulled up to a gigantic house. He got out and opened the door for Rory. "How very gentleman like of you." Rory said.

"I have reason to believe my parents are already watching us. So if I didn't open the door for you it's a strike against me." Logan said only half jokingly.

"Your worried about your American Express Black again aren't you?" Rory laughed. "Hey, I wouldn't ask you to give up coffee. I don't expect you to ask me to give up my card." Logan stated seriously.

Rory laughed. "You love that piece of plastic a little to much." "Hey, You aren't one to judge I know for a fact you have named your coffee maker." He shot back. Rory smiled and put her hands up in surrender.

He kissed her forehead as they walked to the door and rang the bell as the maid answered.

* * *

They both handed the maid their jackets and walked into the living room hand in hand. Shira, Mitchum, Elias and Honor were sitting over drinks waiting for their arrival.

"Logan! You're here!" Shira Greeted giving her son a hug. "Hello Mom." Logan said. "and Rory, I am so glad you could join us this afternoon." Shira said pleasantly.

"Thank you for having me. You have a lovely home." Rory praised. "Thank you dear." Shira sat back down as Mitchum got up.

"Hello Son." Mitchum shook Logan's hand. "Hello Again, Ms. Gilmore." Mitchum said shaking Rory's hand.

"Hello, Sir. How have you been?" Rory asked putting on her society charm. "I've been well. How about yourself?" Mitchum asked.

"I've been great actually. Thank you." Rory smiled politely. "Ror, I'd like you to meet my Grandfather Elias and My sister Honor." Logan said introducing them.

Honor stood up "Hello Rory! It's nice to meet you. I'm glad someone finally made my brother stop being a man whore!" Honor stated.

"Nice to meet you to Honor." Rory said laughing as Logan glared at his sister. "Honor was that really appropriate?" Mitchum asked.

"I just said what everyone else was thinking." She told them sitting back on the couch. "Hello Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said shaking Logan's grandfathers hand.

"Hello. You Lorelai's really do know how to put us Huntzberger's in our place's don't you?" He asked. "I'm sorry I don't understand." Rory asked confused.

"I used to court your great grandmother Lorelai the first when we were in high school. She didn't put up with any of my nonsense." Elias smiled at the memory. "She was a great woman."

"Yes Sir she was." Rory said nodding, She really wasn't very close to her but Rory did know her great grandmother was a strong, opinionated, driven women who had accomplished many things.

"Logan, Rory what can I get you two to drink." Mitchum asked once the conversation had subsided. "Um, Just a club soda for me please." Rory asked sweetly. "Scotch." Logan said requested.

Moments later Mitchum handed them their drinks. "Thank you." The both said simultaneously. "How Long have you two been dating." Shira asked curiously.

Rory looked at Logan to answer "Actually, Since yesterday." Logan said quietly. "Yesterday! I thought you were together at the Gala." Shira questioned.

"We were there as friends." Logan explained. 'Well why wouldn't you tell me that this morning?" Shira said annoyed that her facts weren't correct.

"It was seven o'clock in the morning mother." Logan stated flatly. "I was sleeping when you called."

"Mrs. Huntzberger Logan and I probably would have gotten together sooner but I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and Logan didn't want to rush things." Rory cut in.

The conversation turned to small talk about Yale when Mitchum abruptly changed the topic. "So Rory, How are your grandparents?"

"Which ones?" Rory sweetly asked. "Both sets. I haven't talked to them since the Gala." Mitchum informed her.

"They are all doing well. Grandpa Hayden has been busy with a case so I haven't talked to him lately but Grandma says he's doing Fine."

"That's good. Your grandparents are all good hardworking people." Elias said as the maid came in to announce lunch.

Lunch went by quickly. Through out the meal Logan's parents would make comments about Rory's grandparents and Elias would change them to make them sound so much like they were kissing up and Honor made comments blatantly about how her parents were sucking up.

* * *

"That was nice." Rory said as she got into the car. "Oh Yeah, Nice if you mean my father taking me aside to tell me that if I screw up this relationship he's going to pretty much kill me." Logan scoffed.

"I don't think your father would kill you." Rory reassured him. "He might hire thugs to do it. But he himself wouldn't." Rory laughed.

"Your such a sweet girl." Logan teased. "So, How much you want to bet as soon as we left your mom called Emily?" No sooner did Rory say that did her cell phone Ring.

"That's scary." Logan stated. Rory nodded and answered the phone.

* * *

**Alright? What do you think? Should I change the rating back and ignore my idiot friends? Please tell me what you think! This was sort of a filler.**

**Elias is nice in this story. He also isn't trying to suck up like Shira and Mitchum. **

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please, Please, Please Review!**

**I'm taking a poll. Last night I was watching ABC Family and Gilmore Girls was my favorite episode 'You Jump, I jump Jack' and I need opinions on if I should add the LDB to this story. So get back to me with a response : ) **


	12. The meeting

**Hey! My reviewers are the best people ever! I don't think I'd ever update if you guys weren't encouraging this story! Thanks so much : )**

**I know most of you wanted the LDB in here but I am having a few difficulties coming up with something new and creative to do with it. Suggestions are welcome!**

**So lets got on with the story shall we…**

**

* * *

**

When Rory and Logan got back to the house around 6 o'clock. Lorelai, Luke, Finn, Colin and Steph were all watching movies.

"What are you watching?" Rory asked sitting down next to her mother. "Playing by Heart." Steph answered handing a bowl of Gummy bears.

"Is that the one with Ryan Phillippe Angelina Jolie and Anthony Edwards as a Priest?" Rory questioned. Lorelai nodded.

"It's the end." Rory observed. "Thank god!" Luke said as the movie ended. "You don't like John Stewart Pre-daily Show?" Colin asked.

Luke shook his head. "Me either" Colin agreed. "So what time are you kids heading back tomorrow?" Lorelai asked. "Probably around ten. I've got some school work to do plus I have to finish my article for the YDN Doyle's called my cell six times already." Rory's tone was annoyed

"Alright, Well I am going to go to Luke's for the night again. Leave mommy a note or call me or something when you leave. It was nice to see and meet all of you again. Bye sweets." Lorelai said kissing Rory's head and leaving.

"Again I say, She has a lot of trust to leave five college students alone in her house." Finn reiterated from last night. "She's a very trustful person which means we are not going to do anything to ruin her trust." Rory said eyeing Finn.

"Love, I am hurt you would even assume that I would do something to make you loose your trustworthiness." Finn put his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"So how was lunch with the Huntzberger's" Colin asked ignoring Finns last comment. "Oh it was great. If you like my parents sucking up, My grandfather trying to cover it up the fact that they were sucking up and my sister pointing out that they were sucking up." Logan said.

"That bad?" Steph asked. "It wasn't bad. I learned that Logan's grandfather and my great grandmother used to date. Which is probably a good thing they didn't get married because then we'd be related and What we are doing would be incest. Oh and I made a shopping date with Honor that Steph, Your invited to." Rory explained.

"Let just watch movies. I'm pretty tired and from the look on Colin's face it looks like Mom put you guys to work at the inn." Rory laughed.

"Yes, She did! I had to carry things and fix things. It was horrible!" Colin whined. "Actually, It was pretty fun. I got to work at the desk with Michel. I messed up his post-it note system and he wigged out. It was hilarious." Steph told Rory.

"What about you Finn?" Rory asked. "I got to help Sookie!" He exclaimed. "You were a waiter weren't you?" Rory concluded.

"Yes. I made eight dollars in tips." Finn said proudly. "Well I'm proud of all of you. You three for working at the inn and Logan for not wigging out at his parents house. You all get a cookie."

"Literally or Figuratively?" Colin questioned. "There are cookies in the Kitchen so it all depends on how Lazy you are." Rory stated.

The group watched movies and talked the rest of the night. Around one o'clock they all went to bed. Rory was awake this time and walked up to her mothers room with Logan following.

* * *

Rory was already in her pajamas and Logan stripped down to his boxers. "I don't know how guys sleep in their underwear. I would get cold." Rory said sitting on the bed watching him fold his clothes neatly.

"You've never slept naked?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head. "Not even after sex?" Rory blushed she knew the topic of sex would come up with Logan eventually.

"To be honest I only slept with Tristan three times and all three times I don't think I ever slept after it." she told him.

"I see. Ror, I know the topic of sex is going to be a little strange for us but I don't want it to be awkward." Logan said sitting next to her. "I want you to be able to talk to me and vice versa."

"I want that to." she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. "So this morning, Sorry if I pushed your boundaries." Logan apologized.

"Logan I would have told you to stop if I had wanted you to. And believe me I didn't want you to." Rory said causing Logan to smile.

"You promise you'll tell me when you don't want to do something?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good." He leaned forward and kissed her she got under the covers and cuddled into him.

"I could get used to this." Rory whispered. "I already have." Logan told her back. "Night Ace."

"Night Logan." Rory said before she fell asleep in Logan's arms.

* * *

They had gotten back to Yale around one thirty. Rory had originally intended to leave by ten but no one got up till eleven and Finn wouldn't get off the couch till twelve and that was only after promising him a beer for the car ride back.

Rory and Steph got back to their dorm Steph was in the bathroom when Rory played the phone messages.

"Rory, It's Tristan. I called your Cell but you changed your number. I call your mom's house but she told me to 'Fuck Off'. So this is my last resort. Please just call me back. It's the same number." The messaged played.

Rory stood in front of the machine shocked. "Who was that?" Steph asked coming out of the bathroom. "Oh, um my grandfather. Wanted to tell me he got a book I was looking for." Rory lied. She couldn't tell Steph because she knew she'd tell Colin and Colin would definitely tell Logan.

"Oh, Alright. I'm going to go over to Colin's and leave you to study in peace." Steph said getting her purse and leaving. "Call me if you need anything."

"Ok, Bye." Rory said still staring at the machine. She replayed the message at least ten times. Rory knew she shouldn't call him but she wanted to know why he cheated, She needed to know why before she could get on with her life.

Rory picked up her dorm phone so he couldn't trace her cell number back and dialed an all to familiar number. "Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Tristan? It's Rory." She said quietly. "Rory, Thanks for calling me back. I need to see you. I have to talk to you. I miss you." Tristan begged.

Rory could tell he wasn't drunk this time and she knew she shouldn't agree to it but she had to know and she didn't want to ask him over the phone. "Fine. Two Thirty tomorrow at the Coffee shop a block away from Chilton." Rory's tone was cold as she gave him instructions.

"Thank you." Tristan sounded grateful. "Bye." Rory hung up the phone and began to cry. She didn't know why she agreed. She needed closure and she knew if she didn't get it she'd just be sabotaging her relationship with Logan.

Rory was sitting on the couch watching 'The notebook' and eating ice cream. When her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was Logan. "Hello?" Rory said sniffling.

She had been crying partly because of the movie and partly because she didn't understand why she felt like she had to see Tristan again.

"Ace? You ok?" Logan's voice was filled with concern. "Yeah, I'm watching The Notebook. You know me, I cry at sad movies." Rory assured him.

"Ok, I was just calling to see how your studying was coming along because well now that I am your boyfriend I really don't need a reason to call now do I?" He asked. Rory could tell by his tone he was so happy they were together.

She was happy to she wanted to be with Logan. He was different than anyone she had ever met and she didn't want to start out her new relationship by lying to him but she knew if she told him that she was meeting Tristan he'd flip out.

"No, I guess you don't need a reason to call me anymore do you." She smiled just hearing his voice comforted her. "Well your ok and content watching your movie. So I'll let you go. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Rory said turning off her phone. She didn't want him to call again. She didn't want to lie to him again.

* * *

The next day went by quickly Rory went to her first class. She didn't turn her phone on and she didn't leave Steph a note. She didn't want anyone to know where she was.

Rory walked into the coffee shop cautiously to see Tristan sitting there. He got up to hug her but she pushed him away. "What now that your at Yale your to good for me?" Tristan asked bitterly.

"Listen Tristan. We can't go back to the way we were. I don't want to. I'm happy now, I just need to ask you why." Rory stated harshly.

"Why what?" Tristan was confused. "Why you cheated. Why I wasn't good enough." Rory clarified. Tristan shrugged. "I don't have a reason. You were so naïve. You believed anything I told you so I figured I could get away with it. You know have my cake and eat it to."

"Good to know." Rory said sarcastically. "That's all I wanted to know. Goodbye." Rory turned on her heel but he grabbed her arm.

"Rory, I was stupid I shouldn't have thought like that. I need you in my life." Tristan pleaded. "Listen, I'm with someone else. Someone who won't use my naive ness as you so kindly put it against me." Rory huffed trying to get out of his grasp.

Tristan practically pulled Rory out of the coffee shop. "Your with someone else already, That shouldn't surprise me. You never did know how to take care of yourself." Tristan scoffed.

"Think whatever you want about me. I'm done with you." Rory said still trying to pull away. "You'll be done when I say your done." Tristan said harshly pushing her against the brick wall of an ally.

He leaned forward to kiss her but she moved her head so he miss. "Do you think that's a wise thing to do?" Tristan asked her. "Yes." Rory shot back. Tristan punched her in the face.

Tears welled up in Rory's eyes. "I'm not done with you. Remember that." Tristan said grabbing her by the neck and kissing her harshly. Then he pushed her down to the ground as he walked away.

Rory sat in the alley crying she pulled out her cell phone. She knew she made a mistake and she was going to admit it. She quickly dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Logan, It's me." Rory sobbed.

"Ace? what's wrong? What happened? Where are you?" Logan questioned. "I'm about a block away from Chilton at a coffee shop. Will you please just come and get me. I'll explain it when you get here." She sobbed.

"I'll be there soon. Just hang on." He told her before hanging up and running to his car with Colin, Finn and Steph following.

He found her about Fifteen minutes still in the alley crying. "Rory?" Logan said cautiously kneeling down to her. "Logan. I made a mistake. I didn't think he'd hurt me. I just wanted to know why." She sobbed into his chest. "Ace, Look at me." Logan said gently.

Rory shook her head. "Common Ror, Please?" He pleaded. She raised her head slowly. Logan took in the bruises on her face and her neck and his heart instantly broke.

He helped her up and brought her to where Colin, Finn and Steph were standing . "Steph, Bring her home in her car. Go to our dorm not yours." Logan ordered.

Steph nodded and helped Rory to her car as they drove back to Yale.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Colin asked getting angry just by the sight of Rory bruises.

"I'm not sure she was hysterical. All I know is she met Tristan down here he hurt her." Logan said practically yelling.

"Lets go make good on a promise." Finn said angrily getting into the car to find Tristan. They were driving around Hartford when they saw him walking down the sidewalk.

Finn stopped the escalade in the middle of the street and all three of them jumped out. "Hello Tristan." Logan said calmly.

Tristan turned to see them all standing in front of him. " You guys again? I thought by now you'd get bored with her."

"Keep talking DuGrey and your going to make this a whole lot worse for yourself." Finn told him. "You guys don't scare me. You forget we used to be friends, I know all your little scaring tricks. You won't actually hit me."

"I won't?" Logan asked. "No your to afraid daddy will take away your black card if you get into more trouble." Tristan taunted. Logan couldn't take it anymore. He swung at Tristan as his Fist collided wit his face.

Tristan stumbled back but Swung at Logan but brushed Finn's shoulder. Finn chucked lightly "That wasn't smart." As he took a punch at Tristan as well.

* * *

The drive back to Yale was quiet except for Rory trying to stop her tears. Once they got to Yale. Steph got out and helped Rory.

"Why are we going to the guys dorm?" Rory asked between sniffles. "Logan told me to take you here." Steph explained. Rory just nodded.

Rory sat on the couch and Steph wrapped a blanket around her. She went into Logan's room and got his pillow for Rory that was when she got a good look at Rory's bruises.

There was on one her check, one on her neck and one on her arm. Steph couldn't believe that someone who supposedly loved her would do that. She got Rory some ice and handed it to her. "Thanks." Rory mumbled.

"No Problem, What happened?" Steph asked cautiously. Rory hugged Logan's pillow tightly and began to cry again. "He called and said he wanted to see me. I said ok because I wanted to get closure. He said he wanted me back and I told him I was with someone else and he flipped out. I told him I was done with him and he said I wasn't done until he said I was. Then he hit me." Rory explained as her tears dried up.

"Are you going to get a restraining order or something?" Steph asked curiously not wanting this to happen again.

"I haven't thought about it but it does sound like a good idea. Of course I willing went to meet him this time." Rory said. "You went to meet him but you didn't go to get beaten up."

"That's true. Do you think Logan will be mad at me?" Rory asked Steph worried about what Logan is going to say.

Steph shook her head "I doubt it. Logan will understand." she told her reassuringly.

The girls sat on the couch watching movies about three hours later the guys showed up. Logan walked in and Rory ran to hug him.

"Thank you so much. I am so sorry. I made such a big mistake." Rory told him. "It's ok Ace. You needed closure. He was a big part of your life. I understand that." He said hugging her again.

"Steph suggested I get a restraining order or something." She told him. "I think that's a good idea. I'll help you look into it tomorrow for now lets just relax and we can tell you about the Hartford Prison Facilities." Logan smirked.

"YOU WERE IN JAIL!" Rory gasped. "Wouldn't be the first time." Steph said casually. "This jail was much nicer then some of the ones from the past." Colin reassured her.

"What happened?" Rory asked. "Tristan shot off at the mouth, I punched him, He went to punch me back but instead punched Finn's shoulder, Finn took a swing, We both took turns hitting him, Someone called the cops, They came and arrested all of us except Colin, Colin bailed us out." Logan explained step-by-step.

"Why didn't the arrest Colin?" Rory questioned. "Colin didn't hit him. He merely encouraged us to hit him." Logan said.

"Instigator." Steph mumbled. "Hey, If I am an instigator I learned how to do it from you." Colin shot back. "True." Steph laughed.

"You don't have to go to trial or anything do you?" Rory was concerned about the trouble she caused. "Ace, calm down." He told her kissing her lightly.

"It was considered a domestic dispute or Disrupting the peace I wasn't really listening to the cop. We have to pay a fine and we had to pay bail. Tristan didn't press charges for battery and so we are good to go."

"I've never seen someone so casual about being in Jail." Rory said shocked. "I was in there for a good cause." Logan smirked.

"Thanks." Rory said shyly. "Ace, I cannot possibly just sit there when I know someone's hurting you. I care to much about you." Logan said.

Rory didn't say anything she just hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for everything." She pulled away and turned to Finn. "Thank you too. You guys are the greatest."

"GROUP HUG!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged Rory and Logan.

* * *

**Strange place to end, I know. I also know your sitting there saying Rory's a dumbass she never should have went to meet up with him. This occured to me after the chapter was writtenthat no person with a brain would do that. So pretend it's logical!**

**That's the end of Tristan. He's gone, His ass was kicked. **

**I won't be updating for a little while. I have to get eye surgery so I obviously won't be on the computer much. It's not massive serious surgery just a tear duct problem (it's noninvasive w/e that means). I probably won't update this week.. I don't know it depends on how I feel.**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please, Please, Please review!**

**Oh and If you have ANY suggestions about the LDB please feel free to tell me!**


	13. Twister

**Thanks everyone for wishing me well on my surgery! It went fine…Other then the fact that I locked myself in the bathroom 10 minutes before I left the house to avoid going. Haha Yes, I am a bit of a drama queen.**

**I have all week to sit on my butt and do nothing and then next week is spring break so, The updates will definitely be frequent.**

**Thanks for everyone who review! I appreciate it tons and tons: ) **

**

* * *

**

It was about a week after Rory had went to see Tristan. Logan had his lawyer help her set up a restraining order against Tristan to prevent this from happening again.

Rory sitting on the couch laying with her head on Logan's lap while she studied and Logan was watching TV.

"Ace you know that information backwards and Forwards and yet you insist on reading that book instead of making out with your incredibly hot boyfriend." Logan whined.

"Ehh, Your ok." Rory commented not taking her eyes off the book. "I'm Just ok?" Logan asked. "Mmhmm" Rory said distractedly.

"Ok that's it!" He said pulling the book out of her hands and throwing it on the coffee table. "I was reading that!" Rory smirked. "Oh, I bet you were." Logan laughed as he crashed his lips onto her.

Moved so she was straddling his lap her arms were around his neck and his hands was playing with the hem of her shirt. He let his hands slip up her shirt as she began to suck on his neck.

"More fun than studying?" Logan asked. "I guess." She mumbled . He laughed as he enjoyed her mouth on his neck.

His hands travel up her sides and cupped her breasts. Rory moaned at the action as she moved her mouth back to his.

Logan gently laid her down on the couch so he was on top of her. "Much better than studying." She whispered as she pulled his shirt over his head.

She let her hands travel over his abs. His hands went back to under her top, He was about to pull her shirt off when the door flew open.

"HELLO! HELLO! ONE AND ALL! HAVE NO FEAR FINN IS HERE!" Finn said happily. "Finn!" Logan yelled as he jumped off Rory.

"Did I interrupt something mate?" Finn asked innocently. "Oh, No nothing .I had to get back to studying anyway." Rory convinced.

"Right, I am sure. Logan did you forget about our meeting tonight?" Finn asked. "Meeting. Oh right meeting." Logan remembered.

"What meeting?" Rory asked skeptically. "Our fathers once a month wrangle up Colin, Finn and I to tell us how we are not living up to our potential and we need to start settling down." Logan explained.

"Oh, have fun with that." Rory said waving her hand. "Want to come Ace? Be a buffer?" Logan suggested. "I don't want to impose. Plus, How will I possible hang out with my _other_ boyfriend if your always around?" She smiled.

"I Guess you can't can you." He said stepping closer to her. "He's beginning to get jealous." Rory told him as there faces reached about two inches apart.

"Good." Logan said making the space between them nonexistent. Rory's hands reached around Logan's neck as he pulled her close to him.

She traced his lips with her tongue and he instantly granted her entrance. Finn cleared his throat "As much as I love watching Logan maul the girl I consider a sister. We've got to go."

"Oh Yeah, Sorry Finny." Rory said innocently as she gave him a hug. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" My father would absolutely love to see you." Logan offered one more time.

"No, You guys go, Get yelled at, Then get drunk. Just remember, I'll be here or my dorm if you need me. That goes for both of you." Rory told them.

"Thanks Love, But my father is nowhere near as bad as Logan's." Finn informed her. "Stay here to night, Ror. I like sharing a bed with you. Plus I'm not going to lie when you misjudge how much room you have left and you roll over and fall off it's kind of funny." Logan said laughing.

"Shut up, That's happen twice!" Rory hit his shoulder lightly as he continued to laugh. "We've got to go." Finn said again.

"Alright, Bye. I'll see you guys later." Rory said as Logan gave her a gentle kiss before leaving.

"Nice touch." Finn said as they walked out of the building. "What?" Logan asked. "Inviting her to come along so she doesn't suspect anything."

"Well we can have her he suspicious now can we?" Logan smirked as they got into the car and drove away.

* * *

Rory was going to stay at Logan's but she had to go to her dorm to get something's. She avoiding being alone at all costs but when she was she was very cautious. Though she had a restraining order she was still incredible scared.

Rory practically ran to her dorm once she got in she slammed the door shut and locked it quickly. "Someone's in a panic." Rory heard a voice say as she jumped practically a foot in the air.

"STEPH! DO NOT DO THAT TO ME!" Rory yelled as she saw Steph sitting on the couch. "Sorry. Your still a little jumpy about being alone aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess it'll take a while to get used to." Rory said walking into her room and gathering up some things she'd need.

Rory walked out to notice Steph had a bag of her own packed. "Where you going?" Rory questioned. "Colin called and told me that he was at his dorm and wanted me to spend the night."

"Logan said they were going to dinner with there fathers, of course that was three hours ago." Rory looked at her watch "I'm on my way back there now."

"Well we'll go together then!" Steph said as they linked arms and walked out of the dorm. No sooner did the two girls walk out did the guys walk in.

"Ok, we've got less that five minutes to do this. Rory only spends so much time at the coffee cart." Logan said as they opened the girls dorm.

"Thank god for the key Steph gave me or we'd have to pick the lock." Colin yelled walking into Steph's room. "I can pick a lock very quickly actually. Thank you very much." Finn said offended.

Logan Placed a Big white box with a envelope on Rory's bed , he adjusted the bow to make sure it looked just right then he looked at Finn.

"Common Finn, Get out of her underwear drawer. We've gotta get to the dorm before they do." Logan pulled Finn out of the room.

"Your not the least bit curious what your lovely girlfriend is wearing underneath her clothes?" Finn asked. "I will see whatever Rory's wearing underneath he clothes when she wants me to I won't push her." Logan informed him.

"My god your whipped. The last girl that wouldn't put out within a week you shipped her to the curb." Colin observed as they began to run back to the dorm. Seeing Rory and Steph were still standing in the coffee line.

"Look, Rory's different. She broke up with a guy who seemed to be only with he because of sex and she's not slutty or whatever so she doesn't have as much experience as most of the girls I've been with, I don't want to make her uncomfortable." Logan defended.

"What is her sexual experience, Just out of curiosity." Finn asked. "Not that I should be discussing this with you but she said she only had sex three times with Tristan."

"My God she is a virgin!" Finn yelled as they walked back into the dorm. "and I think of her like my sister. So if you have sex with her that's like you taking her virginity and I don't know how I feel about that." Finn continued.

"She's not a virgin Finn and besides you already beat the shit out of the guy who took her virginity doesn't that make you feel a little better?" Colin asked.

"A little." Finn said plopping himself down on the couch.

* * *

The girls entered the dorm about ten minutes later. "What took you guys so long?" Logan asked giving Rory a kiss.

"The coffee line was astronomically long!" She complained. "Yes, And god forbid she wait till we get here to have coffee." Steph added. Rory stuck her tongue out at Steph as they both laughed.

"How was dinner?" Rory asked. "Oh, It was good Mitchum told me a I needed to grow up and once again practically threatened to kill me if I mess this up with you." Logan lied but it was a convincing one.

Logan hated lying to Rory but it was for a reason so he knew she wouldn't mind once she knew why he lied. At least he hoped she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, He had the look of death. It was pretty hysterical!" Colin laughed trying to make it sound realistic.

"Alright, Enough of your dreary night. We are here and we are going to save the day!" Rory said excitedly hoping off the couch and searched through her bag pulling out a game.

"Twister?" Colin asked confused. "Yes, Twister." Steph said getting up to help Rory set up. "Move the coffee table." Rory stated.

"Who was that directed at?" Finn questioned. "I don't care. One of you, All three of you. Just move the damn coffee table!" Rory exclaimed impatiently."

Colin and Logan got up and pushed it out of the way. "I want to be spinner!" Colin called. "No Colin, You of all people are playing twister!" Rory informed him as she took the wheel away from him.

"Then whose going to spin love, because I am most definitely playing!" Finn told her as he began to stretch. "Did I fail to mention Finn is competitive in everything, Not just pillow fights." Steph said laughing.

"OH! But lets make it interesting!" Finn stopped stretching long enough to go to the bar to pull out shot five shot glasses and three large bottles of alcohol "If you make everyone fall Four shots, some people fall two shots, If you just fall one shot. If you win one shot." Finn explained

"Do you people have to be drunk to have a good time?" Rory asked. "No, But it does take the edge off of the stupid things we've done in the morning." Colin explained.

"I guess that's good logic." Rory reasoned. "Anyway, I'll spin." she volunteered. "Oh, No Ace. Your right after Colin in the line of being too uptight. If anyone should be the spinner, it should be Finn but since I don't see that happening. We'll all play and who ever is closest to the spinner spins." Logan suggested.

"Fine." Rory gave in. Rory spun first. "Right Hand Yellow." Finn announced. Finn spun and got Left Food blue.

Eventually they were all twisted together. "Steph, Spin and quick." Rory said. She was directly under Logan and Her leg was between Colin's legs.

"Oh! Common Ror, What's wrong with the compromising position your in?" Steph teased and received the death look from Rory.

"Left foot blue." Steph told her. "YOUR KIDDING ME!" Rory screamed. "Ace, That's my ear." Logan stated. "Sorry." she said laughing.

Rory attempted to move her leg but knock into Colin who knocked over Steph, which created a domino effect.

"RORY DRINKS! FOUR SHOTS" Colin told her. Rory took her shots willingly. After about four more games of Rory and Steph knocking everyone over and the guys drinking for fun. Everyone was completely toasted and decided to play truth or dare.

"Finn, Truth or Date?" Steph asked. "DARE LOVE!" Finn announced. "Kiss Colin!" Steph exclaimed. "Oh, You need to be more original you daring Finn to kiss me is getting old!" Colin said dryly.

"But I've never seen it!" Rory busted into a fit of giggles. Finn walked over and planted a kiss on Colin's lips. "I'm man enough to kiss a man and not feel uncomfortable with it. Of course women are definitely my first choice." Finn said suggestively to Rory.

"FINNY! I'd love to but Logan's here." Rory said in mock disappointment. "Good to know, Ace." Logan joked giving her a kiss on the lips.

Even with Finn being as drunk as he was he could tell Logan loved Rory and Finn knew he needed to tell her. "Logan, Truth or Dare?" Finn asked.

"Truth." Logan stated. "Ever loved anyone romantically other then Crystal?" Finn asked. Everyone stared at him intently.

Logan gave Finn a dirty look. "Yes." Logan said looking at the ground. "And if so, Who?" Finn added. "That's two questions!" Logan argued.

"Just tell us." Steph slurred not really fully processing what was happening. Logan ran his hand through his hair. "Rory."

Rory didn't say anything she just stayed quiet for what seemed to Logan like forever. "I need to go home." She said as she stood up quietly and walked out.

Logan stood up to go after her. "Just let her be." Steph advised. "It's one o'clock in the morning she can't be walking the campus alone." Logan yelled.

"I'll walk her back." Finn said as he walked out the door and caught up with Rory. "Love, It was just a game. Don't let it get to you." Finn assured her.

"Finn, It wasn't just a game. A game is admitting you listen to Hanson still or you used to be in love with Urkel from Family Matters. He admitted he was in love with me, there is no game in there." Rory said.

"You needed to know, You've done more for him in the month and a half you've known him then anyone has ever done from him his whole life." Finn explained.

"I…I…Just... I need to process this. Thanks for walking me back." Rory said opening her dorm room door and walking into her bed room.

She saw the big white box on her bed with the envelope but she figured she'd deal with it all tomorrow right now she wasn't sober or thinking straight enough to process what it was. She didn't get changed, she didn't wash up, she just got on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Rory woke up to Steph screeching. "RORY! WAKE UP!" She yelled. "Go to hell." Rory mumbled before burring her head into her pillow.

"I will forgive that because I know you are hung over, upset and coffee deprived." Steph told her handing her coffee.

"Thanks." Rory said giving her a half smile. "Did you look in that big white box?" Steph asked. Rory shook her head "I was going to wait till I was sober enough to comprehend it."

"Read this." Steph handed her the envelope. Rory opened it and ready it out loud:

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, You are officially invited to the annual Life and Death Brigade event. Please be outside your dorm at four o'clock Saturday evening. Please wear the blindfold."

"It's a secret society. I googled it." Steph said excitedly. "What's in the box?" Rory asked. "Probably a dress. Mine was white and absolutely gorgeous. Just my size to."

Rory walked over and opened hers she found a gorgeous blue dress ( A/N: Think you Jump, I jump Jack). "Well at least this will give me some time to figure out things with Logan." Rory said.

"You hurt him Ror, You didn't say anything you just left. For Logan to say I love you, It's big." Steph explained.

"I know it's just, I'm afraid. I just got out of a relationship with someone who said they loved me and didn't. I can't go through that again." Rory began to cry.

"Logan means it. That's one thing about Logan that's certain is he wouldn't say that of all things if he didn't mean it." Steph reassured her.

"Well, The I probably just screwed up one of the best relationships I've ever been in." Rory said sadly. "We'll deal with that after the Life and Death Brigade thing. When we get back you can call him and talk to him."

* * *

"Common Mate, Please just talk to me!" Finn practically begged Logan. "No! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't know I loved her and the whole LDB thing wouldn't be ruined!" Logan shouted.

"What do you mean ruined?" Colin asked. "Look, Steph and Rory would have been initiated next year anyway but the only reason they are being initiated this year is because of us. It was supposed to be special because us their boyfriends were inducting them. Now, I don't know about you but would you want your ex inducting you into something thats a life time obligation?."

"I'm sorry but no one said anything about her being your ex. Things will work out." Finn said hopefully.

"Yeah, Whatever. I'm going to be in my room until we have to pick them up. If she calls tell me otherwise leave me alone." Logan said shutting his door.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." he thought to himself. "She wasn't supposed to find out during a drunken game of truth or dare."

Logan punched his pillow thinking he just screwed up the best relationships he's ever had.

* * *

**There's the next chapter. Trust me the next chapter will be much more interesting this was just a chapter to lead you into the LDB event.**

**I wrote it quickly so forgive me if there are some out of place words and whatnot.**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Please, Please, Please review!**

**Oh! I have some ideas for a stunt but I'd love to get some suggestions!**


	14. Pleading the Fifth

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! **

**This chapter would have been up much sooner but I wrote nine pages of this chapter. Then I decided I didn't like it. So I started over. To be honest I still don't really like it. But it's better than the last one.**

**This is the same chapter, But Alot of people pointed out I made an error with Colin calling Rory his girlfriend, Sorry! I guess I need to proof read better! Thanks for telling me :) **

**

* * *

**

It was four o'clock sharp when Rory and Steph stepped outside their dorm wearing the ball gowns and blindfolds.

"God, I hope this is an actual organization and not just some elaborate way for us to be murdered." Steph said as they stood outside the dorm.

"Why would you say something like that? To scare the crap out of me, cause if that's your goal it's working." Rory said shortly still upset about her situation with Logan.

"If your going to be snippy this whole time because you screwed up with Logan then we are going to kindly ask these kidnappers to borrow their cell phone so you can call him." Steph told her.

"You are aware it doesn't constitute as kidnapping if we are going willingly?" Rory asked disregarding Steph's previous comment.

Just then Logan and Colin walked up and listened to the conversation the girls were having.

"Fine Just ignore the situation with you and your boy toy but eventually your going to have to admit you screwed up." Steph told her.

"I did screw up, I didn't handle the situation correctly, Hell I didn't handle the situation at all. I'm afraid and you know why." Rory said sadly.

"I know, He'll understand. But you've got to give him a chance to." Steph reassured her. "Thanks, Steph." Rory said gratefully.

"I'd give you a hug but well, knowing my luck I'd trip and fall and you'd go down with me." Steph laughed as Logan and Colin finally decided to take the girls to the escalade.

Logan gently took hold of Rory's arm and Colin did the same to Steph. "Hello there!" Steph said cheerfully as she felt someone grab her arm.

"Are we allowed to talk? Allowed to ask questions? Will you answer my questions? What's your name? Who picked out my dress? They have fabulous taste you know. Can I borrow your cell phone?" Steph questioned.

"Steph, If you don't stop asking questions they are going to kill us even if that wasn't there intent to begin with." Rory said causing someone in the front to laugh.

"Seriously Can I borrow your cell phone, I won't give away any super secret information or anything." Steph promised as she held out her hand. Colin handed her his cell phone.

"Thank you mystery man.. I am assuming you're a man, so don't be insulted if your not." Which again made someone in the front laugh.

Steph opened the phone "All these years of dialing without looking at the numbers are really coming in handy." Steph thought out loud.

She hit send and the minute she did Logan's cell started to ring. Steph hung up the phone and the ringing in the car stopped. "Either that's a coincidence or Rory your lovely boyfriend kidnapped us."

"You caught us." Colin said. "I knew that laugh sounded familiar, Finn!" Steph concluded. "Can we take off the blindfolds since we know who you are now?" Rory finally spoke.

"Our Location is to be kept confidential, Love." Finn told her. "I see. How Long is the drive?" she questioned.

"About and hour and a half." Logan said softly. "Thanks." Rory said looking in the direction in which his voice came in.

"Why were you calling Logan's cell, Steph?" Colin asked. "Oh, Um. No reason. Just to say hi." Steph lied. "Are you lying to us?" Finn asked noticing her hesitance. "Just let it go." Steph said. Everyone could tell by her tone that she meant it.

"So, umm. What's the Life and Death Brigade anyways?" Rory asked feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"All in good time." Colin told her. "Mean." Rory whined.

Logan stared at Rory, Which he knew was stalkerish considering she couldn't see him. He wanted things to be different. He wasn't sure how he'd work the event now that she probably hated him.

The rest of the drive had been quiet, No one knew what to say.

* * *

Finn stopped the SUV and jumped out muttering something about alcohol. Rory heard Logan and Colin talking in hushed tones.

"We'll escort you to the sleeping areas then you can take the blindfolds off." Colin said. Colin took Steph's hand and lead her to a cabin.

Logan cautiously took Rory's and lead her to a cabin as well. Rory took of the blindfold once she was in the cabin.

She looked around with wide eyes. Logan loved that about her. No matter how simple things were she seemed to always see the beauty in it.

"It's beautiful…and big." Rory observed. "It's a double. We were supposed to share but if you don't want to then Colin said he's switch with you if you wanted to room with Steph instead." Logan informed her.

Rory looked at him she could tell that he was hurt and she knew she caused it. "No, I want to say in this one, With you." Rory said confidently.

"You sure?" Logan questioned. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He continued. "Logan, We've slept in the same bed before. Unless you don't want me to stay with you?" Rory sensed something was wrong.

"No, I do. It's just after last night. I thought things were weird." He explained. "Things are only going to be weird if we make them weird." Rory said sitting on the bed.

"I didn't mean for my feelings to come out like that. I wasn't going to say anything for a while." Logan admitted. "It was truth or date with Finn. Nothing is ever safe when Finn is involved." Rory told him trying to lighten the mood.

"You just left." Logan said out of the blue. "I know I just..." Rory said before Finn walked into the cabin. "I must escort one Lorelai Gilmore to the stage."

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Rory asked Logan. Logan nodded. Rory gave him a gentle kiss "Bye." she said quietly as she linked arms with Finn and walked out.

Logan watched her as she left. "Damn Finn! His timing is always less than impeccable isn't it." He thought to himself.

* * *

Finn began to lead Rory out to a wooden stage in the middle of a clearing. "Are we even in the State of Connecticut anymore?" Rory asked.

"I again, Am not authorized to tell you." Finn said casually. "I'll wait till your drunk." Rory mumbled under her breathe.

"I won't tell you when I'm drunk either, Love. The LDB has severely threatened everything I hold near and dear to my heart if I give any information about anything away. Sober or Drunk." He informed her.

"Oh! Common pleaseeee!" Rory pouted. "No, I am sorry. Ask Logan maybe he'll slip." Finn told her. "Logan seems to think I hate him. THANKS TO SOMEONE!" Rory gave him a pointed stare.

"I hadn't a clue you'd just walk out on him!" Finn defended.

"I was afraid Finn, I don't have the best track record with relationships. And Yes, I love Logan but if I tell him is it just going to be another big cycle like with Tristan. Because as different as they are they do have a lot of the same qualities." Rory said not realizing she let it slip that she did in fact love Logan.

Finn stared at Rory. "What?" Rory questioned. "You just admitted you love Logan." He said slightly shocked. "I most certainly did not." Rory said trying to walk away but then realized she didn't have a clue as to where she was going.

"Ror?" Finn said gently.

"Fine! I do, How can I not? He's been nothing but sweet and gracious and honest with me. He went to Jail for me! He hasn't pushed me to do anything I don't want to do. Which I know is probably killing him because Logan was used to sex every what other day if not more? He's sacrificed for me. He tells me he loves me and I walk away. I am a horrible person!" Rory rambled.

"Love, Calm down. And to be fair. I went to jail for you too." He said trying to relax her. "Yes, You did and I want to thank you for that again." Rory took deep breathes to prevent herself from having a panic attack.

"No problem.." Finn was about to continue but then he realized he had to get Rory to the stage. "Oh Shit!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stage.

* * *

As they came running through the clearing. "FINN WAS INCHARGE OF HER! WHOSE MORONIC IDEA WAS THAT!" Robert yelled.

"Shut up, I am only five minutes late. That beats the last time by an hour!" Finn defended himself. "And as much as I adore Ms. Gilmore here. I most certainly wasn't doing what I was doing last time!"

"Eww Finn! That's really to much information." Rory said. "Can we get on with this?" Juliet yelled impatiently from the crowd.

"You wouldn't be so crabby if you ate something!" Finn screamed back. "Lets get the first half of the induction started!" Colin chimed in.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third is our first inductee of the night." Colin said walking over to Rory. "Ms. Gilmore. We would like to invite you to be apart of our organization. However, We are about Trust and Loyalty. You must agree to doing the tasks that will be asked of you later now." Colin informed her.

Rory nodded. "I agree." Colin smiled at her "Good. Any member of the Brigade who wants is allowed to ask you one question. These questions can be on any topic and they can be as personal as they like."

"Ok." Rory said a little warily of what she was going to be asked. "Each member will introduce themselves and ask you one question. After their first question you do not have to answer them." Colin informed her.

"Some of the LDB members tend not to acknowledge that there is a one question limit." he said eyeing Finn.

"I plead the fifth!" Finn exclaimed putting his hands up. "You may begin the questioning." Colin said to the members.

"Hi, My name Samantha. Do you go by Lorelai or do you have a nickname?" she asked pleasantly.

"I go by Rory not Lorelai because that's my moms name as well. Less confusion that way." Rory said smiling as she remembered Logan not realizing Lorelai and Rory were the same person when they first met.

"I'm Craig. You smiled as you told answered Sam's question. Why?" He asked.

"When I first met my boyfriend I introduced myself as Rory and he then began badmouthing someone named Lorelai that his father wanted him to date in front of me, Not realizing I was who he was badmouthing." As Rory spoke of the memory Logan smiled. It definitely was not the best first impression he had ever made.

"Bet he felt like an ass." Craig commented. Rory smiled and nodded. The next guy came up "I'm Brett. You said boyfriend, Who is he?"

Rory hesitated for a moment, Her and Logan relationship really wasn't really known to anyone but their friends. "Logan Huntzberger." she said as confidently as she could.

"Wow." was all that Brett could say. "I'm Tori. Your exclusive with Logan?" she asked. Rory couldn't tell if she was angry or not.

"Yeah." Rory said quickly. "Bout damn time!" Tori exclaimed "You're officially a legend."

Rory was glad that there was at least one girl that wasn't going to try and kill her.

About twenty more members asked Rory various questions ranging to her favorite food to the color of her bedroom. She was hoping that things were going to end on a positive note but that was before it was Colin's turn to ask her a question.

"I'm Colin." He said pleasantly. Rory gave him a confused look. "Who was the last person you were in love with?" He asked.

Rory glared at him. "Tristan DuGrey." Colin just smiled and walked away as Robert approached her. Rory knew they were up to something.

"As you know, I'm Robert. And just so you know I was paid off to ask this question. Are you afraid of being in love again?"

Rory sighed she should have known she wasn't going to get off easy. "Yes, I am afraid to be in love again. I don't want to get hurt again."

Rory was looking at the ground when the next person came up. "I'm Finn." He said as she looked up at him. "Your doing fine love, Steph some how managed to paid people off in the short time we've been here." Finn whispered.

Rory nodded "Ever have a pillow fight with a sexy Australian?" Finn smiled. "Why yes, Yes I have." She laughed and gave him a hug.

Logan walked up to her and looked at her in the eye. He had to ask her this question, He knew she was going to get upset but he had to ask her.

"Are you afraid to love me because I remind you of Tristan?" He asked quietly. "YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Finn yelled.

"I'm Logan." he said rolling his eyes waiting for her to answer him. "I…I…"Rory stuttered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes." She said defeated as she began to sob. "I know your not the same. I know you'd never do that to me but you just have such similar qualities and backgrounds. I'm afraid that I'll start to bore you like I did Tristan." And with that Rory ran off the stage with Juliet and Steph following her.

Logan ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Mate." Finn said. "She'll come around. That guy did more damage to her then we thought."

"I'm not Tristan, I'm not a horrible person like he is…" Logan trailed off. "Or maybe I am." He continued.

"No, Your not like Tristan at all. Sure you've got blonde hair and your rich but you will never be like him. You may have been a playboy but you'd never cheat on her. You may get angry with her but you'd never ever dream of hitting her." Finn reassured him.

"She's the first girl I've ever felt this much for. I thought I loved Crystal but compared to what I feel for Rory. It was just a crush." Logan confessed.

"I know. Now lets go get you drunk!" Finn exclaimed leading Logan away.

* * *

"Ror, You know Logan wouldn't ever treat you like Tristan don't you?" Steph asked. Rory nodded. "Then you need to forget about him. He's not going to come back. Tristan is in your past for a reason. Logan's in your future." Steph told her.

Rory sniffled and laughed. "My god that was corny, and could I be any more dramatic. I am surprise you guys even want to be my friend I've done nothing but cause Drama."

"At least it wasn't drama because you were drunk, Because we have enough of that with Finn." Juliet joked.

"I've got to go find Logan." Rory said. "And hope to god that he can forgive me for being so dramatic about the whole thing." Rory said wiping her eyes and running out of the cabin.

"Lets follow her!" Steph exclaimed as the two girls hurried out of the cabin behind Rory.

* * *

Rory searched the grounds looking for Logan but she couldn't find him she saw Finn and decided to ask him.

"Finny, Where's Logan?" She asked. "Love, I'm with The lovely Rosemary. I've told you never to interrupt me when I am trying to charm a girl into my bed for the night!" He said dramatically.

"Finn, I'm not sleeping with you tonight." Rosemary insisted. "You say that now." He directed towards Rosemary then turned to Rory. "Check the bar, He's probably trying to drink the night away." Finn pointed.

"Thanks." Rory mumbled before running off in the direction Finn pointed to.

Rory saw Logan sitting at the bar alone. The look on his face broke her heart and knowing that she put it there made her feel even worse.

Rory walked up and sat on the stood next to him. "Hey there, Stranger." She said quietly. He looked over at her and he felt a small pang of hope.

"Want to go somewhere private, So we can talk?" She asked. He nodded and took her hand. They walked over to a bench that was on the edge of the clearing.

"Can I first say that I am officially the biggest drama queen ever, I think I am giving Finn a run for his money." Rory said trying to lighten the mood.

"I think he'd be willing to fight you for the title." Logan laughed lightly. "Logan, I'm really sorry. I know it took a lot for you to say what you said and I just brushed it off." She told him.

"I get it. You don't feel the same way. I can deal with it." Logan replied completely forgetting what Finn had told him earlier.

"That's not it. Not even close. I do feel the same way, I was just afraid to admit it." She said softly looking down at her hand that was entangled with his.

"What?" he asked slightly caught off guard about what she said. "I said I love you Logan!" Rory exclaimed. He stood up bringing her with him and crashed his lips into hers.

Rory felt like nothing could go wrong when she was in his arms. They broke apart when they started to hear applause.

Rory looked around to see almost everyone in the LDB clapping for them. "Oh my god!" She said burying her head into Logan's chest. Logan just laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright! Show's over, Go back to your cabin or someone else's." Logan said causing everyone to laugh "Just get some sleep or we won't wake up early enough to do the stunt tomorrow!" Logan yelled.

Everyone slowly left until Logan, Rory, Colin, Steph, Rosemary and Finn were left standing there. "I take it everyone knows everyone's true feelings now." Steph asked.

"Well, Logan and I do. I'm still not absolutely sure about you and Colin. But I guess that's a different topic for a different day." Rory said still resting her head on Logan's chest.

"And on that note. I'm leaving. Common Colin!" Steph said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"We should go to. Especially since Finn is probably tempted to go get more alcohol I guess I'll just have to occupy him." Rosemary winked.

"And boy do I love being occupied!" Finn said following her.

Logan looked down at Rory. "I love you, Ace." he said quietly. "I love you to Logan." she said hugging him and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Did Steph ever get her induction questions?" Rory asked. Logan shook his head "We'll do it tomorrow, Why?"

"Because I am so going to pay people off to ask questions about her and Colin!" Rory said grinning evil. "That's my sweet girlfriend."Logan joked as they walked back to the cabin.

* * *

**So that was the next chapter. Like I said, I don't like it at all but i've already written it twice and this is as good as it's going to get. I know it's corny and by the book but it's seriously all that I could think of. The first draft was even worse. **

**So, Before anyone reviews me and tells me my idea was unoriginal, I know.**

**The stunt will be next chapter so don't worry. Also Logan won't be as emotional as he is in this chapter, Because he comes off as kind of a baby in this one.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Hate it? Love it? Please, Please, Please Review!**

**Oh and have a HAPPY EASTER!**


	15. Rise and Shine

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked that chapter even though I didn't!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : (**

**Without further a due, here's the next chapter..**

**

* * *

**

As Rory and Logan walked back to their cabin neither of them could feel anything but happy to be in each others arms.

"You know what I was thinking when I got up this morning?" Rory asked Logan. "Hmmm?" he questioned.

"I was thinking that I probably screwed up one of the best relationships I'll ever have." she said as he opened the door to the cabin for her.

"That's funny, Cause I was thinking the same exact thing." He told her as he closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Great minds think alike don't they?" She asked as she went into the bathroom and changed into some pajamas that Logan had brought for her.

"Yes, They do." He said grabbing her around the waist as she exited the bathroom.

She quickly parted her lips giving him entrance. His tongue explored her mouth before he moved to suck on her neck.

Logan laid Rory down on the bed as he hovered over her. "I love you Logan." She whispered with a big smile on her face. "I love you too, Ace." he told her before he continued to kiss her neck.

He traced gentle circles on her stomach through her shirt before he finally pulled it off. Breaking contact with her neck he went back to kissing her lips. Rory quickly pulled Logan's shirt off as well only taking her lips off his briefly.

He traced the outline of her bra before moving his hands to the back and unclipping it. As Logan pulled it off he looked at Rory to make sure that this was ok with her, she smiled and kissed his chest lightly.

Logan took her nipple into his mouth and gently traced a circles with his finger on the other one. Rory let out a moan of pleasure as he continued to do this. His hand slowly moved from her breast to her hip and was about to go down her pajama pants when she stopped him.

He looked up at her and she had a smirk on her face. "My turn." She said mysteriously. Logan's sudden confusion made it easier for Rory to gain control of the situation.

She moved so she was straddling his lap. "I'm not ready for sex. But there are a lot of things we can do that aren't sex." She said breathily in his ear.

Logan stared at her as she began to kiss down his chest as she unbuttoned his pants. Logan's breathing hitched as her kisses left a burning sensation on his skin.

Rory pulled of his pants and soon after his boxers. She left butterfly kisses on the insides of his thighs. Logan looked down at her she was so innocent about it, which was one of the things that turned him on more.

Rory moved her mouth on to him and Logan moaned at the contact, he could feel her smiling. For what seemed like forever for Logan he felt like he was going to fall of the edge.

"Ror.." He panted. "I'm about to…" Before he even finished his sentence Rory moved back so he could get up and go to the bathroom.

* * *

A few moments later he emerged to see Rory laying on the bed facedown. He walked over slid his boxers back on and laid down next to her. She instantly snuggled into him.

"Hi." She smiled. "Hi." He said back kissing her forehead gently. "So I must say that was by far the best…" he said but was cut off.

"Don't say it." Rory winced. "Why?" he asked confused. "Because when you say it, it sounds dirty."

"What makes you think I was going to say that?" He asked. "Because your you." She said as-matter-a-factly.

"Ok So I was going to say it, But I just want to give props where props are most definitely due." Rory blushed at his comment.

"Well, It was my first time so I guess I'll say thank you?" She told him causing her to blush even more. "That was your first time?" He asked slightly shocked.

Rory nodded. "Well then my god women that is most definitely a talent you've got there." He said laughing. "Oh my god! You make it sound like I am a whore!" Rory buried her head into a pillow.

"Ror?" He said rubbing small circles on her still bare back. "Your anything but." he whispered. "I've got a question." His voice was back to normal. She moved her head to look at him "And what would that be Huntzberger?"

"Not that I frequently like hearing about my girlfriends past sexual encounters but you never did that with Tristan?" He asked cautiously.

"With Tristan it was all or nothing. Apparently he had some common sense to know to not start something unless he could have self control about it." She explained.

"I see." He said quietly. The two sat in comfortable silence until Logan looked over at Rory and saw that she looked Cold.

"Here, Lets get under the blankets." He offered gently pulling them out from under her. "Well I wouldn't be so cold if someone hadn't removed my shirt." She gave him a pointed stare.

"Oh you enjoyed it because if you hadn't you would have put your shirt back on by now." Logan told her. Rory didn't have a comeback which caused Logan to smirk. "Oh, Shut up. I guess I'll just put it on now then." She started to get up but Logan pulled her back down.

"No, I like your clothing status the way it is." He stated. "Oh I bet you do." Rory laughed. "So If I am not allowed to say blow job. Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Oh god, You couldn't let this go could you?" She asked. "Nope." His smirk reappeared on his face again. "How about we just say, The display of affection." Rory said.

Logan sat there for a moment "Ok, Well then Miss Gilmore I thoroughly enjoyed that display of affection." He laughed.

"I hate you so much." She said hitting his shoulder lightly. "I knew you only wanted me for my body not my personality." He told her in mock hurt.

"You know it." Rory smiled as she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. Logan just shook his head at her antics. "Alright Ace, Lets get some sleep. We've gotta get up bright and early tomorrow."

He reached over and shut the lamp off. "Night Baby, Love you." Rory snuggled into him further. "Love you too." He kissed her forehead as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE FELLOW BRIGADERS!" Finn shouted as he threw the door to Rory and Logan's cabin open.

"KILL HIM!" Rory shouted as she covered her head with her pillow. "Finn, Thanks for the wake up call. I can take it from here." Logan said still half asleep.

"I was assigned two cabins to wake up and one of them was mine. I will not slack on my responsibility to make sure you two are up and on time!" He stated seriously.

Logan rubbed his eyes and got out of bed "I'm up, I'm awake. Now you can go." Logan informed him. "Not until reporter girl gets up." Finn said leaning against the wall.

Rory sat up and gave Finn an evil glare but he was to busy staring at her to notice. Logan stifled a laugh. "Ror, Look down."

Rory looked down and squealed as she pulled a sheet up to her chest. "OH MY GOD! I HATE YOU BOTH!" She said wrapping the sheet around her and walking into the bathroom as she grabbed her bag.

Once she shut the door Logan went and smacked Finn upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"For staring at my girlfriend." Logan stated. "You could have looked away" He added. "Yes, I could have looked away, But we both know I wouldn't have." Finn told him.

"True." Logan nodded in agreement. "Well I'll be going. Be out soon." Finn said walking out of the cabin.

Logan knocked on the bathroom door and Rory opened it. She was already cleaned up, changed, had makeup on and was tying her shoe.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "I've got to go convince people to ask Steph questions." she said finishing tying her shoe.

"Get Changed. I'll see you soon." She gave him a peck on the cheek then walked out of the cabin. Logan stared at her retreating body. "What the hell just happened?" he thought to himself.

* * *

About a half hour later Rory had paid five people to ask Steph questions that would embarrass her and she was talking with Juliet when Logan came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll let you two love birds be alone." Juliet smiled and walked away.

Rory turned in Logan's arms so she could look at him. "Hello Beautiful." He said sweetly. "Your just trying to suck up because you let your friend ogle me this morning."

"I hit him for staring." Logan defend. "Hello, Hello." Finn said walking up. "Hey." Logan greeted. Rory didn't say anything and she avoided eye contact with him.

"Is someone shy about what I saw this morning?" Finn teased. "You know you could have looked away. It would have been the gentlemanly thing to do." Rory said.

"Yes, But when have you ever known me to turn my back on a opportunity to see a gorgeous topless girl?" He winked and walked away laughing.

"I hate him." Rory pouted to Logan. "I know, But he loves you. Even more so after this morning." he laughed.

"Shut up." Rory said smacking his arm lightly. "So, Did I say a proper good morning?" he asked. "No, And last time you used that line I ended up with your hand down my pants." Rory told him.

"You loved it." Logan said confidently. "You seem to have a lot of faith in your abilities in that department." Rory said walking away not looking back to see Logan's stunned face.

* * *

About five minutes later Rory standing next to Juliet in the line for Steph induction questions. "What kind of questions did you pay them off to ask?" Juliet questioned.

"I only asked three people one of them being you and I will ask her a question myself. Three of the questions are about Colin and her. One is about what she did with my pink halter dress and the other is about having a crush on Finn." Rory told her.

"I get the questions about Colin. But why the dress and Finn?" Juliet asked.

"That was a very cute dress and after I let Steph borrow it, it mysteriously disappeared and she claims to have no idea where it is, Which I do not buy. Finn because when I first met them Steph admitted she used to like Finn when they were like 10 and I know that once Finn has that information he will definitely use it against her." Rory smirked evilly.

"Your definitely Logan's girlfriend." Juliet shook her head and laughed.

"Oh! Robert's up! He's asking the dress question!" Rory squealed as the two girls drew there attention to the stage.

"I'm Robert. What happen to Rory's pink halter top dress? Once again I was paid off." He said dryly. Steph searched the crowd and glared at Rory.

"I was out with Colin and we got distracted and I lost it." Steph blushed causing Rory to laugh hysterically. "That was so worth the fact that she will never speak to me again!"

"Shh! Seth's next." Juliet silenced her. "How Long before you started dating Colin did you like him? Oh and I'm Seth."

Steph hesitated "About two years." and again glared at Rory who just gave her a sweet smile. "Logan's next you paid him off?" Juliet asked.

"Not with money." Rory said innocently. "Oh that is by far more information then I needed." Juliet sounded disgusted. "You asked!" Rory defended as both girls laughed but quickly stopped to listen to Logan's question.

"I hate your girlfriend." Steph whispered to Logan before he asked his question. "She's just paying you back for yesterday." He told her.

"I'm Logan. Have you ever had feelings for your Australian Friend Finnegan Morgan?" he asked her trying to hold his laughter in.

"Yes." Steph said shortly already planning ways to kill Rory. " I KNEW IT!" Everyone heard Finn yell from the audience.

"I'm Juliet. Is Colin one hundred percent aware of your feelings for him?"

"No." Steph again said quietly knowing that Colin was staring at her hoping she would elaborate.

"I'm Rory." Rory stated causing Steph to look up she had a sad look on her face. "Don't Worry. I'm not going to pull out my last question." Rory reassured her.

"Whose your best friend?" Rory asked. "I have four best friends. Logan, Finn and you, Rory. And the last is my boyfriend Colin." Steph answered this one more confidently than she had the other ones.

* * *

After the questioning Rory, Steph and Rosemary were standing around talking when Logan and Colin came up behind the girls and blindfolded them.

"Logan! I hate blindfolds!" Rory whined. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked surprised. "I'm a good guesser?" Rory lied.

"Rosemary told you two didn't she?" Colin asked. "I didn't tell them what or why just that they were getting blindfolded again." She defended. "And by the looks on your faces I am going to go and try to seduce Finn before the stunt." and with that Rosemary walked away.

"So it's the stunt? I'm scared. I don't like stunts, It sounds dangerous. Logan are you going to try and kill me?" Rory asked panicked.

"Why would I try to kill you?" He questioned. "I don't know. Maybe you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore and you don't want to break up with me because I'd cry and you don't want me to cry cause then you'd feel bad so then you figure if you kill me off then I won't cry so you won't…" Rory rambled.

"Where the hell did all that come from?" He was amazed by his girlfriends ability to rambled on and on. "I don't know. Just sort of came out." Rory shrugged.

"So where are we going?" Steph questioned. "All in good time." Colin told her. "If you answer another question like that I am going to kick your ass Colin!" Rory threatened.

"I oddly enough would bet that Rory would win." Steph commented. "Me to." Logan agreed. "You Know Steph your blindfolded and your in the middle of the woods no one will hear you scream."

"Colin, Threats like that make your chances of getting laid smaller and smaller." Steph told him. "If Huntz can go a while with out sex so can I."

"Colin, You lost your virginity two years after me, That's two more years of sex I have had than you." Logan informed him.

"Yeah, and if Colin doesn't shut the fuck up he will go two more years with out it." Steph warned. The group went silent until Rory broke the silence.

"Logannnn, I don't wanna walk anymore!" Rory complained. "Then how do you suggest I get you there?" Logan asked.

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Rory said happily. "Fine." Logan sighed as Rory clumsily climbed onto his back. "I want one too." Steph pouted. Colin picked Steph up and the guys walked the rest of the way with the girls calling orders.

* * *

About ten minutes later they got to the stunt sight. "You know, For all the food you consume your very light." Logan observed putting her on the ground carefully and untying her blindfold.

"I guess I owe my fast metabolism to the wonderful Lorelai." Rory said looking around. "We're on a bridge." Rory said looking down.

"We're on a bridge above a body of water." Steph clarified. "I'm not jumping off this bridge!" Rory said sternly.

"Ace, I'd never ask you to jump off this bridge." Logan told her. "But I am however asking you to bungee off it." He quickly added.

"Bungee?" Rory repeated. "That word doesn't even sound safe!"

"The LDB is about risks. Doing things you wouldn't usually do and I am thinking bungeeing off of a bridge isn't in your everyday schedule."

Rory walked over and looked over the bridge and saw the water below. "Let me guess, After I jump off of this bridge to my death because with my luck the cord will snap and I will go plunging into the water and be eaten by some sort of large bass!" Rory exclaimed.

"I assure you there are no overly large, human eating bass in there. Plus, We are jumping." Logan reassured her.

"We?" Rory was now confused. "Yes, We. They can set it up so that we jump together." Logan explained. "So I die, you die?" Rory asked.

"I guess _And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have_."

"Reassuring, Really." Rory said sarcastically.

"Look, you don't have to. No one is forcing you. If your to scared to." Logan taunted. "Yes, I'm scared! You'd have to be inhuman to not be scared!"

Logan pointed and Rory looked over to the other side of the bridge where Finn is jumping off yelling "IN **OMNIA PARATUS!"**

"Or…Your Finn." Rory added. "Common Ace. Live a little. I'll be right there with you." He promised. "Yes, But some how I don't think you'll find me as attractive if you've got my puke all over you." she deadpanned.

"After I throw up myself, I'll still find you adorable." he told her. "Well, I'm next to jump. You come or you don't it's up to you."

Logan walked over and began to be harnessed. Rory looked down where Finn was happily splashing in the water with Rosemary who had already jumped.

"Logan!" Rory said running up to him. "Yeah Ror?" He asked casually hoping that she would jump with him.

"I wanna jump!" She exclaimed. Within minutes the two were harnessed together.

"I'm scared." She said quietly. "You Trust me?" Logan asked. Rory nodded. "Then believe me when I say nothing will happen to you. I promise." He told her.

"You ready?" Seth asked. "I don't think I should take comfort in the fact that Seth is the mastermind behind this." Rory told Logan.

Logan just laughed and Kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" Rory asked. "Oh, On the off chance you were right and I was wrong. And we do go plunging to out deaths."

"I'll count to five and then Jump." Seth instructed. "I love you Logan." Rory said as Seth counted behind them. "I love you to Ror."

"FIVE!" Seth Yelled. Rory and Logan hugged each other tightly and Jumped.

Rory screamed the whole way down. Once they finally stopped falling Rory opened her eyes to see Logan's smile a mile wide.

"That was amazing!" She told him. "I think you blew my ear drum out from screaming." he said jokingly. "I'd hit you but I am terrified to let go of you." She laughed.

"We've got to detach the harness so we can fall into the water." he told her. "I don't wanna fall into the water."

"Sorry, Ace. But you've gotta." He said sympathetically. "It's November Logan! We could get hypothermia and DIE!" Rory exclaimed.

"There are fresh clothes and heated blankets off the bank of the river." He explained. "Fine." Rory huffed.

Logan removed his hand from Rory's Hips and unhooked them as the two fell into the water.

Rory screeched as she hit the cold water. When she resurfaced she saw Logan swimming over to her. "You know, You could have told me to not wear white." Rory gave him a pointed stare.

"I could have, But why on earth would I miss out on this opportunity?" He asked playfully. Rory shook her head "Your such a pervert."

"I've been hanging around Finn to much." Logan laughed as they swam to the bank to get some warm, dry clothes.

* * *

**Alright, I know this idea for the stunt isn't the most creative but they aren't jumping off any scaffolding like theLDB episodeso we're good. **

**This chapter is a little Longer then the past few so I hope that makes some people happy, or really sad depending on how much you like the story.**

**And I just watched tonight's episode and let me say, I do not like seeing poor Logan in a hospital. It saddens me!**

**Oh and the sentence in italics was a line from 'You jump, I jump Jack'**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate It? Love it? Please, Please, Please Review!**


	16. Not A Chance

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Logan, Rory, Steph, Colin and Finn all headed back to Yale after the brigade event.

"So, Were you ladies impressed with the LDB?" Colin asked. "It was fun." Steph smiled as she leaned into Colin's shoulder.

"Yes, and I would like to add that it was a very productive gathering." Finn commented. "Logan and Rory confessed there love for one another, Rory found out what happened to her dress, I got to see Rory topless and I also learned Steph had a thing for me. Yes, If I do say so myself very productive." he chuckled to himself.

"He saw you topless?" Steph asked turning to Rory. "Yep, This morning. He came to wake me and Logan up and I sat up in bed not realizing I was topless." Rory explained nonchalantly.

"And your ok with that?" Colin questioned Logan. He was having a hard time believing Logan was so calm about it.

"I really couldn't do much by the time I noticed it he'd already seen her. Plus, The way I figure it. He's going to try and see her topless or worse naked anyways why not just get it done and over with."

"Why were you topless to begin with?" Colin asked grinning. "Oh, umm.. We just…uh, I…" Rory stuttered blushing furiously.

"Rory and Logan did it!" Finn exclaimed from the drivers seat. "NO WE DIDN'T!" Rory shot back.

"Well there is no other explanation of why you were half naked." Colin retorted. Rory buried her face into Logan's chest.

Logan laughed lightly. "We were just showing each other different displays of affection." He told them laughing as he quoted her from the night before.

"Logan!" Rory screeched. "Don't worry about it, Logan and Finn did the same thing to me and Colin when they first caught us." Steph assured her.

"Yes, Love. We know that Huntz's cannot resist your body." Finn commented. "That or the other way around." Colin added as they both laughed.

"I don't like your friends." Rory mumbled into his chest. "I think we should resent that!" Finn yelled.

The rest of car ride was quiet after that. Rory and Logan were in the way back of the escalade talking, Colin and Steph were in the middle seat quietly chatting and Finn was in his own little world driving and occasionally he'd talk to himself.

"So what do you want to do when we get back?" Logan asked. "As much as I'd love to hang out with you, I've got homework to do." Rory said.

"Blow it off." Logan suggested. "Logan, I can't I'll get behind and I hate being behind."

"Your to studious for you own good." Logan told her. Rory snuggled into him more. "I thought that was one of the quirks that drew you to me?"

"Honestly, You want to know what first attracted you to me?" Logan asked. He felt Rory nod.

"It was that even after I was a complete jerk when I first met you, you didn't freak out like most girls would have. You didn't cry or turn people against me. You were pleasant and sweet but I know you began to plot payback, Which by the way I am still on the look out for."

Rory laughed "My mother taught me to not get mad but to get even. But to be honest I haven't thought of a punishment yet. I mean I did but those were when I didn't think you liked me, now I think you just might get enjoyment out of them." Rory said suggestively.

"Does Rory Gilmore have a naughty side?" Logan joked. "Guess you'll have to wait and see." She grinned as he laughed.

"I'm tired." She said as she yawned. "Take a nap. We still got a while to go." Logan suggested. "How come the ride there didn't seem this long?" Rory asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I was concentrating on how this weekend was going to go since we weren't talking." Logan confessed.

"I think the weekend turned out quite well." Rory smiled as she shifted lightly to get more comfortable to take a nap.

Within minutes her breathing evened out and she was sleeping soundly. Logan took a blanket that they had taken from the LDB and covered her with it. As he glanced forward to see Colin doing the same exact thing.

"My god we're whipped." Colin chuckled to himself. "Would you change it?" Logan asked seriously. Colin looked down and Steph sleeping peacefully wither her head resting on his chest. "Not for anything in the world. You?"

Logan shook his head "Not a chance." He then turned his attention back to Rory. He loved the way she looked when she was sleeping. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Rory's eyes opened slightly. "Lay down with me." she whispered. Logan followed directions and slid down next to her. She rested her head on his chest again as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next thingRory knew Finn yelled "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS! THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG!" then slammed his door shut.

Colin and Steph quickly woke up and exited the escalade. Steph informed Rory that she'd be at Colin's if she needed her.

Rory looked to see Logan still sound asleep. "Logan." she said . "Logan, Wake up!" Rory said again a little louder shaking him. "LOGAN!" Rory practically yelled. But nothing he still wouldn't wake up

Rory smiled slightly and leaned down and began to kiss him. The moment she felt his lips respond to her, she pulled away.

"Rise and Shine, Sleepyhead." She laughed. "That's Cruel." He complained as they got out of the car.

"Walk me back to my dorm?" Rory said more like a command than a question. "Yes, Ma'am." Logan saluted.

Logan and Rory stopped at her door. "Are you going to be ok on your own?" Logan asked concerned he knew that she was still wary about being alone after the whole Tristan situation.

Rory smiled at his concern. "Logan, You've had three extra locks installed on my door, my windows are practically super glued shut and your number one on speed dial. I am surprised you haven't made me stash a gun and mace in my dorm." she laughed.

"I just want you to be safe, Ace." he said bashfully realizing he was over reacting a little. "I appreciate it, But I can handle it. I promise I'll call you if I even have the slightest bit of doubt." Rory told him.

"Promise?" Logan asked sternly. "Yes, Now go drink. Be merry. It's only 8:00." Rory said giving him a hug and a kiss before walking into her dorm.

* * *

Rory turned on a movie and brought her books out to the couch. She was studying for her world history class when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory said slightly distracted. "Rory, Dear. It's your Grandma Hayden." the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Grams!" Rory said excitedly. She never understood why people couldn't be comfortable around the Hayden's they were such nice people.

"How are you doing?" Her grandmother asked her. "I'm find, Just studying." Rory said causally. "Oh Rory, Your in college! Your not supposed to be such a bookworm!" Francine told her.

"I just got back from a weekend out with my boyfriend and his friends so I am just taking it easy tonight."

"Oh, Yes. The boyfriend. I am assuming it's not that horrid Tristan boy anymore. He always bothered me. I mean yes, he was handsome but he was up to no good." Francine said with disgust evident in her voice.

"Well, Grams you'll be happy to know I haven't been with Tristan for a while now." Rory informed her. "Who is the young man now?" Francine asked curiously.

"Logan Huntzberger." Rory hesitated, her Hayden Grandparents unlike her Gilmore grandparents were never thrilled about Rory dating inside the Hartford Elite circle. Francine especially, she hated the reputation the young men had.

"Huntzberger. Shira and Mitchum's Son?"

"Yes. That'd be him." Rory said now a little afraid. "He's a fine boy, You were with him at that Gala a little while back. You two made a adorable couple." Francine gushed.

Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when her grandmother approved. "Rory, I was actually calling to invite you to a dinner with Your Parents, The Gilmore's and Us Friday evening and now you can invite Logan. I am sure your mother has met him already but I would love to get to know him as I am sure your grandfather would."

Rory bit her lip she knew Logan would be nervous but she knew there was no getting out of this. "Of Course, We'll be there." Rory promised.

"Alright, Dear. I'll see you then." Francine said happily. "Bye Grams." Rory said hanging up and calling a familiar number.

"MY LONG LOST DAUGHTER!" Lorelai greeted. "Hey, Mom." Rory said flatly. "Your not excited to talk to mommy? After you haven't talked to her in two whole days!" Lorelai said in mock shock.

"It's been a long two days." Rory informed her. "Oh, fill Mommy in!" Lorelai chanted excitedly.

"Well, Let's see. First, we were all playing drunken truth or dare and Logan admitted he loved me. Which then I in turned walked out without saying a word."

"Oh, I bet he took that real well!" Lorelai commented. "Oh yeah, So when I got back to my dorm me and Steph got these boxes with pretty dresses and we were inducted into a secret society called the LDB." Rory continued.

"Sounds exciting, Continue." Lorelai encouraged. "Lets see. I was asked numerous questions by many different members and I confessed that I loved Logan back." Rory divulged.

"YOU TOLD STRANGERS YOU LOVED HIM BEFORE ME!" Lorelai shrieked. "Sorry, Mom. I had to tell the truth and I'd be lying to them and myself if I said I didn't."

"Well, I guess your right. I knew you loved him before you even started to date." Lorelai explained. "Thanks for informing me, I didn't realize it till Finn was pestering me about it." Rory told her mother.

"Ok, Anyways what about the rest of your weekend?" Lorelai questioned. "Umm, Finn walked in on my topless, I bungeed off a bridge and Grandma Hayden called me to have dinner with everyone and to bring Logan, but not after discussing her distaste for Tristan." Rory rambled.

"Wait a minute, You bungeed off a bridge? The same girl who it took eight months to get her on the tall slide at the playground bungeed off a bridge!" Lorelai asked in shock.

"Yep. Logan's very persuasive." Rory laughed. "Guess so, Oh and Yes. I'll see you at dinner. Your dad and I are already trying to run interference between the grandparents so you can leave early." Lorelai explained.

"Oh, Thank god. But this time Grandma Hayden approves of my boyfriend with a powerful last name. They are going to be thinking wedding bells and that's scary." Rory said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it." Lorelai assured her. Just then there was a huge crash in the background.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Rory questioned. "LORELAI! Why the hell is there a bowling ball in the kitchen!" Rory heard Luke yell. "Gotta go sweets, Call me later!" Lorelai said in a panicked voice and the line went dead.

"Got to Love my mother." Rory said. Rory was exhausted, This weekend took a lot out of her. She decided to skip the studying and go to bed. She decided she'd tell Logan about the dinner tomorrow.

* * *

Rory went to bed to be awoken by the blasting of her alarm clock. Rory picked it up and chucked it across the room causing it to break. It was the fifth one she's had in her room. She'd also broken two of Logan's. She really hated alarm clocks.

Rory got up and sleepily walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for class. She had gotten out of the dorm without waking Steph or forgetting anything and still have fifteen minutes to spare.

Rory got in line for coffee as she was standing there waiting someone came up from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Morning, Logan." She deadpanned. "You saw me coming." he said in a tone that said he was disappointed she knew.

"Nope, Your smell gave it away. It's your cologne or aftershave or something." Rory smiled. "You recognize my smell. That's either flattering or odd. I'm not sure." He laughed.

"Flattery, Because you smell very good." She told him. "Why thank you. Now onto a topic that isn't as strange…How was your night?"

"It was uneventful. Watched a movie, studied, my grandmother Hayden called and requested us for dinner, called my mom told her I loved you, went to bed. Very uneventful and your night?" Rory said quickly.

"Wait, You told you mom you loved me?" He asked. "Yep, She said she knew it before we even started dating." Rory said inwardly thanking that he hadn't realized he was going to dinner with her family.

"Mine uneventful as well. I went to the pub but then Rosemary convinced Finn into karaoke. That's when I left." He said before ordering his coffee and Rory's.

"You cut." Rory pouted. "Yes, But I am paying, So I figure things evened out." He smirked handing her a large cup of coffee.

"You you weren't so damn cute. I'd be angry about you cutting in the coffee line." Rory teased. "Well, I guess I'll thank my lucky stars for my dashingly good looks." He told her.

Rory rolled her eyes. "This is my class I'll see you later." She leaned and kissed him. Once they broke apart and Rory was about to walk into the room. "Hey, Ace?" Logan called.

Rory turned to see him smirking "We'll talk about dinner with your family later." he said laughing before he turned and walked away.

"I dislike him." Rory muttered to herself. "Then dump him and date me love." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Finn? Why are you in my class?" Rory asked slightly confused.

"Well, You see there is a gorgeous redhead that is in this class and she said we have nothing in common so I figure I'll sleep through this class skim your notes then I will have something to talk to her about." He explained.

"All that to get that girl into your bed?" Rory raised an eyebrow. "What can I say. I am dedicated to my work." Finn smirked before putting his head down and dozing off.

* * *

The class ended rather quickly but not after had to hit Finn once or twice for snoring to loudly. "I cannot believe you crashed the class just to skim my notes. You couldn't have just looked at them after?" Rory asked.

"Nope, She had to seem me sitting in the class to give the effect." He told her. "Your something else Finn." Rory shook her head at his antics.

"Thank you for noticing. If you ever get bored with Huntz you know my number." Finn said suggestively. "I'll keep that in mind." Rory said sarcastically but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep what in mind?" Logan asked walking up to them. "That if she gets bored with you that I am always an option." Finn told him.

Logan looked at Rory's highly amused face. "Could you possibly go one day with out hitting on my girlfriend? But I may have qualities she likes but I don't have an accent and I know for a fact that Rory adores yours."

Rory blushed, It was the truth she did love Finn's accent. "I cannot promise anything but I will be more subtle next time, but excuse me for now I see a redhead!" Finn then walked off quickly.

Logan turned back to Rory who noticed he was holding coffee. Rory went to grab one when he moved it out of her grasp.

Rory looked at him in shock "You didn't just do what I think you did."

"Yes, I am depriving Rory Gilmore of Coffee." Logan said knowing that he was on dangerous ground. "Would you be offended if I asked if you went crazy?" Rory asked.

"I didn't go crazy, I want to know why Dinner and Grandparents were mentioned this morning and I don't want the readers digest version." Logan said sternly wondering how long before Rory got very angry about the coffee.

Rory bit her lip "Last night, My Grandma Hayden called. I mentioned I was studying and she said I should be out, not studying. I told her I was out all weekend with my boyfriend then she proceeded to tell me she hoped it wasn't Tristan. I told her it was you. Then she requested our presence at dinner on Friday."

"With the Hayden's?" Logan asked, Rory nodded "and the Gilmore's?" He continued. Again Rory nodded "and with your mom, Luke and your dad?" Logan asked again. Earning another nod from Rory.

Logan stood there he knew his parents would kill him if he screwed up at this dinner. "Look, You don't have to go. I can say your sick or had prior engagements or something" Rory tried to assure him.

"I can't do that. They're your family, You love them. You dealt with mine I can deal with yours, It's just I don't want to screw up. I don't want them to hate me like they hated Tristan."

Rory took one of the coffees from him and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Logan, I assure you they will never hate you as much as they hated Tristan. But even if they did, It wouldn't matter. I love you that's all that matters."

Logan smiled he loved her and he willing to go through hell and back for her. "So Friday, What time?" he asked.

* * *

**I know that was a odd place to stop. I'm not to fond of this chapter but I hope you all like it. This was just a transition chapter.**

**I don't know if my writing is getting worse but tons of people have stopped reviewing. I'm not going to beg for reviews but I really would like to know if my story is becoming lame.**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Review!**


	17. Man or Woman

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for the assurance that my story doesn't completely suck. However, I must agree with some of my reviewers that it is quickly coming to an end. There will probably be only about three more chapters (counting this one). **

**

* * *

**

It was Friday morning and all classes had been cancelled due to a emergency teachers conference. Logan and Colin had decided they were going to surprise the girls by taking them out to breakfast.

However, When they walked into the girls dorm they were surprised to say the least about what they saw.

"This is painful!" Rory whined. "Your such a wimp!" Steph retorted. "You know what Steph, I've decided this is more work then it's worth."

"It's good for you!" Steph tried to reason. "Yes, So are vegetables but I don't eat them!" Rory ranted.

"This is supposed to relax you!" Steph told her. "Yes because the position I am in is sooo relaxing." Rory mumbled sarcastically.

"You two look comfortable." Colin said announcing Logan and his own Presence. Both girls yelled as they fell over.

The guys walked over to sit on the couch while the girls both remained on the floor. "What the hell were you doing?" Logan asked.

"Steph talked me into trying Yoga." Rory said flatly. "You know Ror, I never pegged you as a girl the exercises." Colin said.

"That's because I'm not. Steph threatened to cut me off from coffee." Rory deadpanned. "Why would you do that! That's not only a risk to her health but a risk to everyone around her!" Logan exclaimed.

"See I've instilled fear in him. That's what ever good relationship is based on." Rory said with a laugh as she got up and sat on Logan's lap. Logan took in her appearance she was wearing a white tank top and short shorts.

"I don't know maybe you should exercise more, Ace." Logan commented. "And why is that?" Rory asked giving him a pointed look.

"Because I for one love the clothing you wear to do it." He said rubbing his hand up and down Rory's leg. . "Logan!" Rory squeaked as her face turned bright red.

"How about you girls go change and we'll take you out to breakfast?" Colin told them. "Ok!" Steph said brightly as both girls got up to get changed.

As the both girls doors shut the guys sat on the couch. "So you and Rory really haven't had sex yet?" Colin asked.

"No." Logan said "It's not that I'm in a hurry to but sometimes the way she acts when I make comments like I just did makes me think that she doesn't want to either." Logan confessed.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked confused. "She tells me she loves me and I know for a fact I'm head over heels for her but I'm not sure how much she wants a sexual relationship." Logan sighed.

"At the LDB thing you couldn't keep your hands off each other." Colin tried to reason. "I think she feels she has to do stuff like that so I won't get bored."

"Will you?" Colin asked seriously. "I don't know. I love Rory more than life itself but eventually I'm going to want to be with her." Logan shook his head.

"Give her time man." Colin advised.

Unbeknownst to them Rory was standing in the hall listening to there conversation. She walked back in to her room decided she didn't feel like going out.

About ten minutes later Steph knocked on her door. "Rorrrrry, Are you almost done? I'm hungry."

"No, I umm.. Don't feel well. Just go without me." Rory lied. Steph opened the door. "Liar. You felt fine 10 minutes ago. What's wrong?"

"I heard Logan and Colin talking, and Logan said that he knows we love each other but that he doesn't think I want a sexual relationship." Rory said sadly.

"I take it that's not true." Steph questioned. "Of course it's not true! I mean not to get all weird on you but have you seen Logan? He's absolutely gorgeous how can I not want to be with him!" Rory said exasperated.

"Then why aren't you?" Steph asked. "I didn't wanna sleep with someone I didn't love and I didn't know I loved him till last week, and I didn't wanna sleep with him the first night we said 'I love you' cause that's cliché." Rory explained.

"That would be cliché wouldn't it." Steph thought out loud. "You think things over and I'll cover for you." Steph said.

"Thanks." Rory said letting herself fall back onto her pillow.

Steph walked into The living Room to see Colin and Logan watching TV. "It's about damn time!" Colin exclaimed standing up. "Where's Gilmore?"

"She's taking a rain check." Steph informed them. "Is she ok, I'll stay with her." Logan said about to walk over to her door.

"No, Don't just leave her alone." Steph grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking anymore. "Why? What's wrong?" Logan eyed her suspiciously.

"Let's go and I'll tell you on the way." Steph promised leading the two guys out of the dorm.

* * *

As soon as they were seated at the restaurant Logan eyed Steph "Spill it."

"She heard you talking to Colin." Steph confessed. "Oh god." Logan said putting his head in his hands "What did she say?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Steph told him "This is something you've gotta talk to her about. Oh and if you tell her I told you she knows what you said. I'll kill you."

"Maybe if I just ignore it, this whole problem will go away." Logan thought out loud. "Yes, And Finn hates alcohol and redheads." Colin shot back sarcastically.

* * *

It was around five o'clock when Logan decided he was going to be brave and call Rory. After all they were supposed to go to dinner tonight.

He dialed her number and listened to it ring nervously.

Rory heard her phone ring and looked at the caller ID that flashed LOGAN.

"Hey Babe." Rory answered brightly. "Hey." He said confused, he didn't understand why she was so happy. "So I'm just calling to make sure your feeling better, Steph said you were sick this morning."

"I'm fine, Just a stomach ache. I swear it was the lettuce you made me eat on that burger last night." She laughed.

Logan smiles remembering how long it took him to convince her to even consider eating it. "I guess you were right all along, Gilmore's systems just don't except green things."

"Well I've got to shower and get ready so you'll pick me up at six thirty?" Rory asks. "Yep, I'll see you then." Logan told her.

"Bye, I Love you." She said. "Love you too, Ace." and with that Logan hung up his phone.

He had no idea what was going through Rory's mind, she seemed genuinely happy. "I'll just figure this out later." Logan thought to himself then walked into the bathroom to get ready for the night ahead.

It was six twenty eight and Rory knew Logan was annoyingly on time for everything. Though she still had to put on her make up.

Six Thirty promptly Logan strolled into her dorm. "Do you think me just walking in takes the mystery of seeing you all dressed up?"

"Oh Come on! You know seeing me rushing around with one shoe on and curlers in my hair turns you on!" Rory joked as she walked into the bathroom to finish doing her make up.

Logan had no response to her comment so instead he sat on the couch watching the channel that Rory had left it on.

About ten minutes later Rory emerged her hair curled, makeup done, and a beautiful blue cocktail dress. She grabbed her purse to see Logan absolutely enthralled in the television.

"What are you watching?" She asked. "Maury, It's the episode where you have to guess if it's a man or a woman." Logan told her not taking his eyes off the screen.

Rory stifled a laugh she had never pictured Logan for a talk show junkie.

"And let me say, Thank god I found you because it was only a matter of time before I ended up with a very pretty man because they are so damn convincing!" Logan said completely exasperated.

At this point Rory was having a having a hard time breathing let alone controlling her laughter. Logan looked at his girlfriend in full hysterics. "You Find that funny?" he asked her seriously.

Rory nodded her head furiously "Now lets go before I have explain that we are late because you were flabbergasted that men could be so convincing as women. Though that would definitely be a conversation my mother would take part in."

Logan shut off the TV and grabbed her hand as they exited the dorm. Logan opened Rory's door for her but before shutting it leaned down. "Have I told you how unbelievably beautiful you look this evening?"

"I don't think so." Rory smiled. "Well then let me tell you your absolutely stunning." as he leaned in to give her a kiss that was meant to be a quick peck but quickly escalated into a more passionate one.

Logan pulled away first "Ror, We've gotta go." he told her. She whined but let go of him anyway.

* * *

They pulled up the Hayden Mansion just in time. "Why do you look so nervous!" Rory asked. "You've met them all before except my dad and if Luke doesn't hate you neither will my dad."

"I know it's just…" He said but Rory cut him off with a kiss. "It's just nothing. You'll be fine. I promise if the big bad rich people are mean to you I'll defend you." Rory cooed.

"Your not funny." He deadpanned. "I thought I was." Rory laughed as the door opened. "Rory! Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Francine asked.

"Sorry Grams." Rory said walking into the Foyer with Logan following. "This is Logan, my boyfriend. You met him at the Gala."

"Yes, of course! How are you Logan?" Francine questioned. "Very well, Mrs. Hayden." Logan said quietly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Call me Francine, The only time I make people call me Mrs. Hayden is when I want to intimidate them." Francine laughed. "No lets go into the Living room shall we."

"Sure! I cannot wait to see Dad!" Rory said excitedly as she walked ahead of the two.

"Logan, Dear. I know your walking into the lions den with her father, soon to be step father, and both grandfathers but they won't hurt you. Well that is unless you go in there with her pink lip stick on your face." Francine said handing him a tissue.

"Thank you." He said gratefully as he wiped the make up off his face. "Now your good dear. Lets go." she told him as they walked into the living room.

Rory was making the rounds and was hugging her father. "Logan! This is my father Christopher Hayden." Chris walked over to Logan and shook his hand. "Call me Chris."

"Will do." Logan nodded. "What can I get you two to drink?" Richard chimed in. "Club soda, please." Rory requested. "Scotch I presume for you Logan?"

"Yes sir." Logan said sitting next to Rory on the couch. "So Logan, How are your parents?" Strobe Finally spoke.

"They are good. Dad just got finished buying a newspaper in New Jersey and Mom's been stressing about a upcoming event."

"Nonsense! Your mother worries to much, She always plans fabulous events!" Francine praised. "I'll be sure to relay the message. She'll be thrilled to hear it." Logan said making small talk.

"Let's jump to the chase. What are your intentions?" Strobe asked. Rory practically spit out her drink upon hearing her grandfather say that.

"Rory? Is there a problem?" Emily asked. Rory looked over at Lorelai, Chris and Luke who were busy trying to contain their laughter.

"No, It's just I really didn't expect you to flat out ask what Logan's intentions are." Rory said slightly shocked.

"It's a perfectly acceptable question. You're my Granddaughter and I want to make sure you are being properly taken care of."

"I assure you Mr. Hayden that I love your granddaughter and I will never do anything to hurt her." Logan said as Rory took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"That's what the last little punk said." Strobe said unconvinced. "Gramps, Logan wouldn't do that to me. Logan helped me when Tristan broke my heart and after when he kept coming back .

"Kept coming back?" Francine asked. Rory bit her lip she hadn't told anyone but her friends and her mom what had happened.

"Yes, After we broke up Tristan had a hard time excepting that were not together anymore." Rory said trying to make it sound casual.

"What did he do to you?" Strobe asked no Longer paying attention to Logan. "He didn't do anything." Rory lied and she hated lying to her grandparents but she didn't want them to know.

"Rory, You've never been a good liar before now tell me what that little jerk did." Strobe said angrily. "He just lost his temper a few times." Rory whispered leaning into Logan.

She hated thinking of those memories. "THAT BASTARD HIT YOU!" Strobe yelled now standing. "I assure you everything is taken care of. Logan and Finn beat him up pretty badly and I have a restraining order. Please just let it go."

"You beat him up? Isn't that a bit juvenile?" Francine asked Logan. "Rory called me after it happened and I saw her crying and she had bruises on her and I lost it. I know not the most appropriate way to deal with the situation but I couldn't bare to see someone hurt her like that."

"I would have done the same thing." Strobe said. "He got what was coming and I assuming your lawyers put together the restraining order?" Strobe questioned.

"Yes, Sir." Logan said. "Good, Those are the best lawyers out there. Not any young man would stick around for that much drama. You do obviously love my granddaughter." Strobe said approvingly.

"That I do." Logan said confidently. "Dinner." The maid said walking in.

Everyone got up and ushered into the dining room. Chris stopped Logan. "Thanks for taking care of my baby girl."

"It's my pleasure. She's amazing. I don't think I've ever met a girl that could put me in my place better than my father." Logan told him.

Chris smiled. "That I am guessing she learned from her mother. Now lets get in there before they send the maid out in search of us."

Logan took his seat next to Rory. "Did he threaten you?" Rory whispered. "Nope, he actually thanks me for watching out for you."

"Damn, I think it'd be funny to watch him threaten you." Rory laughed. "Your concern is overwhelming, Ace." Logan smirked.

* * *

It was about half way through dinner and nobody was even paying attention to Rory and Logan. Strobe, Chris, Richard and Luke were all having a in-depth discussion about insurance matters. Lorelai, Emily and Francine were all discussing something that sounded very suspiciously like wedding plans.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand under that table. Logan smiled it was a simple gesture but it made him feel like she needed him.

Rory and Logan continued to eat silently until Rory decided she was going show Logan how much she loved him.

She let go of his hand and began to rub the inside of his thigh. Logan felt what she was doing. "Rory!" He hissed trying not to draw attention to them.

"Yes?" She asked innocently giving him her Bambi eye's. She continued to rub the inside of his leg letting her hand gaze his crotch when switching to rub the other thigh.

Logan sucked in a breath. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" Logan asked receiving nods as everyone went back to their conversations.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and lead her to the end of a hallway. "What are you doing!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

"Do you really need me to explain what I was doing?" Rory asked him smirking. "OK, I know what but why?" He asked.

"Because, I heard you talking to Colin and I wanted to prove to you that you were wrong." She told him. "So you decided to give me a boner at the dinner table with your parents and grandparents sitting there?" Logan asked.

"Logan, Your so determind to impress them andI don't know why andIt's not like it's the first time that you've had that done to you with adults around why is it being done by me any different?" Rory asked.

"It just is! ok?" Logan said slightly annoyed. "Oh, Ok. Well umm.. We better get back." Rory said quietly. As she walked back to dinner.

Logan couldn't help but feel horrible she looked so rejected. He sighed and walked back to the dinner table.

Dessert and Coffee went by very quickly. "It was nice to get to know you, Hope to see you soon." Strobe said shaking Logan's hand.

"You too." He said with his society personality kicking in. Richard and Emily had stay to chat further with Strobe and Francine leaving Lorelai, Luke, Chris, Rory and Logan in the drive way.

"So that wasn't the night from hell like I was expecting it to be." Rory declared. "Me either! They were so…Nice. They are never that nice!" Chris added.

"It was a bit eerie." Rory commented. As they all broke out into laugher. "Alright, I've gotta get going. I'll talk to you all soon." Chris said Hugging Rory and Lorelai and giving Luke and Logan a hand shake.

"Alright, I'll talk to you kids later. Ror, Call me!" Lorelai yelled as she walked to Luke's truck.

Rory and Logan both got into he car he began to drive but the silence was driving him absolutely crazy. "Ror.." He started but she cut him off. "Logan, Just save it. I get it."

"No, I don't think you do." Logan tried. "Just let it go please." Rory pleaded turning to him. "Just forget it ever happened."

* * *

**There is this chapter. TWO MORE TO GO! I must admit I am getting a little anxious to get this over with and start my new one.**

**Oh, And guys do talk about that stuff, probably not as mushy like as they do in my chapter but I'm not a guy so I don't know how they'd word it.**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Hate it? Love it? Review : )**


	18. The Smirk

**Thanks for all the reviews!This would have been upway soonerbutas many of you know,you couldn't login!**

**Alright, One more chapter to go, Which is very sad!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the 5th season on dvd which I just go yesterday, Just thought I would share that haha.

* * *

**

Logan was half way to back to Yale when he had to say something, the silence was driving him crazy and even though he knew she wanted to let it go, he couldn't.

"Steph's assuming we are both going back to my dorm." was all he could think of to say. He knew she already knew that and he mentally kicked himself for being so lame.

Rory let out a small laugh. "Small talk is not your strong suit, Huntzberger."

"No, It's not but the silence was driving me insane." Logan confessed. Rory looked at him, There were only two explanations for what happened. Either they got their signals crossed or he really thought she was doing all that stuff because she thought she had to.

"Why did you get all upset at what I did at dinner. I know it wasn't just because of my family." Rory said cautiously, she didn't want him to snap at her again.

"Not to sound completely cheesy but because I respect you. The girls who've done that before I didn't care about getting caught, I didn't care about their reputation being ruined. But you I care, I know your families opinion means a lot to you and I'd never want to do anything to make you jeopardize that." Logan told her in all honesty.

"Your right, That was cheesy." Rory said seriously. Logan glanced over at her. Rory's smiled and grabbed his hand. "But thank you. But I think my family was to busy discussing insurance and our wedding to notice much of anything."

"Our wedding?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "Well Remember at the Gala your mom was decided whether a spring or summer wedding. Well my family was picking out the china patterns." Rory quipped.

"They were fairly transparent weren't they." Logan thought out loud.

The rest of the car ride was silent but it was a comfortable silence. But something still seemed off about Rory's behavior to Logan. "Why would she even consider doing that? She's not that kind of girl."

"So back to the earlier topic, Your still coming over right?" Logan asked. Rory looked at him he had a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure, I mean I have tons of stuff there anyways." Rory shrugged. It was the truth through the time they'd been dating and even before she had practically half a wardrobe at his dorm.

Logan let out a sigh. He was going to get to the bottom of this before the night was over.

* * *

They walked into the dorm to be greeted by darkness. "I guess It's just you and me." She said quietly. She loved when they had a dorm to themselves. It felt like they were living together alone. It made her think that Logan could be her one and only.

Logan looked at her and noticed she was off in her own little world. "Ror, Can we talk?" He asked. "Oh, Um sure." Rory said hesitantly.

Logan took her hand "We'll talk in my room incase the idiots we call friends do come home, they can't interrupt us."

Rory was getting scared about what Logan was doing. " 'Can we talk?' Those are the three most horrible words in a relationship!" Rory thought to herself.

Rory sat on the bed as Logan shut his door and sat next to her. "Why?" He asked gently. "Why what?" She was not confused.

"Why did you try to cop a feel under the dinner table." He joked trying to lighten the mood. Rory blushed. "Like I said, I heard you talking to Colin and I didn't want you to get bored."

"Damn it! I knew that's what it was! Rory I will never get bored with you!" He stated firmly as he got up and began to pace. "Look Rory, The only reason I said those things is because I obviously have a lot more pent up sexual tension. I know how you make me feel. My god, one smile and you send me into another world. But I didn't think I made you feel the same way."

"So that's what this is all about! He doesn't think he turns me on!" Rory mentally exclaimed. "Logan, Listen to me. When I was Dean. All I ever did was peck him on the lips, kissing him felt awkward. When I was with Jess sure we made out but that's as far as I desired to go. With Tristan I felt like I had to do things with him because he expected them. You…" she trailed off.

He looked at her curiously, she grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. "You, Logan Huntzberger turn me on more than anyone I've ever met. One peck on the lips and I never want to stop kissing you and as much as I hate this I love that smirk of yours." Rory whispered into his ear.

"Really?" Logan asked. "Really, I love you more than anything." Logan's smile took over his face. "I love you to Ace…" Before he could say anything else Rory crashed her lips into his.

Rory laid down and pulled Logan with her. Her tongue explored his mouth as if she was trying to memorize every inch of it.

Her hands quickly undid his tie and dress shirt. Throwing them down to the floor. There lips never parting. He realized she wasn't wearing a shirt but a dress. He quickly adjusted their positioning so he could unzip that back of it.

He pulled it off and took in her appearance she was wearing a black lace bra and matching thong. He remembered Finn snooping through her underwear drawer and suddenly felt angry with him. He shook the feeling remembering that Finn may have saw her underwear first but he was the only one who would ever actually see her in it.

Smirking he began to place butterfly kisses across her stomach. Rory tried to stifle a laugh but she couldn't "Logan! That tickles!" she bursted out laughing.

Logan looked up at his girlfriend was laughing hysterically. He moved so he was laying next to her. "Way to kill a moment, Ace."

"I thought you knew I was ticklish." She said blushing. He loved when she blushed it made her seem so innocent.

"Don't worry about it, Just another one of your quirks that I absolutely adore." He said kissing her soundly on the lips.

Rory pulled back and stared at him. "You're far to over dressed for my liking." She shook her head before moving so she was straddling him.

Her hands moved quickly and before he knew it his pants joined the growing pile of clothes. She smiled as she slid her hand down his boxers and gently grasped him causing him to let out a moan.

She smiled evilly as she stroked him a few times then let her hand move up to his chest. "Tease!" Logan whimpered.

"Yep." She whispered as she began to suck on Logan's neck. He had never seen this side of Rory, Usually she was so structured and all her actions seemed to have thought before them, but not now. Now she was definitely acting on impulse.

Logan concentrated on Rory's tongue teasing his neck and he decided he wanted the control. He Grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

He kissed her lips tenderly then slowly moved his mouth down her body. Kissing her neck, then her shoulder, then her collar bone moving to her breasts. He traced the black lace with his fingers before unhooking it at throwing it to the floor.

Placing a delicate kiss on each of her nipple causing Rory to arch her back in pleasure, Logan smiled and continued to move his way down her body. Playing with the band of elastic from her underwear he slid them off slowly. He looked up at her to see her looking at him intently.

Her big blue eyes were filled with emotion. She was telling him things with her eyes she'd never tell him with her words. Telling him she needed and wanted him but at the same time telling him to be gentle with her body and heart.

He nodded at her automatically agreeing to her silent pleas. Spreading her legs gently his hands massaged the inside of her thighs. He loved the softness of the skin between her legs. He loved it ever since the morning in her bed room.

Letting his tongue divulge into her, he felt her hips buckle. Gently placing his hands on her hips to keep her still he continued.

Rory's breathing became a pant as she gripped the sheets of the bed. Feeling like she was close to the edge he stopped. Looking down at him frustrated she caught his eyes. There was passion and need in them. He slid up so his body covered hers she kissed him deeply.

"Logan, I need you." She whispered breathily in his ear. He simply nodded and pulled a condom out of his nightstand. Handing it to her she took it and unwrapped it slowly.

She took it and rolled it on to him stroking him a few more times than needed. "Rorrry." He groaned. She kissed his chest before laying back.

He positioned himself above her and slowly slid into her causing her to moan loudly. She slid her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips to steady them.

Logan continued to enjoy Rory's upper body causing her even more pleasure. They fell into a pattern, both of them moving at the same speed suddenly she felt him thrust his hips forwards. She sucked in a deep breath.

She was talking but all he could make out was his name followed by inaudible words. Her nails raked up his back as she fell into ecstasy. He quickly followed suit and they both helped each other ride out there orgasms together.

He pulled out of her and grabbed his boxers as he walked to the bathroom. Logan quietly returned to the room and slid back into bed with her.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Hey." she whispered. "Hey." He smiled back. He was amazed how one minute this girl could be so intense and sexual and the next minute she looked like she was an angel.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Perfect." she replied snuggling into his bare chest. "Good." As corny as it sounded for the first time he felt like he had made love not just had sex.

He felt her breathing even out and looked down. She was fast asleep in his arms. That had to be one of his top five favorite things her falling asleep in his arms. Knowing she was comfortable enough to let him protect her when she slept.

He kissed her forehead and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Around three in the morning Rory woke up, Looking around the events of the past twelve hours rushed back to her.

She smiled and snuggled into Logan who she thought was fast asleep. "Your amazing you know that?" Rory whispered to Logan's sleeping body. "I've never felt this much love for anyone before. I'm sure you know that already but just incase I'm telling you now. I know your sleeping but if I tell you when your awake your ego might inflate a bit more." Rory chuckled to herself.

Carefully getting out of bed she slipped on Logan's dress shirt from the night before and walked into the common room. She grabbed a bottle of water as she looked around to see shoes by the doorsometime within the nightSteph, Colin and Finn had all returned.

Returning to Logan's room she saw that he was wide awake Flipping through channels on the TV in his bedroom He finally settled on something. "Whatcha watching?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Grease. You know your mom was right, this is like our movie. Most couples have a song, we have a movie."

"I like that, It's different." She said getting back into bed with him. She took a swig of the water and offered him some. He took the bottle and finished if off.

She gave him a odd look. "You tired me out, Ace." he told her. She blushed furiously "That was my intention, Yes." she replied smirking.

Logan smiled it amazed him that even at three in the morning this girl could come up with a witty remark. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Not that I'm complaining what was that for?" She asked. "For being your quirky self." He told her as she laughed. "Oh! My favorite part!" Rory exclaimed turning her head to the television.

"I thought you liked when Danny and Sandy get together at the carnival." Logan asked. Rory shook her head. "That's my moms favorite part. My favorite part is the drag race."

"Why?" he asked. "Because for one who doesn't love a drag race? And two because that's the scene Sandy realizes she's willing to change to be with Danny."

"If you want me and Finn can have a drag race, in fact we've done it once before, Against the rivals of the LDB. We won, Finn got drunk then arrested, You know typical." Logan said nonchalantly.

"You'd set up a drag race on my behalf? I'm honored but you know me, I'm perfectly happy watching Nascar on TV, I mean those cars just go around and around and aro…." Rory stopped and kissed Logan on the lips and snuggled into him. "Your any easy girl to please."

"Well, as Long as I have my boy toy which you've been dubbed and a bag of some sort of junk food. I'm usually a happy camper."

"You will never know how happy that makes me." Logan told her. It was the truth, he was glad that she would rather sit home and hang out with him then be at some night club where nothing but drama would surround them.

Rory's breathing evened out as the end credits to Grease rolled. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ror." He whispered before letting her gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than most of my other chapters but I didn't think I could add much more onto this one. I've already got the next chapter started and my next story in mind. It's a Rogan because those are my favorites!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT : ( **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Love it? Hate it? Update soon : )**


	19. Sickeningly Sweet

**That you so much to all of my loyal reviewers, Your all simply amazing! **

**To answer a review I got the title of the story is from the song "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter.**

**This is the last chapter of the story, Sad Isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Rory awoke to see Logan smiling at her as he traced small circles on her stomach. "Morning, Beautiful." he said sweetly.

"Morning." She greeted with sleep still evident in her voice. "Ace, I was the one who undressed you last night and I don't remember those." he said motioning to her hello kitty underwear.

Rory blushed slightly, "I have a bunch of clothes here, Remember?" Logan nodded "Oh yeah, Just so you know Finn was snooping around my room the other day."

"That explains the 'pretty kitty' comment I got." Rory laughed. "Remind me to kill Finn later." Logan said kissing her.

"Why, Who said I didn't like the comment?" Rory questioned. "Oh is that so?" Logan said grinning mischievously.

He attacked her sides with his hands and began to tickle her. "LOGAN!" Rory yelled. "Hey, _Finn_ would do the same thing." he mumbled not letting up any on tickling her.

Rory laughed hysterically. "LOGAN! PLEASEEE " Rory whined but was laughing so hard she was crying now.

"SAY IT!" Logan told her. "NO! I WILL NOT SAY IT!" Rory said between laughs. "Then I guess you like being tickled." He told her still attacking her sides.

"LOGAN HUNTZBEGER IS THE MOST GORGEOUS PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!" Rory said laughing loudly. "And…" Logan egged on.

"AND HE IS BY FAR THE BEST KISSER IN ALL THE LAND!" She squealed. Logan stopped ticking her but was still hovered over her.

"See was that so hard all you had to do was tell the truth." He said as a matter-of-factly . "THE TRUTH? I'm surprised my nose didn't grow." Rory said seriously.

"I'm hurt! I knew you were only using me for my body!" Logan exclaimed dramatically. "I've told you already once before that that's what I was doing but you just don't listen, do you?" Rory tried to stay serious but couldn't and broke into giggles.

Logan leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Logan, Now you know I don't do strenuous activity with out coffee in my system." Rory said pulling away after she felt oxygen was a necessity.

He smiled and rolled out of bed pulling her with him. Placing a kiss on her forehead he whispered "How could I have forgotten the Gilmore girls cardinal rule?"

"I don't know. Must have been a temporarily laps of insanity." She smiled as they walked into the common room hand in hand.

* * *

They saw Steph and Colin sitting on the couch, Steph was dressed in Colin's shirt and Colin in boxers. A very angry Finn was sitting on the chair. 

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asked becoming aware she and Logan were dressed just like Colin and Steph.

"What's wrong with Finn? Hmm, Let's see…I come home early to try and sleep for once and I can't because you and lover boy over there decided your going to have full out screaming orgasm sex, Then as if hearing the two of you go at it wasn't bad enough I have to then hear them go at it as soon as the two of you stop!" Finn ranted.

A blush crossed over Rory's face. "Oh god." she muttered burring her head into Logan's bare chest.

"Oh but then I finally get to sleep and then I hear you again saying 'LOGAN PLEASE' and I don't even want to know what the hell you were doing. So that is what's wrong with Finn. You all got some and I didn't!"

"Poor Finny!" Rory said as she winked at Steph. Both girls walked over and sat on the arms of the chair. "How about we make it up to you?" Steph said suggestively.

Logan and Colin both stood there in shock as Finn's face lit up but then fell again. "It's not nice to tease ladies."

"Who said anything about teasing?" Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, After that pillow fight. I've seen the light Finn, your so much more hot and exotic the Colin!" Steph said dramatically.

"Step off Steph! You've had your chance. It's my turn to give the Australian a go!" Rory challenged. "Gilmore, Do you really think you can take me?" Steph said standing up.

"Oh! Vanderbilt. I already know I can!" Rory retorted. Both girls lunged at each other in fake fight as the guys just watched in pure shock.

"I don't think they are aware we can see their underwear." Finn said walking over to Logan and Colin. "No, But that's part of the fun." Colin laughed.

The girls finally broke apart and tried to contain there laughter. Logan sat on the couch pulling Rory onto his lap. "If Finn hadn't seem your underwear the other day he sure did now." he whispered.

"Your just going to have to defend my honor, show him no one gets away with looking at your woman." Rory told him. "I think if I ever referred to you as my woman you'd kick my ass."

"True." Rory laughed as she leaned down and kissed Logan deeply. Rory hadn't a clue how long they'd been kissing but she knew it'd been a while after hearing Finn's comment.

"My god! You think they'd be sick of each other after last night! I am the king of sex and what you did last night pretty wild. Definitely not what I'd think you two would be doing. Of course I always assumed you'd be a firecracker in bed, doll." Finn told them.

"I am going to ignore the fact that you're picture my girlfriend in bed." Logan scowled. Finn just shrugged.

"So how was the dinner last night?" Steph asked changing the subject. "It was fine." Rory said shortly not wanting to go into details.

"Fine? That's all I get?" Steph pried. "It was just a normal dinner, Logan's black card is safe, My grandparents love him. China patterns are being picked as we speak. It went just fine." Rory said nervously.

Catching Steph's gaze Rory mouthed the words 'Later' Steph nodded and kissed Colin to distract him from the topic at hand.

"So, What are everyone's plans for the day?" Logan asked playing with the bottom of the shirt Rory was wearing.

"We were just going to lounge around all day and watch movies, you guys can join if you want." Steph told them. "Sounds Fun!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"I get no say?" Logan questioned. "Nope." Rory said kissing him lightly. "I'm going to shower." she turned around and eyed Finn. "and I will be locking the door."

"Me too!" Steph said walking into the other bathroom. It sure did pay off having one of the best dorms at Yale. Two bathrooms certainly was helpful. (A/N: I know, Two bathrooms is unlikely just pretend!)

"You take all the fun out of life, love!" Rory heard Finn pout as she walked into the bathroom.

As soon as the doors shut the conversation started. "You and Rory finally did it!" Colin exclaimed like a school girl.

"Yeah, I know. I heard it. Loud and Clear. I heard you both. Steph and Rory both have a set of lungs on them." Finn said bitterly.

"Finn, Need we remind you of how many times your house guests have been quite vocal as well?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but none of my house guests have been close to you! I don't like hearing about Rory and Steph's sexcapades …unless they involve me." Finn winked.

"Yeah…Not gonna happen." Colin commented dryly. "One day, Mate. One day." Finn told him with determination on his face. Logan and Colin both just rolled his eyes.

"So, I know you are not going to leave us hanging! How was she?" Finn asked. "You honestly think that I'd tell you?" Logan questioned.

"You did it before!" Finn whined like a small child. "Yeah, with girls I could care less about. With Rory it's different and that's the end of this conversation." Logan said sternly getting up to walk into his room.

* * *

He walked in to see Rory had already finished her shower she was looking through her drawer and was humming. 

He walked up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist she shirked in surprise and turned in his arms subconsciously pulling her towel tighter around her.

Logan took her hand off the towel and looked into her eyes "Ror, It's a little late for you to try and hid yourself from me." he said with a small chuckle.

A blush crept over her cheeks "Sorry, It's just I'm not usedto being naked with a boyunless its during or after sex."

"Don't worry, Ace. I'm not going to jump your bones the minute I see you naked or close to being naked." he assured her.

"Thanks." She told him sweetly resting her head on his still bare chest. "That's not saying I don't want to it's just saying I won't." he teased.

She laughed lightly. "Good to know." Logan leaned forward to give Rory a gentle kiss but she instantly deepened it.

Rory guided Logan backwards to the bed as the both laid down. Logan's hands slowly pulled the towel that was wrapped around Rory open.

Rory blushed. "Ace, What's with you and that towel?." Logan chuckled lightly. "You know just trying to hid the tattoos and piercings." She quipped pulling his boxers off.

They attacked each others lips with hands surveying each others bodies. This time wasn't sweet and slow as the first time. This was rushed and lust filled.

"I need…." Rory panted not finishing her sentence. Logan understood and quickly grabbed a condom out of the night stand and slid it on. As he entered her she moaned loudly.

"Ror, Bite my shoulder." He panted. "Why?" she asked confused. "Because if Finn hears us again, he might just try to join."

Rory obeyed Logan's orders as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her again. Once they both climaxed they fell against each other.

Logan sat up and threw the condom away then snuggled back next to Rory. Rory turned and traced the bite mark on his shoulder it was deep and red almost to the point of breaking the skin.

"Sorry." she said blushing. Logan looked at his shoulder "I doesn't even hurt." he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"So, Apparently this isn't the first time you've needed to keep a girl quiet during sex." Rory stated. "Rory.." Logan said seriously.

"Logan, I'm kidding. I know that I'm not the first girl you've been with. I just hope I am the last one for a while."

"You have nothing to worry about because I am hoping the same exact thing." he assured her as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Logan woke up about an hour later. He covered Rory with a blanket and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing his shower he changed in the bathroom not wanting to wake Rory and walked into the common room were his friends were all still residing. 

"You had sex again didn't you? My god! I didn't think the women had it in her!" Finn exclaimed. Logan just smirked and sat on the chair.

"Hey, Enjoy it while you can. Eventually she'll get bored with sex every chance you get. Believe me." Colin said looking at Steph.

"Keep talking Colin and you'll be even more sex deprived than you already are." Steph threatened. At that moment a glowing Rory came out of Logan's room dressed in jeans and one of Logan's Yale hoodies.

She sat next to Logan and snuggled into his side. Logan kissed the top of her head as everyone just watched them intently.

"You two are the most sickly sweet couple I've ever seen." Finn said disgustedly. "Yeah and we're proud of it." Logan defended.

Rory sat there snuggled into Logan watching the movie. Her life couldn't have been anymore perfect. She had left Harvard thinking she was going to go back to her regular uneventful life. Though that didn't happen she was happy. She had made some of the best friends she'd ever had. Her whole family finally approved of the man she loved.

She looked up at Logan who was laughing at a comment Finn had made. He was it for her, He was her one and only. She couldn't picture he life with out him and she didn't want to.

Logan pulled Rory closer in his arms as he watched her go off into her own little dreamland. He couldn't have been anymore happy. He had his best friends who were always there for him and he had Rory. His Ace. He had accomplished his only goal in life, To find his true love. It was only a bonus that his family actually approved of her.

Logan knew she was the women he was going to marry and grow old with. He knew it from the moment she yelled at him when the first met. She was special and he wasn't going to let her go.

Finn observed his friend that he had known all his life and his newest best friend Rory Gilmore. He hadn't ever seen Logan as happy as he was with Rory in his arms and he could tell from the way Rory acted that she had never been this happy either. They were _picture perfect_. Even if Finn did find it sickeningly sweet.

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**I know this was a horrible last chapter but you should all have learned by now I am not good with endings. Not to mention it is very very short.**

**Sorry, But there won't be a sequel or a epilogue even though I am fond of them. Just assume Rory and Logan live happily ever after with kids and a white picket fence. **

**I've already started my next story it should be up within the next few days. It's a Rogan because like I've said before, they are my favorites!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story! It means a lot to me : )**


End file.
